


Serving the Empress

by Tornadoboy



Series: The Witcher Chronicles [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Romance, Submission, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoboy/pseuds/Tornadoboy
Summary: A spinoff story from Geralt's Romances, Empress Ciri rules Nilfgaard, her power dominating the continent. Yet she is not without challenges. Follow her as she faces those challenges, her lovers and family alongside her. Geralt's daughter plans to prove to the world just how like her father she truly is.Inspired strongly by DDHF2's own masterpiece Witcher story.
Relationships: Bea/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Margarita Laux-Antille/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Shani/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Series: The Witcher Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623958
Comments: 102
Kudos: 35





	1. Something Ends, Something Begins…

Author’s note: As the title suggests, this story takes place intertwined with the chapter of the same name from the parallel story “Geralt’s Romances.” There are references to events from previous chapters however, specifically “Final Days in Novigrad” from the same story. If lost, it would be advisable to read the other tale first. Now follow Empress Ciri as she comes to terms ruling the continent, alongside her family and others who love and adore her. 

+++++++++++++++++

-Vizima… Temporary Court of the Nilfgaardian Empire-

“You are welcome to believe what you want General Voorhis, but I shall be doing nothing of the sort.” Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, the rediscovered heiress of Emhyr var Emreis, and soon to be Empress of Nilfgaard following her father’s abdication, was scoffing in contempt at General Morvran Voorhis, one of the highest-ranking nobles of the Empire who gaped at her in horror, his ambitions shattering around his ears.

“My lady… please. These are the customs of the Empire… there cannot be an Empress without an Emperor!” he stammered. It had been agreed upon! The beautiful and seductive Cirilla was to be his wife! He to rule at her side… Well, rule really! Women could rule in Nilfgaard ofcourse… who could deny such a thing when that daft bimbo ruled Toussaint. But not the Imperial Court! That was the domain of men! It was to be his domain, with his devoted wife supporting him!

“Well I say bollocks to that Voorhis, this Empress will rule alone. I care not what deals you’ve struck behind my back I shan’t be some pawn in the game of Nilfgaardian men.” Ciri declared in no uncertain terms. “Understand this General, I am only succeeding to the throne because I was begged to do so by the Emperor and this court. Push me in ANY way, and I shall return to the Path alongside my father, and leave you all to fall into ruins as you squabble.”

“B-but… our customs!” Voorhis replied pathetically. “Screw your customs. A new ruler… means new rules.” Ciri looked at the court which had been stunned into silence. Though Emhyr formally presided, he sat quiet, knowing he was finished as a power and had no say left in such things. “You had all best understand a few things. I shall rule… ALONE. I may, at some point, choose a consort. I may, at some other point, deign to have children. These will be MY decisions, not yours.” Moorvan’s father, the Prince Voorhis stared in horror alongside his son as their power-base in the Imperial court collapsed into nothingness. If Cirilla did not marry his son… the family might have no influence left!

“Please… my lady… consider your position” He spoke sibilantly, outwardly polite, but his tone promising endless threats “without someone like my son at your side… who will keep you safe?” Ciri laughed in genuine delight at that, stunning the court. For a full minute her guffaws rang out, her mirth bringing tears to her eyes. When she finally recovered, “You can keep your threats to yourself Prince, I can look after myself. I am a scion of the Elder Blood. The Wild Hunt itself failed to seize me or kill me. I just finished battling the White Frost! I don’t say this out of any sense of boasting… just so you understand. If any of you come for me… I have little reason to fear you.” She paused, regarding them with disdain. “But lets for a moment assume I am the helpless blushing child, you imagine me to be, fit only to be used as a broodmare” her scathing description of the Voorhis schemes chipped away at their courtly standing, as lesser courtiers turned and looked at the pair in growing anger. “What do you imagine you threaten me with? Behind me stand your conquests. You only hold the North because I have been promised as the new ruler. Threaten me, and Temeria and Cintra will rise. Skellige raiders shall rain fire down upon your shipping. Adda will break any agreement that we reach with her, and the North of the Pontar shall be afire with the calls of war, while North of the Yaruga, all shall be a seething insurgency. But let us consider the threat to my person, shall we?” Her voice switched to sweetness. “Let us ignore my own powers. Behind me stands the Lodge of Sorceresses. Apart from mages such as Philippa Eilhart and Keira Metz, there is my elder sister Triss Merigold and my mother Yennefer of Vengerberg to consider. Surely Nilfgaard remembers what happened to its armies at the hands of those heroes at Sodden? Apart from that, and aside from the Temerian partisans led by Roche and Ves, I have the Wolf School of Witchers at my side, led by father, Geralt of Rivia, slayer of the King of Wild Hunt. Do you imagine your plots would succeed? And if they did… do you imagine ANY of the plotters would escape the wrath of my family?”

Both father and son paled as Ciri’s words fell like bolts of lightning from the skies, her voice dripping with contempt. “You are of no concern to me, so keep your veiled threats to yourself. In the future… I have no desire to see you in MY court Prince Voorhis. Your son may return to the command of the Armies garrisoning Velen… but let him remember, that authority there rests with the Temerians.”

And with that ringing pronouncement, Ciri upended the balance of power in the Imperial court, destroying the faction with the greatest clout, putting her stamp on all things. The power play made it obvious who was in-charge, and old alliances and agreements were swept aside as the remaining nobles of the Court reconsidered their position. They would be eager to please their new ruler, recognizing that power in the future would come from her favor, not the old factions of Court.

Behind Ciri, Yenenfer and Triss watched in quiet satisfaction, silent sentinels dressed in their finest clothes, radiating deadly beauty. Ciri’s words were backed up the palpable threat that emanated from the two women, and the physically absent but ever-present threat of Geralt of Rivia. Meanwhile the Imperial Commanders knew that with the battle at Skellige, Ciri’s position with the Imperial Army was already secure. The soldiers who had seen her and her father in combat, whirling through the ranks of the Wild Hunt, already worshipped them both as heroes. And that hero-worship had spread like wildfire through the ranks, as rumors of their adventures trickled in from the garrisons at White Orchard and Velen. Older soldiers meanwhile were familiar with the bard Dandelion’s songs, and Nilfgaardian agents reported with awe the Witcher’s adventures in Novigrad.

In short… The court knew that Ciri was enormously popular. And any move against her ran the risk of enormous public backlash, from ordinary people as well as the army. The simple reality was that unless Ciri proved to be an utter failure as a ruler, nobody was in a position to raise a hand against her. And with veterans such as Philippa Eilhart, Triss Merigold, and Margarita Laux-Antille to advise and protect her… There was fat chance that she’d be terrible at her job.

“Now… a few more announcements. All of these will be issued as public proclamations upon my coronation, but it is important the Court understands the new reality. First… Geralt of Rivia is to be known and recognized as my father. Yennefer of Vengerberg is to be known as our mother. They shall receive all the benefits and respect due to the parents of the Empress. The Lady Triss Merigold shall be regarded as my sister, and those who cross her will be deemed to have crossed the Empress herself. I would however caution everyone. Cross my family, and it shan’t be me who shall be your biggest concern.” Many in the court turned to Emhyr, at this public repudiation of his fatherhood, wondering if he would react. As Ciri continued however, all attention returned to her.

“My birth parent… Emhyr Var Emeris shall retire after my coronation, though he will retain his position as advisor to her Imperial Majesty. He is to be accorded all the respect due to a former Emperor. Let it be known that his wife… the lady currently being slandered as the “false Cirilla” is no longer to be called as such. She will retain the right to be known as Cirilla, and shall be regarded henceforth as our sister. Any who harm her, shall answer to us” Triss and Yen noted with satisfaction how Ciri was already growing comfortable with the exercise of Imperial power. Both looked on lovingly at their Ciri as she effortlessly issued command after command to the court.

“At Cintra I shall announce the reconstruction of my birth City, once again to be a beacon of peace and prosperity in the land. The mage school at Aretuza shall also be repaired, allowed to recover from the insane depredations of Radovid. Until it is ready, the Rectoress of Aretuza shall train the mages in Nilfgaard, as well as function as our personal advisor and tutor. Other members of the Lodge of Sorceresses, already pardoned, shall be deputed to various positions of authority in due course.” Philippa Eilhart, standing among the rest of the court, felt the blow of the postponement. With no official duties being assigned at this occasion, her court standing, as well as that of the other sorceresses, especially Fringilla, were weakened in contrast to Triss and Margarita… and especially that bitch Yennefer…

“All violence against mages and non-humans throughout our realms shall cease. There shall be no official toleration of injustice perpetrated upon them. That is all for now… everyone save for those involved in our upcoming coronation ceremonies are hereby dismissed!” With that settled, Ciri turned her attention to Triss and Yen, breaking into animated conversation with them as the majority of the court filed out. The Voorhis pair left visibly shocked, as their erstwhile friends and supporters rapidly deserted them in the face of the Imperial displeasure directed towards them. Emhyr rose from his seat, an impressed look upon his face. “Rule comes naturally to you my daughter” he spoke, coming up behind them. Ciri stiffened at the title, but otherwise didn’t react. “I thank you Emhyr. I trust your retirement at Nazair shall be peaceful. Rest assured, if I do need your advice… I shall always consult you. Please let your wife know that she is welcome to our court at any time” The subtle non-invitation to Emhyr didn’t escape him, but he was past caring. Once he found himself no longer invested in rule, he suddenly discovered the pulls of politics bored him. He was ready to move on, and didn’t mind the subtle digs he got from his daughter. In truth, he recognized he had done little to earn her love, especially given his perverse desire to bed and wed her, despite knowing she was of his blood. It was that scheme which had ultimately unraveled his power when the identity of his wife being the “false Ciri” was revealed. He appreciated that Ciri held the poor girl blameless, and had gone out of her way to let it be known she stood in favor at the court. It would protect her from undue reprisals from those trying to curry brownie points with the new Empress.

As Emhyr left, Ciri turned to the Imperial Chamberlain and his assistants with whom she wished to discuss some personal matters. “Aah Mereid. A few things. First, there is the question of my personal handmaidens. I have considered the list of noble women you’ve prepared and rest assured I shall treat it with the greatest respect. However the head position shall be filled by my personal friend Bea of Novigrad.” The chamberlain bowed, puzzled “As you wish Your Imperial Majesty. However… I am unfamiliar with the lady Bea… may I know to which family she belongs?” Ciri giggled “I haven’t got a clue to be honest. She is the barmaid at the Golden Sturgeon Inn in Novigrad, and while she can tell you her family name, in general I suspect she shall only wish to be known as Bea… or the Lady Bea since she’ll be an Imperial handmaiden.”

The chamberlain quietly accepted this unconventional choice, even if he failed to understand it. “Furthermore, my parents and sister… the Ladies Triss Merigold and Yennefer of Vengerberg shall be marrying my father in a private ceremony soon.” Ciri continued “I shall be inviting their friends from Novigrad, the bards Dandelion and Priscilla, the dwarf Zoltan, and of-course those already present, namely the Witchers Eskel and Lambert along with the different sorceresses who wish to attend. I imagine Lady Keira Metz will, though I cannot speak for certainty to the others. My mother has all the details, please coordinate with her and make sure all her wishes are fulfilled.” “As you wish Your Majesty” Mereid responded “I shall dispatch imperial messengers for those not present, as well the Lady Bea at once”

“Sod that” Ciri responded with a characteristic lack of grace “Feel free to send the messengers to the others, but I shall be fetching Bea personally” The chamberlain paled at the announcement. “Your Majesty… I must protest. An Imperial visit to Novigrad? Before negotiations are concluded? We cannot! Besides the coronation… even if you travelled incognito… Novigrad is many days travel!”

“Oh hush man” Ciri replied dismissively. “I’m not planning on walking to Novigrad. I’ll be gone at most an hour, likely even less than that. Stop worrying!” The chamberlain simply bowed at the declaration, quiet for now. “Mother… Triss… I’ll leave you to plan the wedding, and whatever ideas you have with the coronation. I’m off to fetch Bea” The pair nodded, both giving Ciri a quick hug and kiss before they fell into animated conversation with the chamberlain.

************** 

Ciri teleported into Novigrad, near the Golden Sturgeon a little while later. Fortunately, this early in the afternoon the bar was mostly empty. She found Bea sweeping the tavern floor. Finding her alone, Ciri crept up to her quietly, seizing her in a hug from behind. “What the devil!” Bea shouted in surprise dropping the broom, while Ciri kissed the back of her neck, before spinning her around. “CIRI!!” Bea squealed in surprise, hugging her tightly. The two women stood in that embrace for a few moments. “You’re back!” Bea spoke breathlessly, having missed her deeply. Ciri had been like a whirlwind in her life, first hiding with her for a few days when their initial feelings for each other developed and then vanished… She returned later for an evening of deep passion that made Bea flush with arousal each time she remembered. And then Ciri had left her again… off to Skellige to fight a great evil, not knowing if she would live. Evidently, she had… and Bea hugged the woman she was in love with. “Are you here to stay this time?” she asked, unsure off Ciri’s plans. “Afraid not Bea… I’m only here for an hour or so!” Ciri responded, smiling gently as she saw Bea’s face crumple. “No reason to stay in Novigrad any more than that. I only came to fetch you!” “F-fetch me?” Bea asked confused.

“You’ve heard about the new Empress Cirilla haven’t you?” Ciri asked. “Of-course I have… everyone has!” Bea responded. “Well… how many Cirilla’s do you know my love?” Bea’s eyes widened as she grasped the implications of Ciri’s questions. She backed away, dropping into a deep bow. “Y-y-your highness!” she squeaked, making Ciri laugh. “Its ‘Your Majesty’ actually… but don’t be a silly goose Bea… I’m still Ciri to you… always will be” She hauled the redhead up, kissing her on the cheek. “Though… when we’re alone… I hope you’ll call me by that other title you used last time” she whispered against her ear seductively. Bea melted into her embrace. “Of-course…mistress” she whispered back.

Ciri fought the urge to reenact their steamy encounter from her last visit, and pulled away. “Well come along then you strumpet. Go pack your things… only stuff you really want. You’re going to be the Empress’ personal handmaiden from now on, so if there’s anything you don’t particularly need or like, leave it behind. We’ll be getting you a whole new… well everything from now on. New wardrobe, new possessions… new everything.” Bea gasped, hesitating, partly out of surprise and partly out of a reluctance to leave Ciri’s presence. “H-h-handmaiden? Ciri you can’t… what do I know of court? I’m just a barmaid!” “You won’t be dealing with the court… just looking after me. Being my friend. Living with me… and my family. But you’ve met them… you liked my da and sis didn’t you?” Ciri replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Bea giggled at that, nodding. “Very well then… I’ll go fetch my…”

“BEA!” The pair were rudely interrupted by a balding portly man stomping in. “What in the eternal fire’s name are doing you stupid wench! Get back to work!” He stopped short at the sight of the visitor in the bar. “Aah forgive me madam… but this stupid bint here must return to work. Please let me know what you desire!” Ciri glared at him, eyes flashing as he continued to address Bea “What’re you standing around for. Its bad enough that your hijinks and refusal to bar filthy non-humans costs me business. Now I find you standing around shirking!” Ciri had had enough, and finally spoke “Bea… go fetch your things… and you… who the FUCK are you?” Ciri asked, voice low with anger. Bea darted away, hurrying to pack her meager possessions, the prize of them being the small trinket Ciri had given her last time. “I am the owner of this establishment young miss… so a little more respect when you address me please” he responded to Ciri, angry but wary of this strange woman. “Well atleast I shall know what establishments to not patronize in the future when I visit this city.” Ciri responded acidly. “And if you must know, I am here to collect that beautiful woman you were insulting. She is to return with me to the Imperial Court at Nilfgaard, where she shall take her place as a handmaiden to the Empress.”

The stranger stared at Ciri for a few moments, before doubling up in laughter. Wiping his eyes, he looked at her in mirth “An Imperial handmaiden? A lowly barwench? Don’t make me laugh young miss… its obvious you come from a good family… but if you think such tall yarns will impress me, you are mistaken.” “I don’t give a fuck what you believe” Ciri hissed, furious now. “The point is, Bea is coming with me… whether you believe I’m telling the truth or not, I don’t give a damn. Aaah there she is…” Bea returned as Ciri finished, lugging a small bag stuffed with her prize possessions and some cash. “I…I shan’t have any other clothes Ciri” she replied apologetically, trying to emphasize the speed she had packed with. “Oh I don’t care in the slightest Bea… we’ll have you decked out in new things in a jiffy. Come now” Ciri grabbed her hand. “Wait just a minute” the owner of the Golden Sturgeon called out, “What do you think you’re…” He trailed off in shock as Ciri and Bea vanished in a flash of green light. A creeping fear crawled up his back… Who had the ashen haired stranger been… and was she serious about Bea being an Imperial Handmaiden? Within that misogynistic petty tyrant’s head, a fearful thought took hold, blooming into deep concern. It was at this moment that he knew… he had fucked up…

**************

The next few days passed by in a whirl. While everyone waited for the arrival of Dandelion and company, Ciri’s days were spent learning the ins and outs of Imperial rule, making plans with Triss and the other sorceresses of the Lodge, meetings with Imperial advisors… it went on and on. With Bea at her side in the evenings, the days at-least ended in pleasurable conversation and good company, every night a little party with her family and friends. Eskel and Lambert enjoyed the pleasures of life at Court, and of a Keira Metz thrilled by the opportunity to be in the lap of luxury again. Yennefer and Geralt spent the days lazing together, Yennefer sticking to the promise she had made to Geralt in Skellige and deciding she was done with the day to day of politics. She continued to advise Ciri as needed, but she was…retired. Instead the pair took Bea around Vizima, Yen helping her get kitted out for life at court, while Geralt simply enjoyed the simple joy of his soon to be wife at his side. Bea herself was utterly in awe. It hadn’t truly struck her before, but she was in the company of Legends. Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold, all names bards like her friend dandelion sang about, celebrated across the land. And she was with them! Bea had shivered in delight when she was reacquainted with Geralt. Struck dumb at being introduced to the awe-inspiring Yennefer, getting to know Ciri’s famous mother better. Ciri most enjoyed it when Bea was introduced again to Triss, the former barmaid blushing scarlet as she realized that the fourteenth of Sodden, advisor to Foltest of Temeria, Triss Merigold herself had been the submissive beauty who had helped Ciri bring her to shuddering orgasms that raunchy evening in the Golden Sturgeon. Bea was still trying to come to terms with it all…

She had to admit however, the little wedding that she found herself invited to was one of the most beautiful things she had witnessed. Though she did not truly know everyone as well as they knew each other, save for Dandelion, she wasn’t made to feel like an outsider. And with Ciri at her side, the evening passed in a storm of laughter and companionship. It was sadly to be the last of what had been an undeniably joyous period. The company broke up the following day. The Witchers and their sorceress were journeying North and East. Geralt to Novigrad with Dandelion and Zoltan, while Triss and Yennefer got busy with Ciri as they got ready to travel to Cintra. Negotiations with the Temerians and other parties had proceeded apace. Triss and Philippa had led the dialogue with Adda of Redania, working solidifying the end of hostilities. To Triss also fell the task of negotiating the restoration of Temeria with Roche and Ves. Yennefer meanwhile made plans with Margarita for the reestablishment of Aretuza, while also planning the details of Ciri’s coronation at Cintra. It fell to Bea to make sure Ciri’s things were planned out for the journey, coordinating with palace staff, ensuring Ciri’s quarters were well stocked… it wasn’t too different from running an inn to be honest… the only guests being the Empress and occasionally her family.

In all of this, Bea and Ciri had so far not found time for intimacy however. The initial days of learning and work left both women exhausted, and prior to the wedding they would simply fall asleep together in silent companionship. As the court set out from Vizima travelling in carriages and horses and pitching elaborate camps every evening, that was set to change. Three days out of Vizima, Ciri stormed into the tent she shared with Bea, after what had clearly been a frustrating day. Her handmaiden took one look at her face and decided Ciri needed more than just companionship tonight.

As Ciri grumbled and complained about her frustrations with Philippa and the squabbles among the Lodge, Bea pulled Ciri towards their bathtub, which lay freshly prepared with a giant tub of hot water. Outside the tent, a contraption designed to provide a supply of hot as well as cold water lay ready, a luxury reserved for the Imperial tent. Bea started to strip Ciri out of her clothes, as usual taking the time to admire again her perfection and beauty. Unlike previous days when Bea had been rather businesslike, tonight she was more intimate. Her hands brushed against Ciri’s skin as her shirt was pulled off. It lingered in her hair, stroking it and her neck as she undid the complicated hairstyle and let it down. As she unhooked her bra, Bea’s fingers pressed against Ciri’s tits. Slowly Ciri’s arousal grew, creeping up on her as she kept talking, not realizing what Bea was about, and the redhead herself careful to continue the tone of the conversation going.

Ciri slid into the tub with a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. Bea took the opportunity to undress, and then came up behind Ciri, gently massaging her neck and back, drawing a groan of satisfaction from the Empress. “Gods…that feels good. And then Philippa starts yapping on about needing to maintain a balance of power among mages, trying to force Rita into an agreement on…” Ciri went on, and Bea let her, but grinning mischievously, she moved on from what would usually be a relaxing evening massage to something far more seductive. Bea allowed her hands to drift over Ciri’s breasts, while she pressed closer to her back, her own soft boobs pressing against Ciri’s head.

As Ciri’s body relaxed and the warmth inside her grew, her voice started to trail off. Bea slowly slid a hand down her front, stroking Ciri’s belly within the warmth of the water. From behind, she nuzzled her neck, brushing her lips gently against her empress’ alabaster skin, her breath warm on her damp flesh. Ciri’s felt a moan escape her and her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt the wave of arousal course through her. She turned around, realizing what Bea had done and holding her face, kissed her full on the lips in appreciation and gratitude. Bea groaned with pleasure as Ciri explored her mouth, her tongue eagerly wrestling with Bea’s. In response the handmaiden slid her hand further down, stroking Ciri just above her clit, teasingly threatening further descent. The empress shivered in delight at the sensation of the soft hand upon her skin, so tantalizingly close to her pussy.

“I think its time you joined me in here Bea.” She said invitingly, roiling the water’s surface with a hand as she pulled away. Bea nodded, “As you wish…” and then leaned close to her ear, whispering seductively “mistress.” She got up, sliding into the tub next to Ciri while she groaned in pleasure at hearing that word from her lips. As soon as Bea was in the tub, Ciri grabbed her pulling her into a deep embrace, her back to Ciri’s front. The Witcheress snaked one hand to Bea’s tits, squeezing the firm but pliant flesh, while her other hand slid downwards. “Let me return the favour my slave” she whispered against Bea’s ear, fingering her clit and pinching her nipple. The redhead moaned in pleasure, grinding back against her empress as she toyed with.

As Ciri womanhandled Bea, she nuzzled against her neck, first kissing the tender flesh and then graduating to light nips and bites, making her handmaiden gasp at the sensation of skin pressing against her warmed and soft flesh. Ciri increased the pace of her fingering, hand squeezing Bea’s breast while below she slipped two fingers inside her cunt. “aaah Mistress… t-thank you” she gasped, her own hands reaching behind to Ciri’s neck, drawing her in closer to her. The feel of Ciri’s body pressed against her as her hands groped and prodded at her most sensitive parts had Bea squirming with arousal.

Ciri could feel her lover’s arousal mounting as her sighs and moans of pleasure grew louder and her breathing heavier and more irregular. She curled her fingers inside Bea making her squeal, as her legs kicked involuntarily. “I..I’m…gonna nnnrrghh… c-cum” Bea breathed, her body stiffening in pleasure. “Do it my love… cum for me” Ciri whispered in her ear, then started licking her lover sensuously along the side of her neck, sliding her tongue from her ear down to her chin. Ciri’s partner let out a small scream of pleasure as she finally felt the eruption within her, her making body arc in pleasure against the fingers still buried within her, and squeezing her tits. Ciri kept up her pace letting Bea experience the full joy of her orgasm, before she pulled her hand from within in, the two of them luxuriating in the warm water as Bea retreated from her heights.

The redhead suddenly turned in Ciri’s embrace, coming face to face with her empress. “May I have my turn now Mistress?” she asked pressing her lips to Ciri’s face, rubbing her nose to Ciri’s in a gesture of intimacy that brought tears to the ashen-haired lass’ eyes. Ciri nodded quietly as Bea kissed the tears from her eyes, knowing they represented love and not disappointment. Ciri’s eyes closed, and she relaxed into her lover’s embrace, whose hands slid all over her body for a few moments, exploring and appreciating the lithe and sensuous beauty of her mistress. Bea pressed her crotch against Ciri’s the softness of their flesh radiating warmth into each other. The warm water sloshed as Bea started to gently buck against her empress, while from behind, she snuck a hand down to Ciri’s ass. Bea grinned as the young empress’ eyes flew open in aroused shock as she felt two fingers push into her ass. Once within her, she made a -v- shape with her fingers, forcing Ciri’s pucker to widen, the very slight pain of the sensation vastly overshadowed by the electric pleasure that ran through her body.

“Goooods Bea… I didn’t know… mmmmmgh, you were -aah- such a good slut. So…good…at giving your m-m-mistress pleasure” Ciri moaned, starting to grind herself against Bea’s body, her arousal quickly building. The rate of that buildup increased as Bea, in response to her mistress’ statements, simply brought her lips to Ciri’s tits and bit down. The sensation of teeth pressing into her flesh made Ciri see white, and she came herself, and even within the water, Bea could feel her mistress’ cum against her thighs. The two women shivered in pleasure together, holding each other as they kissed at each other’s body, both now in a state of complete orgasmic bliss.

The loyal handmaiden noticed however her mistress’ weariness. She quickly got up, slowly pulling Ciri up. As Ciri stood there, Bea got to work with her towel, paying special attention to her cunt as the somewhat rough fabric was made to press against her sensitive skin, while Bea expertly patted her dry. Ciri could simply stand there, eyes closed and biting her lips, feeling herself succumb to the sensations. By the time she gained control of herself and opened her eyes, Bea had dried herself as well. “You should have let me help you Bea” she spoke somewhat regretful that she was allowing herself to be pampered and making her lover do all the work. The woman in question simply kissed her on the lips as she led her to bed. Laying her down, she crawled in beside her, front to back, arms possessively around her mistress as they fingered her tits and cunt.

Ciri found herself nearing her peak again as Bea slipped two fingers within her pussy while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Her other hand rolled one of Ciri’s light pink nipples between thumb and forefinger, while from behind, Bea buried herself in the thick white hair, breathing in the scent of her lover fresh from the perfumed bathwater. “Mistress smells so lovely… like a perfect blossom” she whispered, kissing the nape of Ciri’s neck and making her shiver. Within moments Ciri was cumming again, crying out Bea’s name in pure pleasure.

After that, Bea simply held Ciri, comforting her with her presence as sleep started to overtake both women. Ciri snuggled back into her, wriggling comfortably against the warm naked body behind her, loving hands across her. She took one of those hands and kissed them, sending a wave of pure joy through Bea. In that moment the young woman realized her life had truly changed irrevocably, and beside the woman she so loved, she decided she had found true happiness. “Remind me to explain your role in my coronation at Cintra my love” Ciri whispered sleepily, “I have a special role for you to play.” Smiling as Bea responded with a simple kiss to her neck, the two women fell asleep in each other’s arms, looking forward to tomorrow and the many tomorrows which would follow afterwards.


	2. Putting an Owl in its Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippa Eilhart makes a move behind Ciri's back, forcing her to act against the rogue Witch seeking to expand her powerbase within Ciri's court.

“You must focus Cirilla.” Margarita called out, “It’s critically important when casting a freezing spell. You know the magic is similar to the sign for Yrden that Witchers use. Where that slows and weakens those within its influence and hostile to the caster, your version is much more powerful, capable of freezing your enemies mid step. However, if you wish to be able to move yourself while casting it, you MUST focus!”

Ciri sighed and nodded, getting back to work. Training with Margarita was hard work, but it was one of the few parts of her day that Ciri truly looked forward to. It was time spent with a woman who was coming to be a dear friend as well as a respected mentor, while also reminding Ciri of more pleasant times, learning magic with Yennefer. Besides… it wasn’t half as tedious as the daily ins and outs of court life, with its exhausting feasts, tedious formalities and endless petitions and decisions.

For the most part, things were going quite well, Ciri had to admit. Her coronation had gone off without a hitch. She had issued her formal proclamations, greeted to wild cheers from the adoring crowd, a people who had long been gulled into believing their queen, the lion cub of Cintra, had been married off to her father and conqueror of the realm, Emhyr var Emrys. When the truth of Emhyr’s marriage to a fake Ciri emerged, the kingdom of Cintra was ready to rise up in outrage, its violence stemmed only by the enormous military presence due to the outbreak of the third Northern War. Soon after however news emerged that the grand-daughter of Calanthe lived. The land waited with baited breath, until it was truly confirmed. Ciri yet lived… and she would be crowned Empress! In an instant, Cintra and the northern realms conquered by Nilfgaard became quiescent, and Ciri’s personal popularity soared as the new ordering of the lands was announced.

The autonomy of Temeria, peace with Redania, and the rebuilding of the capital city of Cintra were all greeted by the doughty Northerners with unbridled joy. People began to hope that a true peace might genuinely exist between the North and the South. Ciri was in-fact in a particularly strong position to command the loyalty of the Northern rulers. The two major powers in the North were now both under the stewardship of regents rather than its own kings. And thanks in large part to her father, Ciri enjoyed the personal trust of both regencies. In Temeria, Vernon Roche, leader of the Blue Stripes, what had been the last free Temerian force in the North, was declared regent, to watch over the young Anaïs La Valette, bastard daughter of the late king Foltest, and the personal choice of the Nilfgaardians for the crown. Yet a child, her initial years would be under the stewardship of Roche, which would allow Temeria to recover from the ravages of war and occupation, in particular the territory of Velen. Meanwhile in Redania, Queen Adda, the widow of Radovid, fifth of his Name, ruled on behalf of her infant son. The only legitimate daughter of Foltest, she owed her life to Geralt of Rivia, who had freed her twice from a cursed existence as a Striga. That debt was passed onto Ciri, granting her a powerful call on Redanian loyalty, which had smoothed the peace negotiations. Ciri committed Nilfgaardian troops would stay South of the Pontar on the border with Kaedwen, but also promised aid to Redania to help put down the insurgency of Radovid Loyalists that was certain to break out in Kaedwen, as disgruntled faction leaders furious at Adda’s capitulation gathered there to try and build a powerbase. While Kaedwen was slowly collapsing into feuding baronies, the southern lords of the kingdom were all eager to come to terms with Redania and Nilfgaard. 

The coronation itself had allowed Ciri to once again signal the dawning of a new era, and a powerful break from the past. Instead of being crowned by a mage, or her predecessor or some priest of an overblown religion, Ciri opted for something both more personal… and yet containing deep symbolism. On her behalf, Yennefer announced that Ciri would be crowned, not by any aristocrat or someone of high birth, but instead by a common northerner. A woman who till recently had been a simply barmaid, but would now be elevated to the position of Lady in Waiting and Imperial Handmaiden. In having a commoner crown the Empress, Ciri declared her ultimate loyalty to the people of her realm, by whose grace she would rule. Yennefer’s announcements were greeted with thundering cheers, and even dour Veterans hardened by war and insurgency had tears in their eyes as they watched Bea crown Ciri. The love between the two young and beautiful women was painfully obvious to Triss and Yennefer, both of whom watched Ciri’s crowning with unbridled pride and joy. As they clutched each other and sniffled like little girls to see their young Ciri so beautiful and happy, they were profoundly glad Geralt was not here with them. Had he been, he would have been able to tease them mercilessly for their tearful display.

After the coronation, they had bid Ciri a temporary farewell. The Empress was sailing to the south, her court and her to be in Nilfgaard by week’s end, where she would then rule. Triss and Yennefer meanwhile would journey north with Ves. While Roche returned to the capital, they would go on a short tour of Velen, en-route to Novigrad and their husband. During their time in Velen they planned on giving Ves guidance on the issues that would need fixing, before they would part ways at Crow’s Perch, where Ves was ordered to take control of the garrison and issue fresh orders. It was no doubt only a matter of time before Ves and Roche announced to the world their own wedding, but the timing was entirely to be their affair. Meanwhile Triss and Yen desperately missed their husband, having had naught but one night to enjoy their nuptials. They looked forward to the reunification, and of learning of his own adventures which would no doubt have been extremely interesting. Dandelion had already sent word in his gossipy letters hinting that Geralt had met an old flame on a contract in Oxenfurt, and Yen and Triss were curious to see who he meant.

And thus they had parted. Exchanging hugs and kisses… and not before a giggling Triss gave her a present from the both of them. As Yen stood there blushing a deep shade of scarlet, Triss handed her a strap-on Dildo. Barely managing to speak over her laughter, she explained it was modeled on Geralt, since it was the best dick they had ever had. Triss told her she had personally enchanted it with special spells, which would allow the user to feel the very sensations it inflicted upon person it was penetrating. As Triss finished, Yen begged her daughter to not let Geralt know about this conversation, and Ciri grinned as she remembered the mischievous smile she had graced her mother with, “No Promises” she had said, reducing Triss to a fresh set of giggles.   
Ciri had spent the past few in Nilfgaard, taking meetings, receiving updates… and generally just ruling. She had ofcourse received news of her parents. Rita had been training her in the usage of Megascopes, and it had been nice to catch up with Triss and Yen. It was from them that Ciri learned of Geralt’s adventures with Olgierd von Everec and the mysterious being known as Gaunter O’Dimm, as well of the addition of Shani to his small, but clearly growing, harem. Ciri learned that her parents would be far closer than she had anticipated, as they were travelling South to Toussaint, Geralt having received a strange contract from its Duchess Anna Henrietta. All seemed well with them as Ciri imagined her father kept his three women in a state of perpetual bliss on their long journey to Beauclair.

Ciri snapped from her musing as the lesson drew to an end. “You’re making faster progress than anyone I’ve ever known” Margarita told her impressed. Ciri grinned bashfully at the beautiful blonde teacher she had rekindled a relationship with these past few weeks. It hadn’t taken much more than the lightest flirting by her and Bea for Margarita to pull her aside on the ship as sailed south, letting Ciri know that she reciprocated the attraction Ciri felt towards her. “But I ask you Cirilla, that you do not act on it. While I am to function as your tutor, I would be your friend, but I cannot be your lover. It would undermine the relationship of teacher and pupil. Once your education is complete…” she had trailed off, promising much, and Ciri had accepted. Rita’s logic was sound and meanwhile they recognized a growing friendship and took pleasure in it.

It was that that blooming friendship which alerted Ciri to the fact that something was wrong, as Rita failed to match her smile, distracted by something. “Everything ok Margarita?” Ciri asked. “Not particularly.” Margarita sighed, hesitated for a moment and then decided Ciri needed to know. “Philippa’s been demanding that the Lodge not allow me to run Aretzua on my own terms when its fixed up. She’s been talking to Fringilla, Ida, Francesca and Keira. She says I failed to protect the students there and the future of magic cannot be allowed to rest in just one pair of hands. She’s pushing to have the Lodge ask you to deny me the title of Rectoress… maybe give it to her? Or maybe just insist that the Lodge run the school as a collective.”

Ciri felt her anger growing. Of-course Philippa was making trouble… it seemed to be what she was best at. Ciri remembered their first encounter, back in Novigrad when Philippa declared that Ciri was being offered the “privilege” of being able to join the Lodge, while remaining unapologetic for her past scheming and attempts to control her. As tempted as Ciri had been to tell her where she could put her offer, she didn’t want to upset Triss and Rita and so had cautiously suggested she would consider it, after consulting Yennefer and Geralt. Philippa naturally overstepped by insulting Yennefer, claiming her opinion was of no value, and demanding that if Ciri ascended the throne to Nilfgaard, her mother was to be replaced by “someone reliable and competent to advise a ruler” as she had put it. Ciri’s response to that had been to grab the arrogant mage, bend her over a table and wallop her ass, pushing her into orgasm after orgasm till Philippa begged for mercy.

She later added to Ciri’s headaches in Skellige, sending Fringilla Vigo to communicate Emhyr’s plans to Cerys, the queen of Skellige, convinced that only mages should liaise between rulers and counting on Fringilla to cow Cerys thus increasing the influence of the Lodge (and thus Philippa) over the islanders. What she would however have ended up causing was an irreparable rift between Skellige and Nilfgaard, that might have threatened the entire campaign against the Wild Hunt. The only reason that hadn’t happened was because Geralt literally fucked things back into shape, forcing the mage and queen to overcome their differences. Ciri was left to berate Philippa, warning her against her scheming and ambitions.

And it seemed she had still not learned her lesson. “I thought I was a member of the Lodge Rita… and yet I learn plans concerning it are being made behind my back?” she asked, barely managing to mask her fury. Margarita sighed again, “That’s Philippa for you Ciri. Ida and Francesca have told her that if she can muster three votes, they’ll vote with her. But if there’s a deadlock, they wont. Philippa is counting on Keira and Fringilla to vote with her, leaving me isolated even if you and Triss voted for me. With Triss travelling, and their megascope not setup every day, Philippa is counting on catching me by surprise. Maybe summon a vote in a few days, and make it a fait accompli, perhaps not even letting you and Triss know, since your votes would be irrelevant. I couldn’t see any way out of it… so I didn’t really see any reason to tell you. I promised your mother and Triss that I wouldn’t drag you into politics”

Ciri felt her heart break at seeing Rita like this. She had suffered so much, seeing many of her young pupils tortured and killed… was tortured herself by Radovid. That Philippa dared to use that, dared to call Margarita a failure over that, threatened to send Ciri into an overpowering rage. For a woman who had got her eyes plucked out by Radovid, she was certainly quick to trumpet the failings of others!

“I’m going to find a way out of this Rita. Starting with the fact that I’m summoning Yen and Triss here. We’ll work out a way to counteract Philippa and after that… I’m going to show her the consequences of being a bitch to her comrades!” Ciri reassured her teacher and friend. What Ciri knew, and the rest of the lodge didn’t, was that she no longer needed megascopes to establish a basic telepathic link-up with Yen or Triss. The trio had been working on establishing long-range one-way communication. It didn’t allow for conversations, but it did allow for the exchange of short messages. Inside of an hour Yen and Triss, wherever they were on the road to Toussaint, would know that Ciri needed their help 

**************

That evening, Ciri sat around a small table with Triss, Yennefer, Margarita and Shani. Ciri had been delighted to finally meet the woman her father had taken such a shine too, and was intrigued at the mini-romance between her and Triss that appeared to have bloomed. Yen had previously told her about Shani’s background when detailing Geralt’s adventures. She had tried apologizing for not consulting Ciri before invoking her name to declare Shani a part of Ciri’s inner court. The empress hand waved that away quickly, reassuring her mother that Ciri trusted her to speak and act on her behalf, and she knew that Yen would never consciously do something to hurt her.

And so the party tried to grapple with the question of how to deal with Philippa’s latest monkey wrench. Bea waited on the small group herself, having dismissed the Imperial servants so that the discussion could proceed in absolute privacy. “We’ll never convince Fringilla. She hates you Yennefer, rabidly so” Margarita was explaining, “and having Geralt pound her into a dribbling mess only to leave her again, again for you, was just too much. She’ll be outwardly loyal, but if there’s any way to fuck with you, she’ll take it. And upsetting Ciri and screwing me over would achieve that, so she’s all for it.”

Triss meanwhile mused, “Ida dislikes Ciri as well, mostly because of her disdain for a human bearing the elder blood. But she won’t overcommit here. We just need one vote from Philippa’s camp, and Francesca will refuse to back her play. So. its either Ida or Keira. I lean towards Keira… but she’s been in the North for a fair while… and none of us know what poison Philippa’s fed her in the meantime.”

“I think you’re all overthinking this. I know how to get Keira to vote for Ciri” Yennefer spoke calmly, sipping at her wine, drawing all eyes to her, “this really is delicious. I must congratulate you dear Bea on your taste.” “Oh stop holding everyone in suspense mother and tell us,” Ciri grumbled at her. “Just call Keira on her megascope and tell her to vote for you Ciri, and against Philippa. That’s all it will take” Yen said shrugging. Triss stared at her “But how do we know what Philippa’s told her?” “Won’t matter” Yen said simply, “Just tell her that you’d be very sad if Philippa was allowed to punish Rita so unfairly. So sad… that Lambert and Eskel might take offense. After all… she knows what happens to those who upset their little niece. They’d both stop fucking her wouldn’t they?”

Shani stared dumbfounded at this cabal of women. Rita shared the same expression on her face, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in silent surprise. Triss and Ciri however burst into peals of delighted laughter. “That’s brilliant” Triss said, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh gods, threaten to cut Keira off from Witcher cock? She’d sooner sacrifice Philippa to Radovid than go along with that” “Well I doubt she’s that sadistic, but I do suspect it’ll ensure she votes with you Ciri” Yen said smiling. Ciri pulled her mother in a hug, kissing her on the cheeks in delight. “You do need to figure out what to do with Philippa though, ugly one” Yennefer said as she returned the hug. “Oh I have some ideas about that… I was hoping Shani would help me with that.” The redheaded doctor started at that. “M-me Your Majesy?” “Yup, you. I’m going make Philippa abase herself, and I think you can help. And Shani? Drop the Majesty please… my friends call me Ciri”

**************

“In short sisters, it is imperative mage training throughout the Continent, and most specifically Aretuza, not be placed under the control of any one person. Especially not someone who might not be up to the challenge of the task! The Lodge as a whole must have a say on the future running of Aretuza. The kingdoms of the North and the Empire will all benefit from this. If we can all vote on this today, here and now, I am sure I can convince our Empress of the value of this proposal” Philippa concluded, as Fringilla stood next to her nodding at every word. Margarita was present as well, face and emotions inscrutable as she simply stood there silently. The ephemeral images of Keira, Ida and Francesca projected from megascopes, completed the circle. “I question the absence of the full lodge. Why are Triss and Ciri not present?” Rita asked, quietly, drawing a smug smirk of victory from Fringilla.   
“If we can all agree on this, their presence will be unneeded. Even if they disagree, the Lodge functions by majority dictate. I doubt they would disagree however! As we know, Triss is travelling with her…husband, and seems unable to set up a Megascope while on the move. I have attempted to reach out to her, and failed. In regards our Empress, I would argue that her youth makes it difficult for her to truly judge questions of magical education. She is besides, busy with other work.” Philippa commented coolly.

“Your empress is indeed busy, but not so much that she couldn’t be told Eilhart” Triss voice echoed sharply as she walked into the room, making Fringilla and Philippa jump in shock and surprise. “Triss… y-you are here?” Fringilla asked in surprise. “Yup, never got any messages from Philippa. Which was lovely of-course, but not so much if it involves leaving me in the dark on Lodge business” “I do agree sis” Ciri said, following up behind her, leaving Philippa and Fringilla speechless. “I did not think my Imperial mages would seek to so actively deceive me.” “Your Imperial Majesty… I assure you…” Fringilla began to speak. “Quiet Vigo” Ciri barked at her, causing the dark-haired witch to shut up. “Upset as I am, I know you’re simply a pawn tonight, so count yourself lucky you’re being spared. As to Philippa…I expect to see you in my chambers after this meeting.”

Philippa’s eyes widened in fear at the implications… but she still had the numbers… she was sure. She could take the punishment from Ciri, but at-least she would still have won on Aretuza. Margarita must have gone running to her in desperation the moment she heard about the meeting, Philippa reasoned. “Ladies… a pleasure that we are all present then… however, the matter rests before us, so shall we vote?” “Not going to brief us first Philippa?” Triss asked her sweet voice not masking the rage in her green eyes. “I’m sure Margarita has already told you, let us see how our sisters vote before you weigh in? We can always reconsider our positions if we so choose.”

“I will vote with Philippa. I don’t believe Margarita has the right, or the strength, to carry such a burden” Fringilla spoke, cleaving to Philippa though nervous at being caught out. This was not what they had planned! “I too am tempted to vote with Philippa, though I shall follow my liege in this regard” Ida declared imperiously. “As Philippa knows, I will only cast my vote in her favour if I can be assured that this is the will of a majority of the Lodge’s members” was Francesca’s contribution. Philippa turned to Keria expectantly, telling herself she could almost taste the victory. “I-I was going to vote in favour of Philippa… however, upon further consideration I’ve changed my mind. I now see I was right to do so, for our leader has not been impartial in relaying information equitably.” Keira’s contribution left Fringilla and Philippa floored… What had happened? She had been difficult to convince, but it had seemed like she was on their side! Before they could react, Francesca butted in “With that, and what I’m sure will be negative votes from the others, I believe it is safe to say the numbers do not favor this motion. I too vote against it, as does Ida.” Keira nodded, and then continued, before Philippa or Fringilla had a chance to recover “Upon discussing this with my lovers, dear Eskel suggested that perhaps there should also be a change in our leadership.” The WITCHERS! Philippa thought furiously to herself, cursing in frustration. She realized they must have found a way to coordinate… no doubt told her they expected a different outcome. And ofcourse, Keira being the absolute slut she was… had caved. Keira however continued and Philippa started to get a sinking feeling over what was coming next, “For Philippa to have maneuvered in this way without keeping us all informed… I believe we must change our procedures somewhat. Let Philippa remain our leader, but as a counter-balance to her authority, we should cast votes on issues when the full lodge is present, and only when the matter is put to a vote by Empress Cirilla. As the person least involved in Lodge Affairs, she is least likely to have ulterior motives. Let her be the person to decide if we vote on future matters, and only then should we cast our votes” 

Fringilla and Philippa stared in horror. It would leave Philippa in-charge of logistics… but it would effectively defang her, since she would be forced to run things all past her liege. “I find myself opposed to this motion” Ida said, furious at the idea of a thief of the elder blood, and a child at that, having such power. “I however am not” Francesca replied calmly. She did not know Ciri, but what reports she had received told her Ciri could be trusted. More importantly, Dol Blathanna now owed its existence to the protection of Nilfgaard and she wasn’t about to fuck with its empress. Triss voted her favour of the motion quickly, followed by Margarita, the latter’s eyes flashing with the anger towards Philippa she finally allowed to surface. With Francesca’s vote, Fringilla’s and Philippa’s were rendered irrelevant, even if Ciri abstained. The meeting concluded with that, as Ciri turned heel and left without another word. “Come on Rita” Triss said to her friend, hugging her “Come to me and Yen tonight. Drinks with friends should help you get over today.”

Philippa stood frozen for a few moments, and then remembered Ciri’s commands from earlier. Gulping with nervousness, she followed her empress, knowing she was expected in her private chambers. She knew then she was in deep shit, but there was no way to get out of it. Not without feeling Nilfgaard and basically being an exile from every remaining royal court of relevance on the continent.

She walked into Ciri’s private chambers, to discover her empress in deep conversation with two women. The handmaiden Bea, Philippa was quite familiar with. The young red-haired woman however… seemed familiar but Philippa did not quite know her. She stood there, waiting, as Ciri continued to ignore her, giggling and whispering to Bea over something while Shani glanced with an odd nervousness towards the formerly blind sorceress, refusing to quite meet her eyes. After more than a few minutes, during which time Philippa stood there waiting to be considered, flushed with humiliation, Ciri finally turned to her, “Aah Philippa… here at last. Tell me mage… do you know Shani here? She is a Redanian physician of some renown.” Philippa nodded, hesitantly, recognizing her at last. “I’m glad… Though she is my currently my father’s lover, she is here tonight to assist me.”

“Assist with what Your Majesty?” the sorceress asked, working hard to prevent her voice from tremoring. “Why you of-course, Philippa. Did you think there would be no reprisal for the way you treated Margarita? Once again your insufferable politicking to further your ambitions has caused me distress. I think its time you truly learned your place Eilhart!” Ciri spoke, voice soft and threatening. “I’ve come to realize that you think you’re better than all the rest of us. Above us. Superior in some way or the other to everyone you meet.” Philippa stammered, trying to reply “I-I-I assure your Majesty noth…” “Silence you cunt!” Shani suddenly hissed, “How dare you interrupt your empress!” Philippa yearned to snap back at this common wench who dared abuse her! But she held her tongue, knowing she’d only make things infinitely worse.

“I believe its time you learned your place Philippa… in particular, its time you understood that you are not special. Not superior. If I desired it, you would be nothing more than a slave, meant solely to pleasure those you consider to beneath you. As you will tonight!” As she spoke, Shani had started slowly moving towards Philippa. She suddenly grabbed the mage, twisting her arms around her back, making her cry out in surprise. “Ciri please…”

Ciri got to her feet, walking towards Philippa whose eyes widened in fear. From behind her, Shani grabbed her low-cut dress, and yanked it down roughly, exposing her breasts, unprotected by a bra. Ciri’s hand shot forward, groping her large tit, nails digging painfully into her skin leaving little red marks. Philippa felt tears well in her eyes as she winced in pain, her body involuntarily struggling trying to pull away from the sensations. Shani nuzzled the mage’s neck from behind, carelessly licking her neck as she kept ripping away at the dress, tearing it in some places as she hastily worked to expose her. 

“Mmmpphh, s-stop this S-Shani, Ciri…” she whined helplessly as Ciri continued roughly kneading her ample bossom, the skin reddening at the abuse while her nipples stiffened. Bea watched from behind in satisfaction, grinning at finally being witness to an episode of Ciri putting the arrogant witch in her place.

“Tell me Philippa… what gives you the right?” Ciri asked, her second hand shooting towards the busty nude woman’s crotch, painfully pinching her clit. “AAAAAHHHH…p-puh-please don’t…nnnggh” the mage squealed in reply, as Shani’s hand, now free, slapped the tit free from Ciri’s attentions. Even as Philippa protested, seeking to escape the treatment, to repress the effect of the humiliation, her body was already betraying her. She shivered as Shani bit her neck, unconsciously arching her back more and pressing her breasts against the cruel hands squeezing them. She felt her crotch moisten, her groans growing deeper as she felt the arousal starting to course through her, just as it had when Ciri had bent her over the table and spanked her silly.

Her mind filling with the fog of lust, she dimly heard Ciri “I asked you… what…gives…you…the…right?” each word punctuated by a sharp spank from Shani, making her tit jiggle and flush red, as she cried out in arousal. “The…aaaarghhh… right… to…w-what?” she moaned, as Ciri slipped two fingers roughly into her pussy, scraping her slickening inner walls as her thumb painfully ground against her hypersensitive clit. Ciri nodded at Shani, who stepped back slightly, though still pinning Philippa’s hands behind her. “WHAT?” Ciri asked, landing a thunderous spank to the mage’s large ass, her butt jiggling as she cried out.  
“Gives” SPANK!

“You” SPANK!

“The right” SPANK!

“To call me” SPANK!

“CIRI?” SPANK!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEeemmmm S-s-sooooory” Philippa screamed as her body came furiously at the sensation of being spanked so hard while her cunt lay filled with Ciri’s twisting and curling fingers. Legs shaking and body shuddering threatening to collapse, she was only held up by Shani’s grip, as the redhead continued to enjoy the feel of her enormous tits in her hand. “F-forgive m-me…” Philippa trailed off, not sure what Ciri expected to be called.

Bea grinned evilly, deciding to join in the fun. “I have that gift ready mistress” she spoke, stripping off her top, her bottoms already gone. Philippa’s eyes immediately switched to the handmaiden, her eyes falling to the giant cock that swung erect, swaying threateningly… Bea had pulled on the strap-on that Yennefer and Triss had given Ciri. “No…please… Ci…I mean…mistress” Philippa begged, “I..haven’t taken a man in years… that would… never…nnnggh” she broke off in moans as Shani pressed her fingers into her sensitive sphincter, cutting the woman off in shock. “You…don’t get to call her that” Shani whispered threateningly as she cruelly ground her fingers inside Philippa’s unready anus.

“Shani’s right my little slave-witch” Ciri continued, slapping and pinching the mage’s breasts again. “My lovers get to call me that… you my slutty…” SPANK! “slave” SPANK! “cunt!” SPANK! “will address me as Your Majesty” “Aaaaaah… Yeeeesss Your…mmgh…Majesty!” Philippa cried, pain and pleasure coursing through her as she came again to the brutal anal fisting she was receiving from Shani. “Its time you learned your place as the Imperial cumslut Eilhart” Bea whispered against her ear, the dildo pressed against her thigh, letting Philippa feel its size. “You think people like Bea and I are just servants and commoners, don’t you? Shani continued, hand pulled from her ass and roughly clutching her cunt. “Well… time you learn to serve the people instead” Ciri finished for them, casting a spell just as Shani and Bea pulled away. Philippa felt herself bodily picked up, and tossed onto the bed as if by a giant tossing his toy.

She landed flat on her back; legs splayed as the breath was knocked out from her. Before she could recover, Bea was at her legs, flipping her over. As Philippa looked up, her vision was filled by a pair of thighs, a small neat red bush above a glistening pussy. She struggled helplessly as Shani grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face in between her legs. “What do you think your Empress will do if you refuse her command” she whispered, grinding her cunt against Philippa’s lips. Reluctantly the mage’s tongue crept out from between her lips, tears of humiliation flowing down her face as she started to slowly lick the cunt before her. Shani moaned, throwing her head back and groaning. Philippa was allowed to continue unmolested for only a few moments before Bea prodded her cunt with the tip of the dildo modeled on Geralt’s own witch-breaker. Philippa stiffened in panic, trying to pull back but finding her head pinned by Shani. She was forced to moan her protests into Shani’s pussy, lips and voice muffled by her skin as the moans of the young doctor grew louder. “Oooh Gods Bea, this woman is great. I think she wants more” she declared, Philippa’s protesting squeals growing louder.

“I think she does” Bea said, grinning sadistically, pushing the cock into Philippa. The ungodly thickness that started to penetrate her sent the witch into a screaming orgasm. Her body felt like it was being split apart as she was filled in a way no lover before had ever managed. Having long preferred sapphic love, Philippa’s body was particularly unused to any serious girth penetrating her, let alone something as massive the White Wolf’s cock. Ciri watched in satisfaction, as Bea started to pound into Philippa, while Shani held her in place by pulling hard at the elder mage’s twin schoolgirl pleats, legs locked around her back. Philippa’s body came again and again, her cum flowing from in waves as she mumbled and moaned pathetically into Shani’s twat, her tongue and lips spasming against the sensitive skin. Shani felt her pleasure rising, aided by Ciri suddenly coming to her, grabbing her short hair, pulling her head back and kissing her with passion. Bea watched her mistress dominate Shani’s mouth with a lovely encouraging smile even as she continued to pick up the pace with which she was banging Philippa, her body now being rammed with some force into redhead opposite her.

It was her turn next, as Ciri came to kiss her once Shani burst into orgasm, cumming furiously against Philippa’s lips. Ciri was tugging at Bea’s hair now, kissing her, while Shani was hissing at the witch between her legs, “Go on slut… hope the mighty sorceress enjoys the taste of a nobody like me” Philippa was long past protest or even coherent thought by this time, her body pushed to her limits as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her and the scent of sex, the taste of Shani’s womanly juices and the massive dick still plunging into her deepest depths became the entirety of her world. Bea meanwhile was giggling as she suddenly broke away Ciri’s appreciative tonguing of her mouth. “It seems like our empress has a preference for redheads” she giggled at Shani, making her burst into laughter in turn. The sound of delighted laughter filled the room as Ciri shrugged, sniggering herself. She couldn’t deny it, she had to admit. Ciri then looked down at Philippa’s spasming body, and gave Bea a light swat on her ass. “Enough now love” she said, and Bea obligingly pulled out, slapping the wet dick against Philippa’s butt once before stepping away. Shani too pulled back, and the witch simply lay there, legs splayed, cum staining the bed, tongue lolling as her exhausted body tried to recover.

It took her several minutes to finally regain her senses and roll over at which point she was confronted by the sight of a still clothed Ciri sitting on her chair, both redheads on either side of her as she groped and kissed both women. “F-f-forgive m-me for my misdeeds” Philippa moaned, hoping that by begging for forgiveness she might be allowed to leave. Ciri broke away from Shani and looked at her. “Have you truly learned your lesson Philippa? Will you stop trying to push your ambitions onto everyone else?

“Yes your majesty” she panted in reply, still trying to recover. “I swear… I will serve you… only you… and not mmm my ambitions” Ciri nodded at that, and Philippa felt a flash of relief, thinking she was done. “Good…” the single word almost led to Philippa missing what Ciri said next, near collapsing with happiness at the thought that this ordeal was over. “…however just to make sure the lesson sticks… You’re going to serve as sex slave for the next two weeks” Philippa’s eyes snapped open, her devious mind instantly spinning into overdrive, unaware that Ciri was watching closely, probing her mind, aware of those thoughts that were condemning Philippa. The mage considered the opportunity of serving Ciri… the power she might gain if Ciri could be seduced, perhaps turned from Rita or Triss with the right words whispered after nights of passion. Carelessly caught up in a whirl of ambitions, Philippa imagined using the next two weeks to dominate Ciri from below, turning the tables on her, making her heel… perhaps even beg for forgiveness in turn! She failed to notice Ciri’s eyes narrow briefly in anger as she moaned “It would be my pleasure to serve you… your majesty”

“Oh you’re very mistaken Philippa” Ciri’s voice dropped a level, threatening now. “I won’t be who you are enslaved to. You shall be shared by Miss Shani and my lovely Bea here for the next two weeks. I’m sure they can work out an equitable way of keeping you occupied” Philippa’s eyes flared in panic, her short-lived rebellious ambitions crashing into dust. “I have much to do during the day” Shani spoke conversationally. “And I have very little work when Ciri is away at court” Bea continued. “Its decided then, in the day, Bea can keep the great Philippa Eilhart occupied. At night, Shani shall take over” Ciri spoke chirpily. “In the evenings… you can both split her evenly.” Bea started at that. “Mistress… what off you?” she asked. “I’ll survive without your attentions for a couple of weeks lovely one. Besides you’ll still come back to my bed at night, so maybe I’ll occasionally have my way with you, while you’re too exhausted to resist” Ciri replied naughtily, making Bea go momentarily cross-eyed at the vision of Ciri having her as she tried to protest in exhaustion. Philippa lay there, staring mutely in horror, as Ciri turned her eyes back on her, voice cold again. “And let me be clear Eilhart… dissatisfy your mistresses, and I’ll make this punishment longer. Prove to me that you are compliant, and only then shall you regain your freedom and position”

Philippa gulped down her desire to protest, as she contemplated the coming fortnight. Days and nights to be spent in humiliating servitude to Shani and Bea… Margarita, and Triss and more horrifyingly Yennefer free to enjoy her subjugation. “Yes your majesty” she groaned grudgingly, as Shani came to her, yanking at her hair to lead her off. “Come slut… lets return to our quarters… I have a sudden desire to show my latest toy to dear Triss” said Shani maliciously making Philippa crawl, on hands and knees, after her new mistress on her hands and knees while Bea and Ciri took her place on the bed, snuggling into each other in satisfaction.


	3. Redefining Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea comes to a realization about her relationship with Ciri after turning to Margarita for some help. Ciri meanwhile finds a way to reward and honor the loyalty and service of the Var Attre family.

Ciri sighed as she contemplated the sheaf of papers before her. Bea, in-charge of the logistics of the social life in court finished up her plans for the upcoming feasts and reorganizations of the Imperial kitchens and turned to her mistress and lover. “Everything all right Ciri?” she asked, sitting next to her on the sofa, stroking her hair gently. Ciri didn’t reply to the query, simply sighing again as she subtly leaned into the warmth of her companion, eyes locked onto the papers in-front of her. “Come on… tell me what’s got you bothered Ciri” Bea prodded, “Maybe I can help with those papers there? Hmm lets see here… Report on the implications of Skellige raid reductions from the Committee on Coastal Tax Revenue…” Bea trailed off going cross-eyed at the thought that someone actually had to write this. “Its stuff like that” Ciri grumped… “I’m…well bored! Ok, maybe not bored… just tired of the tediousness of this all.”

Bea nodded, understanding. She had come to know of Ciri’s history the past few months, and it wasn’t surprising that Ciri found the lack of action tedious. Triss and Margarita had worked with Philippa to find a series of honest, passionate and dedicated administrators to form the head of her Court Bureaucracy. Ciri’s inputs were only needed for major decisions. Ciri craved action, and so she kept finding work for herself. Bea also realized though that what Ciri really needed was more people to engage with… more people to keep her occupied. Smiling sadly as she hugged her lover Bea told herself that she alone was not enough. Ciri’s work hadn’t stopped in the weeks that Yennefer, Triss and Shani had been there. But their presence and advice meant that Ciri didn’t feel so alone. Bea didn’t question Ciri’s affections for her, but as head of Ciri’s household, she had her own duties and work. And though the two loved each other deeply, Ciri was her father’s daughter, and she likely needed a wider circle of companions. But Bea wasn’t sure how she could help her lover here, and decided she would seek out advice form the one person left in court who Bea Ciri trusted.

**************

“I understand what you’re trying to say Bea” Margarita cut off her stop and start attempts to try and explain the problem. Bea was sitting in her office, trying to explain what she thought was wrong with Ciri, trying to get across how she wanted to help… how she was failing, and that she needed advice. But she didn’t know for what exactly, just as she didn’t know what specifically she could do to help Ciri. Margarita decided she had made a mistake in this conversation. The Rectoress had assumed Bea had come on business, and so had conducted the conversation along that line, sitting calmly behind the desk from which she managed the affairs of the Nilfgaard mage academy.

But Bea had to come to ask the advice of Ciri’s friend, and more to the point, she was sitting there explaining that she wasn’t adequate companionship for her friend and lover. Rita got to her feet, coming around her desk and pulling the imperial handmaiden to her feet enveloping her in a hug. “Bea, uptil this point I truly hadn’t appreciated how much you love Ciri. That you would come to a relative stranger, and admit to her that you believe that you’re not enough to keep Ciri happy… and ask for nothing but how to help her achieve it? I truly hope Ciri appreciates just how lucky she is…” Bea returned the embrace, hearing her fears and insecurities praised like that burst an emotional dam, and she slowly cried for a few moments into Rita’s shoulders, as the elder mage held her, stroking her back. “I think you’re wrong however…” Rita said gently once Bea’s tears dried a little. “You think you’re inadequate… you are not. Ciri doesn’t need to replace you Bea… nor does she need someone better than you, or someone who can lover has as well as you. The reality is… nobody can do that. Triss, Yennefer, Geralt… they all love her true, but nobody else can love her as you do.” Rita pulled Bea away from her shoulder and locked eyes with her. “You’re right that our dear empress needs more companions… friends and people she can confide in addition to her family. She already has me, and I suspect being Geralt’s daughter, those friends should also be her lovers. But while they might be her lovers, none are going to replace you.” Bea sniffled slightly, Rita’s reassuring words comforting but her fears not fully erased. Margarita looked her and decided she deserved to know. “You remember when Ciri and you flirted with me on the ship back to Nilfgaard?” Ciri’s lady in waiting nodded, a slight smile as she considered those carefree days from months ago. “What I didn’t tell anyone, save Ciri, is that the sense of attraction was returned. The day Ciri’s magical tutelage ends Bea, is the day our empress will be free to have me. And I honestly look forward to it. But even I will never replace you… and it comforts me greatly to know that someone like you will be at Ciri’s side”

Bea stared as she absorbed the import of the Rectoress’ words. Margarita quickly leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, before she pulled away. “I look forward to it a lot” she smiled seductively for a moment, before turning serious again. “But on Ciri… I agree there are a few things that need sorting. The first is… she needs some women closer to her age to be companions and friends. There are reasons kings and queens have companions of their age… you need people you can trust to share the burdens of court. When Ciri has Yennefer and Triss with her, she has those companions. Women who are experts at court life and who she can discuss matters of petty politics with” Bea nodded at that, replying “And I can’t do that. I’m well aware… I am after all naught but a barmaid.” Margarita was tempted to offer reassuring words again, but saw that Bea was not ashamed of her background, and didn’t need to be propped up on this account. She hadn’t thought it possible, but her respect for the young woman shot up even more. “Very true… and these need to be women from noble families Ciri can trust to be loyal… If you don’t mind Bea, I think I might just know a few people. Let me advise our empress on this matter.” Bea nodded again in agreement, visibly relaxing as she felt a burden lift from her shoulders. Rita continued however “There is something more however you can do. It’s important that every now and then you two change the paradigms of your relationship. You’ve demonstrated to Ciri how much you trust her… I think it’s time Ciri learned truly how much she can trust you.” The young redhead was confused now, and Margarita smiled, leaning forward and whispered in her ear, making the handmaiden’s eyes go wide…

**************

“His Excellency, senior representative of Nilfgaard to the Northern Realms, Ambassador Var Attre!” the imperial herald announced. “His Grace, commander of the 7th Ymlats Infantry Regiment and General of the Alba Division, Duke Var Attre!” The two brothers of the Var Attre clan entered the throne-room. It had been a long time since the family had been graced with such a public Imperial audience. Under Emhyr they had been overshadowed by the Voorhis family, and though their loyalty and competence ensured they were not out of favor, Emhyr’s desire to keep Voorhis ambitions in check had led to him keeping Moorvan and his father close, which however had allowed them to marginalize the Var Attres.

Both men kneeled at the foot of the throne, offering homage to the Empress. “Rise my lords, and receive your Empress’ favor” Ciri called out, her right hand outstretched. The Duke stepped forward first, amazed at this sign of high imperial favour. His younger brother followed, “Your Imperial Majesty does us a high honor” he said head bowed after he had kissed her hand. “Your family has done much to earn it Your Excellency.” The Empress replied regally.

It was true that despite being out of favor, the two brothers had been key to Nilfgaard’s plans over the past many months. The Ambassador had been at Novigrad during the war, desperately trying to negotiate the capitulation of the city to Nilfgaardian authority. His success in the venture was not entirely due to him, given that Geralt’s assassination of Radovid had fundamentally altered the geo-political landscape. The Ambassador knew that of-course, but it was undeniable that his diplomatic skills had been critical to pushing the Nilfgaardians to capitulate. That Ciri had never even mentioned this debt to her father, though she knew of it, had only served to strengthen his sense of loyalty to her. Following the war, and working closely with Triss Merigold and Philippa Eilhart, they had rapidly negotiated the peace treaty with Redania which brought the massive conflict along the Pontar to a slow close.

His brother, the Duke of Attre, had his own reasons for his deep and passionate devotion to Cirilla and her family. A deep Nilfgaardian patriot, he and his personal infantry regiment had led the Nilfgaardian vanguard against the Wild Hunt. Frozen by Caranthir’s White Frost magic, he and his men owed their lives to the White Wolf and his cub, and he had watched alongside his soldiers with awe as Geralt first slew Caranthir before his eyes, and then Eredin after personally boarding the Naglfar. The Duke preferred leaving politics to his younger brother, himself at heart a simple soldier. And the soldier that he was worshiped the ground that Ciri and Geralt walked on, so awed had he been with their martial prowess. Later the General had commanded the final set of operations across the Pontar in Kaedwen, working with Redanian royal troops and Kaedweni barons to mop up the insurgency of the Radovid loyalists, which had been the final element sealing the peace treaty his brother had negotiated. Soon after sending word of his victory, the pair had found themselves summoned via portal for an urgent Imperial audience.

“Rise my lords” Ciri commanded and the two men arose. “In thanks for your family’s many years loyal and dedicated service, it is our command that the Var Attre brothers be inducted into the Order of the White Flame. The court murmured in awe as royal heralds walked up, holding cushions bearing the emblems of the greatest honor in the Empire. They bowed their heads in respect, as Ciri personally descended from her throne to pin the white flame pins to their chests. “Further, I hereby announce that Duke Var Attre shall take command our Northern Armies, basing himself at the Imperial headquarters in Vengerberg. General Voorhis is hereby reassigned to the Imperial Garrison of Cintra.” Ciri’s words further confirmed how the tables had turned, as the Voorhis family was condemned to greater ignominy. Cintra was the personal demesne of the Empress and thus governed more directly from Nilfgaard than the other territories. Unlike the military commanders of other realms, who held authority equivalent to the Imperial Governors, the commander of the garrison at Cintra was little more than a glorified company commander, his duties purely military and possessed of no political significance.

“Ambassador Var Attre is reassigned from Novigrad to Nilfgaard” Ciri continued, the younger brother’s eyes widening slightly as felt a momentary burst of fear that he was to be demoted. “Where his Excellency shall take charge of the Imperial diplomatic corps.” The court burst into applause as Ciri concluded, taking her seat on the throne, while the two men knelt again in gratitude. More quietly she asked, “You have two daughters do you not Your Excellency?” “Edna and Rose, your Imperial Majesty” he said nodding. His brother had a son as well of-course, but as heir to the Duchy, he had already been introduced at court. The Ambassador had kept his daughters with him at Novigrad, deeming it safer than exposing them to a court dominated by the Voorhis faction. “It has recently been brought to my attention that I am in dire need of companions if I am to continue functioning effectively as Empress. You will both recall that General Voorhis had presumed to think he would fulfill that function as he subjugated me to…wifely submission.” The brothers simply stood quiet, wondering what was coming next. “I know your daughters are already acquainted with our father, and our dear friend Dandelion. Both have spoken highly of them, and we wondered perhaps if they would like to join us at court, as ladies in waiting and handmaidens to the empress… under the Lady Bea of-course”

The younger Var Attre brother started, eyes flaring at what Ciri was proposing. To have his daughters serving the Empress personally… it was a sign of unmatched Imperial favor. Through them, the family would have direct access to the Empress’ ears. If he accepted, the Var Attre family would go from one of the great factions in the court, to the greatest. “You must understand why I brought up the topic of General Voorhis however. What I am offering is not merely my companionship… though of-course if your daughters do not want anything save that, I shall have the utmost respect for their wishes. But if they are willing… and if you shan’t object…” Ciri trailed off, the meaning of her words obvious to the two men.

“It would be our greatest honor Your Imperial Majesty” Ambassador Var Attre replied. In truth, Ciri was doing him a favor. His twin daughters were…largely uninterested in men. Their father had long given up hopes of convincing them to marry, and instead had been forced to watch as his daughters flirted and dallied shamelessly with both genders, making their preference for the feminine ever clearer. In the far north…this would have gotten them lumped with the morality of sorceresses and were it not for his diplomatic immunity, in deep trouble. Even the South had its moralistic qualms about such things… but with the Empress herself? He had no doubt his daughters would soon be infatuated with their lady, and he sighed with the genuine relief of a father who was finally in a position to settle his children.

Ciri nodded, pleased at their response. “I shall await them in our chambers tonight then My Lord… I look forward to getting to know them much better…” grinning slightly as she watched the father of the daughters flush in embarrassment as he understood of her meaning.

**************

In Ciri’s private audience chambers, the twins knelt, reciting the traditional oath that ladies in waiting to the Empress took. As they finished, Bea turned to Ciri. “You didn’t make me do any of that” Ciri was still watching the two kneeling sisters, somewhat bemused. “Hadn’t the slightest idea this was a thing love” she answered truthfully. The sisters had walked in as soon as they were announced, and before either Ciri or Bea could respond with a friendly greeting, had fallen to their knees and started reciting. Grinning, Bea came forward chivvying the two women to their feet, handing them goblets of wine. “I’m afraid our Empress isn’t too big on formalities. She did after all invite you to serve as her companions, not her servants” she said giggling.

The sisters looked bashfully at their empress, both instantly attracted to her now that they were up-close, and especially after their poor father had forced himself to explain the extent of Ciri’s “offer.” Rosa licked her lips in anticipation as she nodded “It is our great honor Your Majesty.” Edna nodded, clutching her glass but quiet, somewhat intimidated. “Both of you… please sit” Ciri said, smiling. “First of all… none of this ‘Your Majesty’ nonsense when in private. While I understand that in public it would not be acceptable, but when it’s just us ladies, or when you are with my close friends and family, I am to be just Ciri, understand?” Edna nodded “Yes Lady Ciri” making Bea giggle. “So, tell me… has your father explained exactly what I offer you as my handmaidens my dears?” their empress continued. Rosa took glug of her wine, mustering the courage to answer for them both. Her eyes widened as she marveled at its taste. Bea noted it with satisfaction “Like it do you? Chose it myself for the Imperial table. It’s a new wine out of Toussaint.”

If there was one thing Bea knew better than anything, it was her liquor. And when she had sampled the latest offerings out of the Wine Capital of the continent, one in particular had stood out. That it turned out to be a product that Ciri’s father part-owned and had a hand in having helped create only made her decision easier. The Belgaard Vineyard quickly received notice of an exclusive and extremely lucrative contract, reserving the finest offerings of their supply of the Butcher of Blaviken for the Imperial household. Bea had taken personal pleasure in designating Corvo Bianco as an extension of the Imperial house, ensuring it would not find itself supplied with lower quality stock from the annual crop. Ciri had immediately fallen in love with rich and complex Red, and once she learned of her father’s hand in it… she made it her favored drink. For whatever reason, it made her feel just a little closer to Geralt when she sipped at it.

“Papa explained it Your Maj…Lady Ciri. Edna and I would be…” she gulped; cheeks flushing slightly. “are honored.” Ciri looked carefully at the two. “You’re both sure? I hope your father didn’t make you feel coerced in any way… If either or both of you wish to remain only our friends, and not… surrender yourself to me shall we say? I won’t mind in the slightest. I would never allow you to feel forced in this regard, and even if you did accept, the day you wished to stop, Bea and I would do so.” Both sisters nodded as Ciri finished, reassuring their empress.

“Well it’s been a long day, and our empress should retire soon… but till then, why don’t we all get to know each other a little better?” Bea said smilingly, one arm curled around Ciri’s waist. She found the hug returned, as Ciri snuggled against her “Why don’t you both tell us in your own words how you know Dandelion and my father. I’d love to hear what you know and think about them” she said. The familiarity and informality of the pair started getting to them as they started relaying their gossip and tales, hesitant at first but with their confidence growing as the wine helped lower everyone’s inhibitions.

The Var Attre twins relayed their stories from Novigrad, Rosa detailing her story of Geralt’s time as a sword instructor. She was drunk enough to admit that she had tried very hard to get in his pants. “I wonder where there any women in Novigrad who weren’t throwing themselves at him” she sighed, glancing side-eyed at Bea who stuck her tongue out at Ciri in response. Edna giggled lightly in response. After that it was Ciri’s turn to spin yarns as Rosa and Edna eagerly plied her with questions about her adventures. Within minutes they were transformed from noble ladies to eager fangirls, falling rapidly in lust with the woman who till now they could only admire from a distance. They found being in her presence intoxicating, and the sight of Bea and Ciri casually feeling each other up or exchanging kisses was extremely alluring. Especially as they considered how soon it would be them the Empress felt up…or kissed… or manhandled… Rosa almost swooned as the images she painted for herself swam before her. Edna sat biting her lips to hold back her desire to beg for a kiss as she watched Bea receive one from Ciri.

Bea felt her own desires building and decided it was time to call it a night. “Well, it’s been a lovely evening! But I do think its time our dear Empress retired for the evening.” Ciri nodded, her own eyes bright with lust as she wondered what she might do to Bea this evening “Edna, Rose… I wouldn’t dream of making you join us tonight without having had time to consider the offer and your desires. While we’ve been here, your quarters have been made ready… know that as my ladies you shall have access to my own any time you wish. But do make sure you follow Lady Bea’s instructions.” With those words, Ciri dismissed the pair, too distracted by thoughts of Bea to notice the stricken looks on their faces. Bea however did, “Come Ciri… don’t be cruel… Edna, Rose… you’re welcome to stay tonight, if you’d like.”

The twins exchanged looks with each other and came to a sudden decision. They got to their feet and promptly knelt before Ciri, whose eyes widened in surprise. The two handmaidens started slowly pulling Ciri’s shoes off, bending over together to kiss her feet, their cheeks blushing furiously with the arousal coursing through them. “My my… guess you have your answer mistress” Bea whispered mischievously. “Seems you have two more eager slaves at your side.” Rosa moaned in anticipation at being called a slave while Edna simply started moving her lips higher, inching towards Ciri’s thighs as she worked at undoing her skirt, while her sister pulled at her stockings, slowly exposing her bare feet, Ciri’s toes wiggling in delight.

Ciri threw her head back, letting out a low moan of pleasure as she felt the twins’ hands and lips on her skin. Rosa pulled at the lower half of her dress, even as Edna continued to worship her feet and legs, alternating between kissing and brushing her lips against Ciri’s legs. Her hands meanwhile gently massaged her empress’ feet, the combination of arousal and relaxation making her mistress’ head spin in delight.

Bea watched the pair for a few seconds and got to her feet, moving behind the sofa. She looked down at her Ciri, her head thrown back against the back of the seat as she enjoyed the sensations coursing through her. Bending over, Bea took her lips against her own, kissing Ciri with passion, her tongue comfortably tangling with her lover’s, first in her own mouth and then in Ciri’s. Meanwhile her hands slowly undid her empress’ top, leaving her clad only in a bra and a set of panties growing wetter by the second. “mmm… seems Mistress already has a rose of her own” Rosa moaned, kissing the rose tattoo on Ciri’s inner thigh, her lips and breath tantalizingly close to Ciri’s cunt, making her tense with pleasurably anticipation, her body starting to feel hotter with every passing second.

Ciri let herself be toyed with, the sensation of multiple fingers and lips all over her skin driving her mad with arousal. Bea’s hands gently ghosted over her tits, slowly undoing her bra as she alternated between undressing Ciri and pressing her fingers to her nipples and boob flesh. Edna’s hands pressed into her lower legs with a comfortable firmness, expertly massaging her. Rosa started to pull her panties off, eager to get at her mistress’ dripping quim. Her fingers danced on Ciri’s skin even as the room’s slightly cool air brushed against her exposed pussy, quickly cut off by Rosa’s returning to her thighs, nuzzling into her flesh.

“That’s enough you two” Bea suddenly called out. The Var Attres obligingly retreated. “Let’s all dress more appropriately for the evening, shall we?” Bea continued. Getting the hint, the twins put on a little show for Ciri, undressing each other as they knelt on the floor. Bea came back around, and gently lowered herself back into Ciri’s lap, whose fell desperately upon her lover, eagerly seeking to reduce her to a similar state of nudity. As Bea’s clothes came flying off her, the twins before them advanced their show. As their tops fell off, they pressed into each other, passionately kissing, groping and fingering the other. “Poor Dandelion” Bea and Ciri each thought individually, as they imagined the teasing this pair must have subjected the bard too.

Within a few moments, all four were nude. Ciri’s hands were greedily groping at Bea’s tits and pussy, making the former barmaid gasp in pleasure. “I looove having your sexy body within my grasp Bea” Ciri whispered lewdly into her ear, pinching her nipple. Bea let her have her way for a few more seconds and then pulled away. She leaned forward, whispering instructions to the twins, who both nodded. They promptly got to their feet, gently pulling Ciri to hers, and began kissing her neck and back. Ciri stood there pliantly, eyes closed failing to notice Bea slip away. The Empress’ new handmaidens slowly started guiding their mistress towards the bed, pressing their nubile bodies up against hers. Every few steps, they’d switch positions, one behind, the other in front. Lips on her tits, her neck, her face… Ciri moaned in delight, as two pairs of hands pulled and pushed her, gently fingering her pussy and teasing her ass. The tantalizing sensations made her head swim, and as soon as she lay down on the bed, Edna knelt between her legs, tongue prodding out as she took her first taste of Ciri’s heavenly juices. “Ooooh gods you two are good” she groaned, feeling herself gently tumble into an orgasm as one twin ate her out Rosa meanwhile leaned over Ciri from behind pressing her tits into her face, fingers reaching down to play with her ass. The empress leaned up, arms wrapped around Rosa’s back as she eagerly sucked and pulled at the delicious pair of boobs just above her. Rosa moaned, knees shaking as she orgasmed when Ciri suddenly bit down, teeth pressing pleasurably and firmly into her flesh.

Thoroughly preoccupied by cumming Ciri failed to notice her legs slowly straightened and tied down to the bed posts at the feet of the bed. As Rosa was pulled away from her however she did notice, her eyes flaring open as she felt Bea lovingly pull her arms to the bedhead, shackles quickly snapping into place. The sisters backed off, as Bea came to stand over Ciri, wearing the strap-on modelled on Geralt, that had been a gift from Triss and Yen. “B-Bea?” Ciri asked, curious as to what her plan is. The sensation of being tied down and helpless before her lover was new, but it wasn’t threatening or unpleasurable. Bea knelt for a moment, face to face with Ciri as she kissed her gently. “Do you trust me Ciri?” she asked lovingly. “O-ofcourse I do” came the reply, the empress straining at her binds trying to press up against Bea.

Bea looked back at the two women both with identical lustful looks upon their faces. “You two will do what I command understand? Our mistress has been very very naughty” she announced seductively, landing a light spank against Ciri’s exposed tit, making her moan and pull at her restraints, “Oh Gods Bea…”

Bea responded to that moan by spanking her again, slightly harder, while her other hand snaked down towards Ciri’s soaked quim, teasingly sliding a finger within her. “See this lovely toy of yours little Swallow?” she asked, voice low and threatening. “Y-yes” Ciri moaned, tugging harder at her restraints as her body shuddered with delight. Bea rolled her finger inside Ciri, making her legs kick and pull involuntarily. “Tell me Swallow,” Bea whispered, pinching a nipple with her fingernails, injecting a little pain into the equation. “Where do you think this toy belongs?” Another spank to her tit, as her thumb started pressing against her clit. “UUUmmmm B-beeaaaa… i-i-inside me?” Ciri whined, discovering that the sense of helplessness she found herself subjected to was extremely alluring.

“Very good my little slut” came the approving reply, making the bound empress writhe in pleasure. Ciri was close to cumming, her body tensed and ready, wrists tugging hopelessly at her shackles when suddenly Bea’s hands pulled away. The ashen-haired woman lay there, gasping in arousal desperate for the touch of her lover. “Beeeeeeeea…pleeeeeease” she whimpered, the cold dominating look on Bea’s face making her shiver in anticipation.

Bea responded by getting onto the bed, prodding the monster dildo to Ciri’s quim and making her tense. “B-Bea… I’ve n-never had…” A finger to her lips, coated in her juices, hushed her. “Sssshh my swallow… I know… taste yourself and your arousal… you know it will be ok” Bea whispered. She kept sliding the dildo against Ciri’s slit, letting it get coated in her cum, while below her the empress writhed in pleasurable agony from the teasing.

“You two” Bea snapped out sharply “Come pleasure your mistress as she takes her punishment.” Rosa and Edna obligingly came forward, one twin going around the bed to the other side. Their mistress prone and struggling gently in her restraints was an awe-inspiring sight, and for a moment the two simply stared dumbstruck, as Bea pushed a tiny bit of the cockhead in, and then stopped. “nnnnnnnnmmmmmm” Ciri let out a low whine of pleasure, the slight penetration and the anticipation of being filled more fully making her shake with arousal, arms and legs pulling hard at the ties that bound her. 

Rosa was the first to get started, one hand reaching down, fingers teasing Ciri’s lightly parted cuntlips, pressing more of her juices onto the dildo. Her lips closed over her mistress’ tit, teeth pressing gently into the skin as her tongue flicked the at the taut nipple caught between them. Edna pressed a palm to her boob, kneading and pressing the flesh while she stuck the tip of her tongue out, ghosting it across Ciri’s belly, tracing light tickling patterns across her midriff, making her squirm even more.

Bea watched as Ciri’s eyes closed, the overstimulation starting to overwhelm her. It was at that moment that Bea started to push into her in earnest, gently but steadily pushing the dick into her open and accepting body. The magic of the toy made her gasp as she experienced the same sensations Ciri did. “Ooooooh yesssssssss” Ciri hissed in raw pleasure cumming hard as she felt herself lovingly split apart. The dick pushed into her embracing virginal tightness. Though her hymen had long since broken, Ciri had never taken a male organ inside her, and now she took one unmatched in the continent. She felt herself desperately clutching at the dick as it slid into her, the sensation of being impaled and filled with it erotic torture. Her body longed to lock its legs around Bea, her arms eager to pull her in tighter, but all she could do was lie there, bound and helpless completely under the thrall of her lover. “Oh G-g-gooods Beeea” she cried out, tears of pure pleasure flowing down her cheeks as Bea pushed her way fully inside. Looking down at her tied-up mistress, Bea pressed downwards, sliding her body against Ciri’s. She lovingly kissed the corner of each eye, savouring the salty tears flowing as she started to set a pace within her empress. She slowly pulled out, and thrust back in, grinding her hips slightly. Ciri’s eyes were open, but her mind had exploded into whiteness as she found herself cumming again and again as her slave, her friend, her lover dominated her body and mind completely. Edna’s and Rosa’s hands and lips wandered over both bodies, worshipping their mistresses, both affirming their subordinate place beneath them.

Bea maintained a steady and gentle pace for several minutes until finally Ciri’s body was pushed to the limits of its pleasure. Her breath coming in ragged gasps, her strength worn out in its erotic struggles with her bonds, her mind overwhelmed by the assault on her senses, Ciri was near collapse. Bea stopped, lying flat above her, kissing her cheeks. She reached up, undoing one set of shackles, while Edna and Rosa began undoing the rest of Ciri’s bonds. Within seconds their exhausted empress was free. After a few moments she recovered enough to roll Bea onto her side, cock still filling her up so completely, one leg thrown across her lover.

“T-thank you for that my love” she spoke, her voice low and hoarse. Bea embraced her, face to face, chest to chest as they gently pressed up against each other reveling in each other’s presence. Beside them Ciri’s new ladies in waiting awaited further instructions. As Ciri fell into a light doze, Bea looked to them. “Thank you both… Edna, Rosa…” she said sincerely. “In the coming days, neither of us will object if you share our bed, but tonight…” The twins nodded, understanding. Tonight had clearly been special, and Bea was asking for some time alone with her lover. Who knew when she would next be alone in the same way with Ciri now that they had opened themselves to the Var Attre sisters? The sisters silently walked to their rooms, next door to Ciri and Bea’s own, connected by an interior passage.

“Thank you Bea” Ciri whispered again, more completely recovered form her exertions, but exhausted and glowing with her post orgasmic bliss. Surrendering to Bea had been one of the most freeing sensations the young empress had ever experienced and her heart cried out in pleasure and love. “I know this won’t be common… but I’d like to repeat being your pet mistress Bea” she whispered naughtily. “Whenever you feel you’ve misbehaved mistress” she agreed, kissing her on the nose then nuzzling into her. The two fell asleep like that, Ciri still stretched and filled by their shared toy.


	4. Intersecting Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri learns of the Vampiric assault on Beauclair and rushes into action.

Geralt lay in the sun, eyes shut as he snoozed in the gentle mid-day heat. To a passerby in that moment, it would be hard to believe he was anything but an ordinary Nilfgaardian Noble, lounging in his estate. Even among Nilfgaardian Noblemen however, the rest of the vision was exceedingly rare. The Witcher after all rested in the domestic and comfortable embrace of not one, but two unimaginably beautiful women. His head lay on the lap of Yennefer, who sat comfortably with her back against some cushions, occasionally stroking his hair as he dozed. She was deep in conversation with Triss, who lay on her side, her own scarlet locks resting upon Geralt’s stomach, his hand resting lightly upon her cheek.

“Shani’s experiments are going extremely well. The mice appear to have fought off the plague entirely. They’re still trying to work out how long the magic binds on the decoctions last, but she says she’s confident they can be made to last well upto two years. More than enough time to transport quantities to the site of outbreaks.” Triss was explaining, Yen listening patiently as she sipped at her wine. It had been a week since Geralt had been at the Ducal Palace, he was awarded Toussaint’s highest honor and where he had also plundered its greatest treasures, having helped ensure the Duchess and her sister were properly chastised for their actions. In the days since, Geralt had settled into a rather placid lifestyle, not doing much save enjoying the company of his wives and Shani, playing the occasional round of Gwent with them or his majordomo, feasting daily on Marlene’s lavish cooking and idling his days away riding the countryside with Roach or practicing his skills in the elaborate training rooms that lay under his house. 

Two days after the ceremony Shani had departed, when Lambert arrived from Kaer Morhen via portal bearing news. Keira was on the verge of a major breakthrough on her research on a cure for the Catriona Plague, one of the deadliest diseases on the Continent. Transmitted by ever present fleas aboard ubiquitous mangy animals such as rats or stray dogs and cats, the infection had its roots in a different world. None knew its origins, for it had arrived mysteriously in Cintra aboard a ship called the Catriona. The Nilfgaardian port where the ship originated had never heard of the disease, yet by the time it docked at a Cintrian port, its men had been mysteriously afflicted. While mages had long guessed that it must have otherworldly origins, they had no knowledge of how it had gotten to theirs. After all, nobody could have known off the flea that Ciri had once tracked in on her jacket when she had first been forced to start jumping through time and worlds to escape the Aen Elle and the Wild Hunt.

What healers and mages did know however was that nobody on the continent had any immunity to the disease. The Red Death as it came to be known swept through towns and cities in the North and South, ravaging entire populations. In recent years Velen had been most affected with its people unable to secure medical aid, lines of supply disrupted and dead rotting corpses scattered freely throughout the war-ravaged land. Without a cure for the plague, everyone lived in fear of an outbreak of Catriona in their village, town or city.

It was this deadly disease that Keira believed she was on the verge of curing. She had needed the help of someone more familiar with medicine however. Having learned of Shani’s identity and skill when she had interacted with Triss and Yen in the aftermath of that fateful Lodge Meeting when Philippa finally overplayed her hand, Keira finally asked for her aid. Shani had answered the call, knowing that if she could help develop a cure for the plague, then in one stroke she would have made a greater difference to her cause of helping people with her medical knowledge than ever before. Geralt himself had indicated such an outcome was possible when he rescued her, and she had no intentions of passing up the opportunity. Keira meanwhile had dispatched Lambert, suppressing the nymphomaniac part of her existence so she could focus more clearly on their project. Lambert decided he kinda liked this lap of luxury that Geralt had made for himself. With the war wound down in the north and peace and stability returning to the realms, the demands for Witcher business had started to collapse. Sure occasional contracts could still be had… but nothing that paid very well. And those were the sorts of contracts that a Witcher could find anywhere.

All of these were in the forefront of his mind as he and his brother Wolf had set out for a couple of days to look for work, and to spend a little time catching up. Lambert to his shock discovered that even a few days apart, he missed Keira. Geralt had more than a little fun ribbing him about falling in love with a sorceress, something a Lambert of a year or so past would have found horrifying. Indeed, it was Lambert who had given Geralt the most trouble over his love for Yennefer after all.

But a few days of questing amidst the beauty of Toussaint and returning to the ease and comfort of Corvo Bianco, and Lambert decided that maybe setting up somewhat more permanently here wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world… Kaer Morhen was after all nearly uninhabitable during Winter… Keira, Eskel and they could split their time between that hidden fortress and this valley of plenty. Geralt thought that wasn’t such a bad idea, and sent Lambert off for the rest of his time in Toussaint to settle into the Gran Palace in Beauclair, a short note introducing him to Annarietta. Syanna would be sure to keep the cranky Witcher occupied till it was time to return to Keira.

“They’ll need a central location to establish a production site for the cure. I wonder if Beauclair will do?” Yennefer mused to Triss. “Annarietta could do with a mage-advisor after all, and who better than someone who cured the Catriona?” “Not to mention that she comes with the Geralt and Wolf School stamp…” Triss giggled “…of approval ofcourse” she said after a small pause, drawing a laugh from her wife. “Not a bad idea” Geralt suddenly muttered, eyes still closed but demonstrating he had been listening even as he dozed, “having another woman attracted to me would no doubt ensure even less time for you two” he said, a malicious smile on his face. Yen and Triss found their humor suddenly evaporating. “Perhaps we should reconsider… Maybe Keira should stay at Kaer Morhen…” Yen said mock-seriously “And our Witcher far far from it” Triss finished for her equally serious. They both held those serious looks for about a minute before they burst into peals of laughter, while Triss snuggled up to Geralt even more, and Yen gave a gentle loving slap to his cheek, making him smile.

Their languid pleasurable afternoon was sadly destined to be rudely disrupted however. Geralt’s majordomo approached the company, visibly shaken. “Sir… I beg your pardon for the disturbance however, it appears the Empress herself has just teleported to the house. And I’m afraid she’s rather in a rage and demands to see you at…”

He trailed off as Ciri came stomping up from behind him, impatient and refusing to wait in the antechamber. Bea just behind her. “Cirieeeeeee” Yen let out a shout of delight, a high loving tone that only the sight of her daughter could provoke. She sprang to her feet, as Geralt and Triss propped themselves up, and charged to hug her, pulling her into a fierce embrace. As Geralt got to his feet, Triss went and hugged Bea, welcoming her little sister’s great love.

“Are you all right mother?” Ciri asked, worried as she hugged her back just as fiercely. Yen pulled away slightly, looking her beloved daughter in the eyes as she gently stroked her face. “Why wouldn’t I be my ugly one?” she asked, her voice soft with love and affection. “Because I heard you were in grave danger!” Ciri exclaimed sharply. “Just today, a messenger reached us…”

*********************

Ciri sat on her throne, listening to petitions and appeals from her courts. Mostly routine matters, though every now and then some family member came bearing a plea for mercy against a death sentence or a remission of some fine. She heard each case as dispassionately as she could, referring some matters to Philippa or Fringilla for further investigation. A ruckus suddenly erupted at the outer hall…

“YOU MUST LET ME PASS… I COME BEARING URGENT NEWS!” a messenger burst into the hall, the guards hot on his heels, but ready to restrain him but letting him through. “Your Majesty! I bear most calamitous news. Beauclair has come under vicious attack from a large force of Vampires! They are ravaging our homes, streets running red with blood. Our ability to establish magical communications has been blocked, and I was charged by the Duchess herself to ride here at once!”

Ciri rose to her feet, staring momentarily in horror. Her family was in Toussaint… and if there was an invasion of monsters then they’d be smack in the middle of it! Her heralds scattered as she started to bark commands. “Lord Eggebracht, summon the Nauzicaa riders and have them dispatched immediately towards Beauclair. Have the Impera Guard make ready and march after them!” The Nilfgaardian military quartermaster nodded, hurrying off to relay his orders. “Send a message to our personal bodyguard to assemble outside our chambers. I shall personally teleport to Beauclair to assist while the soldiers follow after us. The Messenger had to travel by horse, meaning he will have been on the road atleast 10 days. We must make ready at once, who knows how many have already perished” The herald nodded, scurrying off in turn. Bea had meanwhile come hurrying up to her. “Bea!” Ciri exclaimed “I was about to come looking for you. I must make ready, depart at once. Coordinate with Philippa and Fringilla and the Lodge and see how close to Toussaint they can teleport the troops safely. I’m going to make my way there immediately.” Bea nodded bravely, lips quivering as she considered the danger Ciri was jumping into. Vampires!...

Ciri’s abrupt plans were disrupted however as Margarita came charging in. “Ciri I’ve just heard the news. I know your first instinct is to go running off, but you cannot!” Ciri glared at her tutor, “Why not Rita? Are you saying I should abandon the people of Beauclair? My Father and Mother? Triss and Shani?” Rita shook her head, her own panic and concern palpable, “No Ciri… but you have obligations beyond just your family. Think! If you teleport now, you are just one sword among the many already present. Your father, Yennefer and Triss are already there, as are any number of Anna’s personal knights errant. What difference do you think you could make? Meanwhile who will lead your personal troops? How do they coordinate with you? Vampires are no minor monster, and if there’s an army of them, you must plan a coherent strategy, or else your personal guard will be torn to shreds!”

“If I can’t make a difference Rita, then what do you imagine is already happening to Geralt? To the others?” Ciri shouted. Rita looked at her sadly, “I don’t know Ciri, and perhaps they have already fallen. I-I can’t know! But if so, then it falls to you to avenge them. Do not charge headlong into this, you are no longer a Witcher whose only concern is the monster ahead of her. Nor are you the waif fleeing pell-mell from the Wild Hunt. You are Empress of Nilfgaard. Act like it!” Margarita’s voice had hardened as she spoke. Drawing on years of training as a teacher, she spoke to Ciri with all the force of a mentor to her pupil. Ciri’s eyes flashed in rage, and for just a moment she was tempted to react in rage. But then Bea stepped up to her, clutching her arm first then pulling her into an embrace. Rita’s claim that Ciri’s family might already be dead was a shocking one… Ciri slumped as Bea hugged her, then pulled away, her voice heavy and trembling. “You’re right Rita… I apologize for being so angry. Please work out a plan with Philippa to arrange our teleportation to as close to Beauclair as possible. I must meet with my company commanders” Rita nodded grimly, turned heel and marched off.

By early afternoon, Ciri was in deep consultation with her commanders when Margarita returned, smiling brightly. Ciri turned to her immediately, breaking off from her commanders “Portals ready then Rita. How soon can we…” “No need Ciri.” Rita cut her off “We established contact with the Gran Palace at Beauclair. Seems some hours after the messenger had been dispatched, the invasion abated. The Duchess explained the role your father and Yennefer played. Apparently Yen herself was very seriously injured, but she is sure to have recovered by now.” 

Ciri collapsed momentarily in relief, but then as the news of Yen’s injury sunk in, she sprang to her feet again. “Rita, I’m designating you Regent Pro-Tempore. I intend to teleport to Beauclair with Bea. You shall be incharge of affairs till then. I intend to depart within the hour, and I imagine I shall stay in Toussaint for a few days. Coordinate with me if there are any serious matters, but I’m sure you’ll have a handle on things while I am gone.” Margarita nodded with a gentle smile. “Go on Ciri. Things will be fine here. Go catch up with your family.” Ciri rushed off to gather Bea, while it fell to Margarita to relay orders of her temporary supremacy and to call off the hasty military preparations Ciri had set off.

*********************

“…And that’s how I’m here” Ciri finished explaining. “Now… will someone explain why NOBODY thought it a good idea to inform me? Why I heard about all of this from a bloody Messenger on horseback instead of via megascope or telepathy? Where is Shani, and is she ok and what the devil HAS BEEN GOING ON?!” Her voice rose to a shout, the immense panic and fear of the last few hours finally getting to her. The emotional swings she had gone through today had not been insignificant. One moment she feared the death of all her loved ones, the next found herself relieved that nothing terrible had happened but that her mother had been seriously injured.

Yennefer and Triss paled, while Geralt found himself watching her fondly; his fierce little swallow… lioness…wolf cub grown to maturity… It had been a while since he had laid eyes on her. Yen and Triss had seen her more recently, and less caught in a nostalgic whirlwind of emotion, they fretted. “I’m so very sorry sis… I should have sent a message, but when we found Yen, she was deathly ill. She had been casting powerful spells against an elder vampire. Her vitality had almost completely been drained…” Triss explained. “They got distracted looking after me Ciri” Yen said gently, still gently cupping her face, “Your Father…” “I had to take Syanna to the palace.” He said picking up the thread. “It was bedlam there that night. And as soon as I dropped her off, I rushed back to Corvo Bianco. Was by Yen’s side all night. I should have remembered to send you a message Ciri, I am very sorry” he concluded sincerely. “It wasn’t deliberate Ciri, truly. They were very worried about me for the first two days, and then Annarietta decided to summon Geralt… truth is we all got caught up. We all made a mistake” Yen finished gently

Ciri held her glare for a moment longer and then sighed, falling down against the cushions Yen had been seated against. Yen and Bea promptly sat on either side of her, snuggling up to her as Bea stroked her arm while Yen pulled her head against her shoulder. “I was so worried. I feared one of you might have died” said Ciri, voice trembling. “We know little one” Yen said, embracing her, as Geralt and Triss sat opposite her. Geralt decided it was best to simply tell Ciri and Bea all that had transpired. Afternoon turned to evening as he told his story. As the sun dipped and the wind chilled however, the party decided to head inside.

“I meant to ask you Bea… We received a strange notification some time ago. Something about Corvo Bianco being an extension of the Imperial Household?” Yennefer asked Bea. They all sat drinking some of Geralt’s precious supply of Sangreal. The Witcher had decided that Ciri’s arrival merited the decanting of some of it. “Aah yes. That was primarily driven by my desire to reserve the best of each year’s output of The Butcher of Blaviken for the Imperial tables. It has become Ciri’s favorite wine” Bea explained, as Ciri nodded “Though this Sangreal isn’t too bad. I’m surprised you have any father.” Geralt shrugged, “A gift from Annarietta” he explained “I don’t have much of it though.” Bea giggled suddenly drawing everyone’s attention. “Well the designation of Corvo Bianco will ensure that your supply of Butcher is just as good as what we get at Nilfgaard, but there are other benefits. Only the Ducal table is entitled to claim Sangreal… except for the Imperial Household, which is annually sent a certain supply. I can assign a portion of that quota to Corvo Bianco.” Geralt grunted appreciatively “I’m going to turn into a fat lord with all these luxuries if I’m not careful.” “Don’t worry darling, we’ll still love you” Triss said giggling, somewhat tipsy. 

“So where is Shani?” Ciri asked curiously, eager to move on from discussions of wine. Yennefer explained how she was working with Keira in Kaer Morhen, though after their recent news, the pair was expected in Toussaint soon, along with Eskel. “It’s going to be deep winter there soon, I imagine they’ll be eager to leave” Yen explained. “Lambert’s bouncing around Toussaint, picking up odd jobs and contracts” Triss continued. “And Annarietta and Syanna are truly ok?” Ciri asked. “Seems like it. Syanna will be under house arrest for a while… but I suppose you could always summon them to punish them for yourself Ciri. They’d both enjoy it I’d wager” Geralt ventured, drawing lewd smiles from the company. “Infact… while you’re here… You could help me out with a monster I plan to… uhm… put in its place. Regis will come too, and I’m looking forward to you two getting to know each other better” Geralt continued, remembering that Ciri and Regis had met each other momentarily that fateful night in Stygga, and eager for his friend and daughter to get to know each other better. “You’ll like him I think, and the adventure should be quite pleasant too.”

The company chattered on for a little while longer, everyone tucking into a festive dinner later, growing steadily drunker. As Marlena and BB retired for the night, the conversation took an even raunchier turn. “Really? Evil Witches you raped Geralt?” Ciri asked, she and Bea blushing faintly as Yen described evening games. “Sounds like you two had a lot of fun…” “Well Yen certainly did… I’m not quite sure if Triss got what she had ordered” Geralt sighed. “You worry too much wolfy” Triss replied playfully “I loved the play-acting. I hope we’ll do more of that in the future!” As Ciri giggled, Bea decided to regale the group with news of Ciri’s handmaidens. “The Var Attre sisters? Really?” Geralt said, remembering the feisty pair from Novigrad. “Well I’m sure they’re a pleasant handful…” “Oh I agree… they’re wonderful. However, the night we all met, was Bea’s triumph.” As Bea blushed deeply, Ciri explained how Bea had managed to locate Ciri’s inner submissive, “Though I do believe I’d feel comfortable like that only with her” she concluded. Yennefer looked at Bea with a fond smile, “You two are starting to sound like us you know.” “You mean like you and Triss?” Ciri asked quizzically. “No… I mean like Triss or Me with Geralt. You two sound…married.” Ciri and Bea blushed as Yen continued. “I think it’s only fair that we welcome Bea into the family” Yen concluded, bestowing a smile upon the young woman that had previously been reserved solely for Geralt, Triss and Ciri.

“Oooh I might just have an idea” Ciri exclaimed, chugging her drink in go. “Go on Swallow” Triss replied. “Nuh unh” said Ciri, shaking her head, reminding Geralt of her days as a child in Kaer Morhen… he knew his Ciri wanted something first. “You gotta promise that I get to be there” Ciri said, her grin lewd and mischievous. Triss giggled, and promised on behalf of everyone. “You remember the day you and Geralt first met Bea? In Novigrad?” Ciri spoke, a wide grin on her face, while Triss blushed at the memory. “Yes…” Geralt nodded wondering where this was going. “Well remember when this silly strumpet practically threw herself at my daddy dearest? I think it’s only fair we give that attraction a chance to play out. If Bea’s to join the family… she should get to know all three of you better” Ciri closed, her voice dropping to a rich seductive tone, making Bea flush with arousal. “Only if Bea wants” Geralt rumbled warningly, “Mistress or not Ciri, I won’t do this unless she…” “YES” exclaimed Bea, cutting him off as she rushed to agree, making Geralt’s three women smile in unison. “It’ll give her a chance to experience for herself the original model” Ciri said somewhat maliciously. “What?” Geralt asked puzzled, making Yen blush with embarrassment and Triss, Ciri and Bea burst into a loud peal of giggles at the shared secret. “Oh I think you’ll see… depending on how the night plays out father. Now… I’m looking forward to this… so when do we begin?” his daughter asked, voice already heavy with lust. “Right now” Triss said, getting up, gently guiding Bea to the bedroom as the rest followed.

“If Bea is to be the star of tonight’s entertainment, I think it only fair she gets to call the shots” Yennefer said smiling as she undressed. Bea looked at around at the feminine faces all looking encouragingly and lovingly at her, everyone’s clothes slowly being pulled off as the women reduced themselves to their underwear, while the Witcher lounged on the bed, nude. Bea turned then to Geralt… and gulped, biting her lips in anticipation as she his smile shift subtly, going from friendly and welcoming to lustful and predatory in an instant. “I-I feel like I’ve already been introduced to Triss” she said slowly as she considered. “I would love to get to know you better Yennefer along with Geralt.” “You should feel free to call me Yen, Bea” the raven-haired sorceress replied, fingers gently brushing against Bea’s arm. “You should feel free to call her raven… or bitch… or slut tonight Bea” Geralt said gruffly, making Yen close her own eyes and squirm slightly with pleasure. “Why don’t you tell me a little about how you see this evening going” he continued as he sat down on the bed, pulling Bea backwards onto his lap, and nuzzling her neck. She squirmed in his grip, his scent and presence so similar to Ciri’s yet so different.

“uummm…I’d like to service you Geralt… like you to have your nnngggh way with me” she whispered breathlessly, squirming as she felt his hands come to her breasts, his rough calloused fingers yanking her bra down, pressing into her soft sensitive flesh. “You have lovely tits you know” Geralt growled, rolling them around, “And there’s no question of me not having you in every way wench… but tell me what else you desire” he said. She closed her eyes, trying to focus as Ciri watched appreciatively, fingers snaking to her own pussy at the sight. Yen and Triss had each other in an embrace, Yen matching Geralt’s possessive fondling as they waited. “T-take me with Y-yen… and let me take her with you” she managed to get out. “I’m sure we can work on that” Geralt whispered, one hand stroking her stomach as her breathing got faster with her arousal. He locked eyes with Yen, his wolfish grin making her tremble in delight of what was to come. “Ciri, take your sister and keep her occupied will you?” Geralt called. Ciri nodded simply, roughly yanking Triss from Yen’s arms, “C’mere sis” she growled, making Triss giggle at first and then moan as she felt her panties torn away and two fingers jammed into her cunt.

“Something you should know about the Raven… Triss might be the submissive, but its Yen who enjoys having her body savaged” Geralt whispered to Bea as Yen got on all fours on and crawled to them, pressing her face to the handmaiden’s panties. Bea threw her head back against Geralt, as Yen nuzzled her cunt. She eeeped adorably as Geralt pressed his lips to her invitingly exposed neck, biting down as he rapidly flicked his tongue against her hot and sensitive flesh, teeth pressing into the skin. The sense of being made to feel like prey caught by a powerful predator had Bea writhing in arousal, her mind foggy with pleasure. Geralt responded to her moans by squeezing her boob harder, as his other hand grabbed Yen by her hair and pressed her against Bea.

Geralt decided to have some fun with his latest possession. With his hand still on Yen’s hair, he pulled at it, hauling her away from Bea and pulling her to the bed, squealing in pleasure as the pain made her grow hotter. “Flat on your back Raven” he growled, and Yen obligingly lay down, legs spread slightly as she writhed seductively. Geralt got up then, pushing Bea up as well, before turning and pressing her down on top of Yen. SLAP! He spanked her with a little force on her ass, making her gasp as Yen grabbed the handmaiden and pulled her into a deep kiss, hands wandering all over her back. Bea moaned as she felt Yen’s tits press against her own, her tongue greedily explore her mouth, her hands squeeze her ass. 

“I’m going to keep this up” SLAP! “till you answer some questions.” SLAP! Bea groaned into Yen’s lips at this punishment being inflicted upon her body, her lust peaking. “First… which hole do you want me to fuck” he asked crudely, spanking her again. Yen kept her lips locked with Bea, preventing her from answering, allowing Geralt to continue torturing the handmaiden, who found her mind slowly cracking under the pressure of her arousal. “Second… Which hole of Yen’s do you wish to take after I’m done…” SLAP! “…fucking you senseless?” SLAP! “Third… how roughly shall we take our Raven for not letting you answer?” SLAP! 

Bea came as Geralt kept this up, her panties a wet rag at this point, cum gushing from her quim as she moaned into Yen’s mouth. Geralt didn’t pause in his steady gentle spanking, and Bea’s orgasm rose to dizzying heights before subsiding, but the thrum of erotic pleasure kept coursing through her body with each spank. She finally managed to pull away from Yen, “mmmmmfffuuuck G-geralt… s-stop please. Aaaah” Geralt gentled his spanks a little allowing her to answer, but nonetheless keeping it up. “Mmmmgggh… M-my cunt… fuck my pussy aaaah Geralt” He nodded, reaching down to pinch the side of her nipple as his slaps grew even gentler. “oh goooods… uhm… her ass… let me take her ass... and uurgh… let me aaaah raaape this bitch” Bea squealed; her final statement uttered in an agony of pleasure as Yen slid her fingers into her pussy. “mmm… looks like my body is in for a rough time” she moaned teasingly, making Bea growl in frustration as she recovered, Geralt having finally stopped spanking her.

“You guys are really hot” Ciri moaned, perched on a side seat under a picture of Geralt confronting some giant centipedes, Triss between her legs busily eating her sister out. The sight of Bea being tortured like that had already sent Ciri into one orgasm and she clutched at Triss’ red locks, holding her in place as she found herself rising to a second. She did however reach into the cabinet next to her where she had kept her toy when they first came to the bedroom. She now pulled that out, and tossed it to Geralt.

“What the devil?” Geralt stared at the dildo. “Is that…?” “mmmgggh yup” Ciri moaned, “modeled on you daddy… a gift from Sis and Mommy… A very naughty gift. Make sure you punish Mommy for corrupting your little girl”

Geralt grinned at Ciri, before pushing the dildo aside “Soon… but for now…” He reached down, yanking Yen up by her hair, making her squeal in pleasure. Holding Bea in place, he forced Yennefer to push herself back, making Bea slide down her body till her face was pressed between her legs. Getting the hint, she got to work, sliding the raven’s panties off her, nuzzling her clit. Yen gasped and moaned as she was serviced, while Geralt got behind the handmaiden, pulling her hips up as he pressed his dick against her, the thin soaked fabric of her panties the only barrier between her and his dick. “Ready for a pounding wench?” Geralt growled, making Bea grind against him expectantly. “mmmyeessmmm,” she moaned into Yen’s cunt, making the witch’s eyes roll up, as she felt Bea’s tongue wriggle inside her. Before she collapsed into pleasure however she sent a quick warning thought to Geralt. Bea wasn’t fortified by magic as Yen and Triss were, nor did Ciri likely possess the raw power that Geralt’s mutations gave him. Geralt nodded silently to Yen, acknowledging the need to hold back.

“mmm… take her my wolf” Yen moaned loudly, letting herself surrender to Bea’s masterful tongue once she had gotten her point across. Geralt suddenly grinned, and ripped Bea’s panties away, the sodden cloth giving way easily. He reached forward, stuffing the panties into Yen’s mouth, who came furiously as the taste of Bea’s arousal flooded her mouth. As Yen moaned into her gag, Bea felt herself slowly yet steadily filled by Geralt who started to push his cock into her cunny. The taste of Yen’s cum flooding into her mouth, and Geralt’s cock starting to push into her depths sent her careening into an orgasm.

Though Bea was used to the dildo Ciri and she used between them, she was still unprepared for the warm throbbing original being steadily fed to her. She gasped as she felt the Witcher slide into her soaked quim, grinding gently within her, his skin rubbing with her inner walls, sending heat coursing through her body. Her body shook and shivered with arousal; eyes closed in raw pleasure as she felt herself fucked in a way that was entirely different from what Ciri subjected her to. She’d never claim one was better than the other, but she savored the newness of the experience Geralt was subjecting her to. Yen stroked her hair lovingly “enjoying my Witcher dear Bea?” she whispered, recovering a little as Bea’s ability to keep tonguing her faltered with her orgasm. Bea simply lay there, breathing in the bewitching scent of lilac and gooseberries mixed with the heady scent of sex filling the room. Geralt had picked up the pace of his thrusting, but was careful to keep himself in check, even as her cunt-walls squeezed and sucked at his cock, her body pleading for more.

Geralt felt himself twitch inside her, ready to cum. Bea felt the change, and suddenly pulled up, a sense of panic filling her. _“vatt'ghern”_ Yen called sensing the rising panic. Geralt froze as Yen called out her safe word, looking at her concerned. Ciri started as well, but stayed in place, trusting her father to handle this. “T-thank y-you Y-yen” Bea muttered, shivering. “G-geralt… please don’t… c-cum in me” she asked. Geralt immediately pulled out, nodding. Bea started trying to explain how she wanted in some way, to remain untouched for Ciri, recognizing that it made no sense, worried that she had ruined the moment. Geralt quickly reached forward, a lip to her finger as he hushed her gently. “No need to explain pet, let’s move on, shall we? We can take our frustrations out on dear Yen.” The Witch shivered in anticipation, while Bea nodded gratefully. It was in that moment that she felt as if she had crossed some threshold, welcomed to the family in a way she hadn’t appreciated. She loved Geralt and Yennefer in a way that was different from Ciri, but was nonetheless as powerful. She realized she truly understood in that moment how alike Geralt and Ciri were, and felt a sense of unmatched joy that she had found them. People she never needed to justify or explain herself too… family who would love her unconditionally and forever.

These thoughts racing through her, she pulled on the strap-on with trembling fingers, while Geralt and Yen waited patiently, their ardor cooling just a little. It would help prevent them from ending too soon, and the short break was appreciated.

Geralt roughly pulled his wife up as Bea indicated to him her readiness. She sighed in anticipation… being filled by one cock was delicious enough, but two? Yen shivered in delight. Over at far end, Triss moaned, slightly jealous as Yen teasingly sent her triumphant thoughts into her head. Ciri meanwhile decided to switch things up, worn out slightly by cumming, and eager to have Triss look at the sight of her mother being double-fucked. She pulled Ciri up into her lap, fingering and kissing her while giving her full view of the bed. “Let’s watch them get fucked shall we sis?” she whispered lewdly into her ear, chin resting on her shoulder as she took in the sight. 

Geralt decided it was only fair to give Bea prime access. Accordingly, he flipped Yen onto her stomach. He lay down next to her, and pulled her on top of him, biting her neck as he made her moan. “Don’t hesitate Bea… destroy my slutty body with your toy” Yen gasped out reassuring the young woman, and encouraging her. Bea nodded, while Geralt abruptly cut off Yen’s ability to speak by pushing his dick into her with a single rough thrust. “GERAAAAAAALT” she screamed in pleasure, head thrown back as Geralt grabbed her by the tits and squeezed, teeth pressed into her neck. Bea let Yen enjoy herself for a moment, and then pressed her toy against Yen’s ass, moaning herself as she felt what Yen felt, the dildo’s magic kicking in. “I do so love mounting sorceresses like the bitches that they are” Bea murmured against her ear, pulling at the mage’s hair. Bea screamed lewdly as she forced the cock deep into Yen’s ass, roughly pushing in, but shuddering herself with delight as she shared in the sensations that Yen felt as her ass was ripped apart.

Yen found herself filled in a way she never had before. She could feel the two cocks grinding inside her, separated only by her inner walls. She came hard, her body clenching at the dual invasion it experienced. As Bea pulled at her hair, Yen’s lips parted, but no noise came, as she screamed silently, raw pleasure robbing her of her voice. Geralt and Bea started to thrust, bouncing the luscious sorceress between themselves, and both Bea and Yen came from the pleasures they experienced. Geralt himself groaned in pleasure as Yen’s tightness squeezed him. One would think he was well used to the sensations at this point, but every time he fucked his women felt like the first time to him. No two times were the same, and Geralt enjoyed every session, and never did the feelings coursing through him or the sensations of their bodies feel stale.

Above them, Bea rutted into Yen, pounding her body into Geralt’s as she panted with desire. As they both came, Yen eventually found herself collapsing, a toy caught between the two bodies, who freely used her. The sweat soaked bodies ground against each other as Bea soon found herself unable to maintain a furious pace, her own orgasms driving her to distraction. As Yen felt Geralt twitch within her, she decided Bea deserved to know what the moment felt like, while retaining her cute sense of purity for Ciri. She linked minds with Bea, broadcasting her emotions and the sensations she felt to her. Bea collapsed shivering onto her as Geralt shot his load into Yen. The sensation his hot cum filling her up, shooting their way into her and warming her from the inside she transmitted to Bea, who thanked her by kissing the back of her neck, hands appreciatively squeezing her tits.

Geralt held himself inside her for a moment, back arching up into her, and then he fell back. Spent the two women fell onto him as well, Yen sighing in pleasure at the pressure of a body above her, pressing her down into her wolf. The trio lay there in a stupor for a few minutes, and only stirred when Triss and Ciri decided it was time to pull them off each other.

Massive as the bed was, it was still a somewhat tight fit for five people to squeeze onto it. Geralt solved the problem by pulling Yen back on top of him, allowing Triss to snuggle up to him on side. On the other, Bea pulled in, quickly kissing his neck, while Ciri finally pressed into her. Yen fell into a doze, enjoying the sensation of on top of Geralt, Triss’ arms around her. She fully expected to roll over onto Triss as the night progressed. “I think our raven prefers this to a mattress and silk sheets” Triss said giggling, hugging Geralt and gently stroking Yen’s spent body.

Beside him, Bea finally recovered, ready to collapse into sleep herself. “T-thank you Geralt… that was wonderful… and also for not… for…” She trailed off again, as Ciri shushed her, pulling up against her, Bea pinned pleasurably between father and daughter. “Thank you, father. I think my dear Bea truly enjoyed that” she said sincerely. “So did I Ciri” he said. He slid one arm under Bea, allowing her to rest her head on his muscled upper arm and shoulder, while his hand was free to stroke Ciri’s hair gently. “I hope the empress hasn’t forgotten her training?” he asked gently.

“Never” Ciri replied determinedly. “Good… in a few days, I’ll want the Witcheress at our side. There’s a Bruxa you and I are going to tame” he said. Ciri sighed in anticipation… a little adventure with her father at her side… just what she wanted.

+++++++++++++++++

Author’s note: This story will next pick up in Geralt’s Romances!


	5. Old Friends and Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Imperial tour to the North, the Empress reaches Velen, learning how reconstruction of the land proceeds. Among the sites of her and Geralt's old adventures they will run into acquaintances from that time, both expected and unexpected.

“So, it’s settled then? I won’t need to hold court tomorrow?” Ciri asked company around her in the large room that had formerly been the Bloody Baron’s office. Ciri was on her imperial progress of Temeria, taking stock of the reconstruction. She had spent a little time at Vizima, where she was introduced to little Anaïs La Valette, the minor queen of the land. It was Roche who had formally greeted her, updating her on the situation throughout the kingdom. The damage caused by the long running insurgency and the series of battles fought in the territories around Vizima had taken their fair share of resources. The greatest harm had of-course fallen on Northern Velen, which had been the No Man’s land on which the armies of Redania and Nilfgaard had clashed repeatedly. Having passed through sites such as White Orchard and seeing the repairs, Ciri had told Roche she would like to spend more than a few days in Velen, perhaps as much as two weeks before she moved onto Novigrad for the last leg of her tour. The presence of the Imperial court for a long period would do much to revitalize the local economy. As gold flowed into the realm, and all the local villages had a chance to partake in the Imperial largesse. Ciri was also keen on spending some time wandering around Velen, eager to show her father the sites of her own adventures on the run from the hunt, and learn about his. Having no objections, Roche had accepted, giving her information on the steps he taken from his side, and letting Ciri know that Ves would provide her more information on actual steps taken onsite.

The empress looked around the room. Geralt remained distracted picking sadly at the formal court clothes he had been forced into by Triss and Yen. Ciri had to admit he looked rather impressive in the get up, but found his woebegone expression and obvious discomfort far more hilarious. Unfortunately for the Witcher both his wives rather preferred him in the attractive clothing, and though he might have been the master in the bedroom, in public he knew who was in-charge. Or rather… he knew better than to resist when both his beloved wives wanted something.

Yennefer and Triss both nodded diffidently, Triss paying attention to the conversation, but Yen semi focused on a book she was perusing. This really wasn’t a decision they had much to say on. It was Ves who needed to confirm Ciri had dealt with all the petitions that required her attention. “There’s a few remaining matters on hand, you could handle them in the morning and then you’d be free,” she said. Ciri nodded, mentally blocking off the morning, and making adjustments to her plan for the following day. “Ves… Have you had a chance to discuss my offer of employment with Yoana?” Ciri continued. Ciri had been made aware of the presence of a master armorer hidden away in this rural hinterland by Geralt. Recognizing that with the end of the war her trade would no longer hold as much value in the region, she had asked Ves to convey an offer to Yoana of employment at the capital. “She’s agreed to the appointment. Should I add her to the list of people you want to see at court then?” Ves asked, getting a nod in reply from the empress.

Ciri’s thoughts momentarily wandered as Triss asked Ves a question on local medical supplies. It had been half a year since Ciri’s little excursion and vacation to Toussaint. Since then, things had settled into a placid routine. Her lessons with Margarita, lodge affairs with Philippa and Fringilla and other issues of rule kept Ciri busy. As promised, she had announced Geralt’s appointment as her Court Witcher soon after returning, as well as Shani’s appointment as the Imperial Physician. Shani had moved almost full time to Nilfgaard, coordinating the distribution of stocks of the Catriona Cure throughout the realms. Through the winter she had worked with Keira, the witch handling the supply to major urban centers north of the Yaruga from Toussaint, while Shani handled the distribution to the southern territories. Geralt, Yen and Triss invariably flitted back and forth between Toussaint and Nilfgaard. Triss tended to spend more time in the capital, working with Rita and Philippa, especially as she helped Rita train magical teachers who could run the school at Aretuza. Rita herself planned to rebase herself there soon, but would function out of both Nilfgaard and Aretuza. Yennefer had almost entirely withdrawn from politics. As Geralt returned on occasion to small adventures whenever a lack of activity got to him, she had discovered a passion for adventuring alongside him. Geralt appreciated the company, and Yen discovered to share in the thrill of life on the Path. Both father and daughter had settled into the comforts of domestic bliss, as Ciri enjoyed the attentions of Bea and the Var Attre sisters, while Geralt focused on keeping Shani and his wives happy. Both naturally also found the time to occasionally visit Annarietta, Syanna and Orianna when they felt the desire.

“Can someone tell me if there’s been any word from Bea and Rita?” Ciri asked suddenly, her thoughts on Bea and Margarita. After Margarita had advised Bea on her relationship with Ciri, the pair had found themselves becoming close friends. They had both accompanied Ciri on this tour, while Shani and the Var Attres had elected to remain behind, helping the chastened Philippa run things in the capital, Shani and the Twins keeping her firmly in line through regular doses of punishment, which the normally arrogant and imperious mage found she rather enjoyed. While Ciri had attended to business through the day, Margarita had expressed a desire to visit Downvarren, to check up on the village which had formerly been under the influence of the Crones. Bea had decided to accompany her, and accompanied by an appropriate bodyguard they had left.

“No particular word Your Majesty” Ves replied “But it is some distance away… It is entirely possible they elected to stay at one of the villages rather travel through the night” Ciri nodded in response, a sense of uncertainty creeping up on her though she was unable to quite figure out why.

*********************

Ciri’s court business did not take too long the following day. Ciri had formally announced Yoana and Fergus’ Imperial contract, a herald granting them the royal seals and documents which would give them access to the resources they needed as they travelled south to set up in Nilfgaard. The batch of petitions afterwards were dealt with quickly enough, and as Ciri attended to work, Triss at her side to consult with, Geralt and Yen sat chatting with Ves. “Any plans on when you and Roche are going to get married then?” Yen asked Ves. “Soon… as soon as I’m able to leave this blasted part of the world and return to Vizima.” She answered. “What’s got you stuck here?” Geralt asked curious. Ves started to explain how the war had decimated the local nobility. Even as she spoke however the solution to her problems was about to present itself.

“Your Majesty… a Philip Strenger requests an immediate audience with you” a herald announced loudly. Geralt looked up at that, that name was familiar. “Baron Strenger is a dear friend of ours… bring him here at once” Ciri commanded, the herald hurrying to summon the man Geralt had known as the Bloody Baron. The Witcher looked to Ciri, both curious and eager to meet the man again. Soon enough, he walked in, his wife, whom Geralt had rescued from the clutches of the Crones, supported by him. She still looked frail and weak, but Geralt noted that she appeared to be in full possession of her mental faculties, looking around alert and aware.

“Your Imperial Majesty” the fat baron proclaimed in a loud voice, eschewing protocol and simply bowing his head rather than risk letting his wife go. Ciri was about to rise, a smile on her face to greet him when the grim look on his face and the tenor of her voice arrested her. “Your Majesty, I come to beg you for your aid and mercy” he said, making the court whisper in surprise. “Baron Strenger, please, you must know you are a friend to us, and we are delighted to see you and your wife returned to you. But why do you seek our mercy?” Ciri asked, puzzled.

“It is my daughter… Tamara.” The Baron began to explain, as Geralt got to his feet and went and stood by Ciri’s side, nodding at the man and eager to hear his tale. The Bloody Baron explained quickly how he had travelled to the Blue Mountains to seek aid for his wife. For months they had lingered there, the hermit they had sought working with her till she had managed to slowly start overcoming her deep traumas and regain a sense of sanity. Aided by the tender care of her husband, the formerly violent man deeply changed himself by his experiences, the two had healed together, until eventually Anna expressed a desire to see her daughter. Accordingly, they had travelled back West, until they had reached Oxenfurt. It was here that the Baron and his wife learned to their horror that their daughter had travelled with the Radovid Loyalists to Kaedwen, deep under the fanatical influence of the Witch Hunters and their cult of the eternal fire worshippers. The Baron had learned that her company had been captured by a Nilfgaardian patrol, and upon being told that the Empress was nearby at their former home, they had rushed to plead with the new empress, not knowing her identity.

“Is this true?” Ciri asked her military quartermaster accompanying her. The court waited, quiet and with baited breath as he rushed to summon the deputy who possessed relevant documentation. After several tense minutes, he looked up at her. “It is true Your Imperial Majesty. A woman by the name of Tamara, described by her comrades as Temerian, was captured along with some Witch Hunters. The Hunters were adjudged guilty of Treason and executed. The woman is held with the other prisoners under the custody of the Nilfgaardian garrison in Novigrad. She was found guilty of aiding the rebels but not of committing any killings, and was thus sentenced to 10 years in prison for aiding in crimes against the Empire, and the kingdoms of Redania and Kaedwen”

As the fate of her daughter was confirmed, Anna Strenger burst into silent tears, her husband clutching her gently as they stared helplessly at the Empress. “Forgive me Baron Strenger… but I must consult my advisors. Much as I would wish to simply release her… I must consider this matter further.” The pair waited, as Yen, Triss, Ves and Geralt huddled around her. Geralt was the first to speak, giving her a quick explanation of her history, and his impressions. He detailed Tamara’s traumatic history, the curse her mother had been under from the Crones, and what had happened. “She’s not a bad person I suspect” he explained concluding. “Bad or not Your Majesty, you cannot just release her” Ves whispered. “She was caught with Redanian insurgents. Even if you did release her, she cannot be allowed to cross the Pontar. And you must understand that if you grant her mercy, there must be some justification for it, else all the prisoners would legitimately ask for similar reprieves. And when you refuse, their families will ask why they did not receive similar treatment. Temeria cannot risk this sort of discontent, and there are far too many Temerians among those prisoners.”

Ciri looked to her advisers, desperate for a solution. She truly had no desire to frustrate the Baron. “He has sacrificed much for the Empire, as its agent and in holding this realm for them during the war. Even if he wasn’t my friend, surely that deserves some consideration?” Ciri asked. As Ves protested, it was Triss who came up with the solution they needed. “She’s Temerian isn’t she?” she asked, drawing a nod from Ves. “Would Temeria object to taking custody of her?” Ciri looked at Triss, puzzled. “How would that help sis?” she asked. Triss ignored her as she kept her gaze locked on Ves, who considered the question carefully. “Noo…” she said slowly “I cannot see any harm in having her under the official custody of Temerian authorities.” “That solves your problem then… Transfer her to the custody her rightful lord. Let her serve out her sentence under him” Triss said simply. “I don’t understand” Ciri said, frustrated. Yen however did and explained… “Ciri, its perfect. You simply order her transferred to the custody of the lord of this region. She’d be in custody here at Crow’s Perch. And the person in charge would logically be her father, who can resume his office now that he’s returned! It even leaves Ves free to hand over charge to him and return to Vizima!”

Ciri considered that for a moment, and then grinning kissed Triss on the lips. “Brilliant as ever sis” she exclaimed while the witch blushed gently at the praise, as her wife hugged her. The group retreated and Ciri turned back to the anxious parents before her. “Baron Strenger… though I cannot find it within my power to release your daughter,” Anna Strenger let out a low moan of despair, and Ciri continued quickly “I believe there is a solution you may find appropriate.” The two looked at her. “Now that you have returned Baron Strenger, you may retake your place as the local lord of the region, and regain your seat at Crow’s Perch. I shall in the meanwhile order Tamara Strenger, who is of Temeria, to be transferred to Temerian custody as an act of mercy. This would place her under your care, though she must not be allowed to have free reign. She must serve out her sentence, and though you are not required to keep her imprisoned, she cannot be allowed to leave Crow’s Perch for any length of time. Further, she must not, under any circumstances, be allowed to cross the Pontar, for the duration of her sentence, unless she be under your custody.”

The Baron and his wife stared at the Empress for a moment, before the Baron dropped to his knees, barely managing to keep hold of his wife and hold her steady. Geralt rushed forward to help her while her husband looked to Ciri, tears streaming down his face. “Thank you Ciri… I mean Your Majesty. I…I don’t know how to express… how to…” Ciri got to her feet, approaching him as well. “Its perfectly ok. You don’t need to say any more… I’ll give the order today, and though it might take a few days, your daughter should be with you soon. I trust you’ll look after her better than before” she said, holding him by the shoulders, and gently encouraging him to rise. Philip Strenger simply nodded at her, unable to speak.

Ciri looked at Anna, “I hope soon that your daughter can be reunited with you. I am truly sorry that we have not had a chance to meet under better circumstances, but you must know I am glad to know you have recovered.” Anna stared back at the empress… before she suddenly collapsed, drawing a gasp from those present. Yen and Triss rushed forward, even as Geralt tried to hold her steady. They watched in horror as Anna’s eyes rolled up into her head, her body spasming and twitching. Yennefer got to work, voice chanting in elder as she recognized the curse afflicting the woman and worked to reverse it. For a few moments she chanted, aided by Triss who silently lent her energy, contributing to the undoing of the powerful spell. As the pair finished, black smoke emerged out of Anna’s mouth, flowing into the sky. Before it dissipated, for just a moment it bore the shape of a raven.

Anna knelt on the ground, groaning in pain as Yen quickly explained. “She was under a powerful curse… and when she felt a moment of pure happiness… it was triggered, trying to kill her. I don’t know who put it on her…” “I do” Geralt and Ciri said at the same time, both voices grim. “If the curse was still active… it means the caster is as well.” Ciri and Geralt looked at each other. Just as Geralt was about to speak, Anna moaned, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “Your Majesty… I must… I must…” “hush Anna… no need for that” her husband tried to comfort her, taking her tenderly from the Witcher’s grasp. “N-no… please listen” she moaned weakly. “I s-saw… d-dead bodies… wearing armor like the soldiers here. And when the curse was lifted… I saw…ungh… two women… red of hair and blonde… captured by the Crone… They are in the bog… they are in danger…”

Ciri looked to her father in horror “Rita… Bea…” The Witcher nodded grimly. Something had gone wrong… the pair had been taken by the surviving Crone. It must have happened near Downvarren… it was close to the bog after all… and had been under the influence of those creatures. Without another word, the pair charged into the house, both moving to change into armor and equip themselves. Triss raced after them, Yen’s remained behind mind racing… If Ciri hadn’t been merciful… if she had not cared about the Baron, who knows how long it would have been before they learned of the two women who had been taken.

As Ciri changed into her armor, she looked desperately to her father, who was quickly pulling his swords onto his back. “G-geralt… You’re the better tracker, and you know that land better. Please tell me you have a plan.” “Downvarren. We need to find the ambush site, and track them from there.” He growled, wracking his brain as he considered what the likely places for that might be. As Triss rushed in, Ciri turned to her. “We’re coming with you two” Triss said, and Geralt didn’t argue. Tempted though he was, Bea was now family, and he knew he’d never dissuade either of his wives. “Where’s Yen?” he asked, as Triss magically replaced her clothes with her own light armor. “Outside” Triss said, as she gathered up Yen’s midnight black armor and rushed back out. Ciri and Geralt finished up, and followed after her a few minutes later.

“I know where the ambush site is” Yen said, quickly explaining that she had cast a scrying spell. Her magic pinpointed for her a sight of recent death and she was ready to take them all there. “Marder…” Ciri called to the commander of her bodyguard “you stay here. This are dangerous monsters we’re dealing with your men would only slow us down.” Commands given, the quartet quickly teleported to the location Yennefer had pinpointed, Ciri taking Geralt while the sorceresses opened portals.

They emerged in the middle of the ambush site, and the three women looked in horror at the massacre. The men appeared to have been assaulted by tree roots, and had been brutally torn to pieces, body parts scattered everywhere. Geralt quickly found a scrap of cloth from Rita’s dress, her perfume still lingering on it. It was all he needed to pick up her trail, and the four charged into the bog. Geralt was in the lead, tracking the trail when suddenly he heard Yen and Triss gasp behind him.

“Geralt… wait” Yennefer called out, and he halted, Ciri and he turning to the witches. “There’s… something foul ahead.” Yennefer and Triss both stood there, faces pale. About to ask what was wrong, Geralt suddenly tensed, hearing something, before he swung around, sword ready to attack. “Yer here!” a voice called out, and Geralt relaxed a little. A little figure emerged from the shadows. “Well I’ll be… never thought you’d make yer way back here!”

It was the godling Johnny, familiar to both Ciri and Geralt. “Johnny… what’s going on here” Geralt asked urgently. The childlike being responded sadly “Bog’s rotten… Ever since you killed them two Crones… the third one’s been ere. Poisoning the wood… dead magic. Forced me from me home too!” he grumbled. “What do you mean Dead magic Johnny” Ciri asked. It was Triss who replied however. “Its powerful ancient magic… I don’t know it, its primordial. But it draws on death and emptiness. If we go any further, neither of us will be able to cast any spells.” “You shouldn’t go further” Johnny warned ominously. “We must Johnny, the Crone’s taken people we love” the Witcher replied.

“Geralt… I think we should stay here… Without our magic, we’ll only slow you down. Kill the Crone… and the magic should dissipate… but be careful in there. Your signs likely won’t work. Ciri’s powers might also be affected. Ciri, I don’t know how this will affect your elder blood powers, but don’t even try casting regular spells” Yen warned her. The pair nodded. “Sure you’ll be ok here?” Geralt asked. “Yes… here we can cast magic, we’ll be safe. Go!” Triss said urgently. “Stay with them Johnny” Geralt called as father and daughter plunged into the swamp.

Geralt followed the track, senses razor focused on the trail, while Ciri stayed alert for any threat. They moved quickly, dispatching the occasional mob of drowners who assaulted them. There was something strange about the creatures that attacked them… they seemed affected by the Crone’s magic, seeming weaker and more lethargic somehow. They came across dead birds and deer on the path, and several dead wolves. “She’s killing the forest to power this…” Ciri muttered.

And suddenly, they found themselves in a marshy clearing. Geralt and Ciri knew they were at the heart of the spell. It bore down on them like an oppressive weight, assaulting their minds with tendrils of despair and darkness. Geralt looked around, and spied Bea and Rita, trapped in some tree branches, unconscious. He couldn’t tell if they were dead or alive, but they both knew they had to stay alert for the Crone. 

“How… How did you know?” something called out, a grating shrieking voice assaulting their ears. Backs to each other, blades at the ready they moved in a slow circle, looking everywhere for the threat. “Not ready… NOT READY! YOU DISTURB THE SPELL” The voice shrieked. “CHILD OF THE ELDER BLOOD! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE” rang the enraged voice of Weavess, the surviving sister of the trio. Suddenly tree roots sprang from the earth, attacking the pair. Witcher and Empress parried its blows, slashing at the wood. As Geralt found himself dicing the attacking tendrils, he suddenly whispered to Ciri. “You said she could dematerialize… into ravens. Speed up… find her!”

Ciri nodded, and from the corner of his eyes, Geralt saw the green glow. And then it was gone, as Ciri blurred through the wood hunting the Crone, leaving Geralt to battle the roots himself. And just as suddenly, the assault stopped, the roots collapsing into dust. A shriek rang out from nearby, and Geralt knew then Ciri was engaged in combat with the Crone. He moved towards her but, cautious, trying to catch sight of the battle to see how he could help. He found them soon enough, and watched, hidden from them both as Ciri furiously engaged with her. Weavess was cast ferocious spells and sharp projectiles at Ciri, keeping her distance. Geralt saw that a powerful shield of some kind made it difficult for Ciri get closer at speed, interfering with her powers. All around him he felt the wood shudder, the life slowly draining away. Geralt realized he had to end this and quickly, for if Bea and Rita were alive, the Crone was definitely drawing on them.

Moving quietly, he snuck behind the dueling pair, waiting for the opportunity to strike. It arose, as Ciri made a particularly furious lunge at Weavess, forcing her to dart backwards, not realizing she had just entered Geralt’s sword range. Geralt lightly stepped forward, and thrust his sword with all his might, breaking past her shield, and plunging his blade into the back of her neck. With a shrieking echoing cry of pain and shock the Crone fell to her knees, as Ciri’s blade came swinging in. Geralt barely pulled his sword before Ciri’s sliced through her neck, sending her head flying. 

A flash of silver caught the Witcher’s eye… He knelt quickly at the decapitated body, tugging at the snarling Wolf head Medallion at her waist. Vesemir’s medallion, stolen from Ciri the night Weavess had escaped the assault on Bald Mountain. Ciri and Geralt immediately felt the magic dissipating. Not interested in examining the body, they rushed to the tree where Bea and Rita lay trapped. They arrived just in time, as the branches magically binding them retreated, and they fell. Ciri caught Margarita, while Geralt held Bea. They laid the pair gently at the base of the tree, examining them carefully. “Alive” Geralt said, “Barely…” while Ciri pressed her lips to Bea’s, tears streaming down her face. They heard the whooshing sound of a portal from behind, and Triss and Yen emerged.

Yet though they had powerful restorative magic at their command, it was not the witches, but the godling who revived the pair. Before anyone could react, Johnny had stepped forward. Drawing on whatever arcane powers that the guardian spirit possessed, his eyes glowing, he pressed a hand to each woman’s forehead. And as they watched, the two women stirred. Geralt and Ciri stepped back and Triss and Yen got to work, Yen helping Bea while Triss looked to Margarita. “Thank you, Johnny” Geralt said, looking at the godling. The childlike being looked around sadly. “Killed they have these woods… breaks my heart” “What do you mean?” Ciri asked. “Dark magic that crone wielded. It’ll take many years before life returns here… it’ll force me to move” Johnny explained, hurt visible in his voice. “Come with us Johnny… I know another godling… Sarah. In Novigrad. Let me introduce you to her. And her friend Corinne.”

Geralt had already planned on offering Corinne the chance to leave Novigrad and its petty anti-mage feeling behind. Despite Ciri’s edicts, popular anger against magic users had remained, and would take a long while to dissipate. Anger against non-humans, even longer, which put Sarah at risk. Geralt had planned on letting Corinne and Sarah move to Corvo Bianco, largely certain they’d accept the offer. Adding Johnny to the mix would do no harm. “Another godling ye say?” Johnny looked up at the Witcher optimistically. Geralt nodded. “Well I’ll be… very well then! I shall come with ye and yer lass!” the godling said, nodding as his sense of happiness seemed to flow back into him.

Witcher, Godling and Empress waited then, as Yennefer and Triss worked on Bea and Margarita, watching anxiously. After about half an hour, the two women stood up, exhausted. “We’ve done what we can…” Yen said, voice low with exhaustion. Geralt quickly stepped forward, holding them both before they collapsed, propping them up. “I don’t know how we’ll return…” Triss mumbled despairingly, “I don’t have the energy for a portal…” “I do though… Rita thought it important I learn portal magic even if the elder blood meant I didn’t need it. I can open a portal… and then I’ll follow.” “Ciri… a portal for six beings…” Yen asked hesitating. Ciri looked at her firmly “I can do it… and I only need to transport five. Geralt I’ll bring with me when I teleport back.” Without waiting for a response, Ciri cast the spell, a large yellow portal opening in front of them. Stepping slowly, Yen stepped through it, propping Bea. Triss followed holding Rita, and accompanied by Johnny. As soon as he had, Ciri allowed it to vanish, and clutching Geralt’s arm, teleported them back to Crow’s Perch. 

*********************

A week later, at the imperial camp north of Novigrad, Ciri sat in a chair in her tent, in complete darkness, waiting. There was nothing in Novigrad that came close to accommodating the entire travelling court. Accordingly, much of it had scattered into the various inns, paying lavish rates… All except the Golden Sturgeon, which found itself under Imperial interdict. Its portly owner had watched in impotent horro when the Imperial procession had weaved through the city, his eyes locked on his former employee riding right beside the Empress herself! 

The Chameleon cabaret naturally had its exclusive suit reserved for the Imperial Witcher and his wives. The rooms below were occupied by the most high-ranking individuals in the court, save for one occupied by Corinne Tilly, the Oneiromancr, and two Godlings, who were officially under Imperial protection. Ciri smiled as she briefly dwelled on the adorable sight of Sarah and Johnny meeting for the first time, dancing in joy at having found another like themselves. Corinne had accepted Geralt’s offer to establish a residence in Corvo Bianco, tired of the prejudice of Novigrad, and eager for the warmer climate of Toussaint. She could ply her trade there without fear or judgment, assisted by the Witcher’s promise that she would need pay neither rent nor for whenever she needed to call on resources of the estate. As the court had left Crow’s perch, Ciri had taken a young girl under her wing. Gretka, who Ciri had befriended on her first visit there, had been deeply excited to meet her friend again. With the Baron taking command of Crow’s Perch soon, he had given his blessings to the young girl leaving. Ciri put the waif under the charge of Yennefer and Triss, both of whom were thrilled to have a chance to pamper her. Ciri’s smile widened, as she had considered the fun she would have had with Triss and Yen to take her about town. When they returned to Nilfgaard, Ciri planned on declaring Gretka her ward, taking her officially under her wing.

It had taken Bea and Rita more than a few days to recover. Margarita had detailed the Crone’s plan, who had boasted it to them. She had sensed Bea’s importance to Ciri… The scent of the Elder Blood upon her as she had put it. Her plan had been simple… she sought to siphon Margarita’s magic, and then kill and consume Bea, allowing the witch to steal her form which she would use to get close to Ciri to assassinate her in vengeance for the death of her sisters. She had needed to wait for a moonless night to cast her spells however, and had been disrupted by her plans being discovered a day too soon. Ciri had clutched at Bea while Rita had told her tale, shuddering at how close she had come to losing them both.

Tonight however… tonight was something different. “Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon” Margarita’s voice called to her, as Ciri waited in pitch black tent. “This night, I… Margarita Laux-Antille, Rectoress of Aretuza, founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses, advisor to the Empress of Nilfgaard… do declare you worthy of the title of sorceress. You have proved your mastery over magic… From Geralt of Rivia, who has told us of your clash with a Bruxa, and with our own eyes and ears, we have witnessed your command over all that you have been taught.”

Light suddenly flickered across the tent, as the torches within it blazed to life. At the back of the large tent, Bea sat on the bed, looking towards them. In front of her stood Yennefer and Triss, both of them looking at Ciri with pure unadulterated love, dressed in their finest regal attire. Between them was Margarita, dressed in a spectacular green gown with a neckline that went down to her waist. “Arise… not as a student, but as our sister. Know yourself our equal.” She said, and Ciri got to her feet.

“And now… to complete the ritual… you shall be bound to the chair, and a mage doctor shall extract your uterus and cast it into a fire… so you may never again bear children!” Rita declared. “Wait… wha…?” Ciri looked at her nonplussed, as the three looked at her in all seriousness for a moment before bursting into laughter. “I’m sorry… you hear such ridiculous stories about what happens among witches and their ceremonies” Yen said, wiping a tear from her eye. “The whole ritual was just for our fun sis” Triss said, giggling in joy as she hugged her. “Point is… Rita thinks your magical education is now over. She still believes there is much she can teach you… but no longer as mentor and pupil.” “Education never ends Ciri… even for me” Rita explained. “Our little ceremony… that was for Yennefer’s sake… something special for her daughter. Your formal tutelage has ended, and nobody will regard you as a student any further. There is but one last thing remains to be done.” Bea suddenly got up from the bed and came to stand by Ciri’s side, knowing what was coming next. “Rita?” Ciri asked, clearly the only one in the dark, as Yen and Triss had knowing smiles on their faces. Margarita stepped forward, and then dropped to her knees, looking up at Ciri. “I told you before that there can be no romantic relationship between us whilst we were teacher and student… that is done now.” She pulled at the shoulder straps of her dress, letting it slide off her as she knelt nude before Ciri. “I offer myself to you my Empress… Take me… as your subject, as your lover, as your personal slave…” Ciri watched stunned, while Triss and Yennefer silently and quickly left, leaving the three to enjoy themselves.

“Rita…” Ciri said hesitatingly. “A-are you sure?” “She is my love” Bea told Ciri, kissing her cheek. “I am,” Margarita confirmed “I desire nothing more than to service you my empress… my mistress. Treat my body as you wish… in whatever way pleases you. Punish me… torture me… d-degrade me…” Rita moaned; cheeks flushed with arousal as Ciri felt her own rising. Every word of loving submission from her sent a spike of heat coursing through Ciri’s body. Bea locked eyes with the witch and nodded. She quickly moved behind Ciri, starting to unbuckle her shirt, while Rita worked on her leggings. Their empress let out a light moan of pleasure as Bea kissed her bare neck, while pulling her top off. The cold Northern air hit Ciri’s bare thighs as her pants came off, making her shiver as she felt it touch the wetness of her crotch.

Bea slid her hands up Ciri’s stomach, while the empress watched her teacher… former teacher’s blonde head press against her hips, tensing as she felt the gentlest of licks against her slit. “Mmmm R-Rita” Ciri moaned, almost helpless. Bea was more than a little surprised at how uncertain Ciri seemed. Normally the young woman knew exactly what she wanted and how. This was after all Geralt and Yennefer’s daughter. But tonight, she was displaying a hesitation that Bea had only seen a few times before, each time when it was just them. “You’ve got a decision to make here my empress” she whispered into her ear, hands cupping her tits, making Ciri squirm against her. “Are you going to tells us what you want…” she continued seductively, and then pinched her nipple slightly as she offered the flipside “or would you like me to tell you what’s going to happen”

Ciri gasped, as Rita started to pick up the pace of her tonguing, desperately trying to come to a decision as her hot wet tongue slipped within her folds, flicking against her inner walls. “W-what… if I-I want both?” She asked her lover, eyes closed as her hands fell to Rita’s head stroking her. Bea considered her response while she lovingly fondled one tit, pinching the other. Ciri felt a sharp tension starting to build between her legs, as Rita moaned at the delightful taste of her mistress.

Bea responded by biting down on Ciri’s neck, making her squeal gently as she came, Rita eagerly lapping away at her lover’s cum. “You taste delicious my mistress” she moaned, as Bea continued biting and kissing her for a few moments before she responded. “Then we’ll do both my love… Rita and I are going to fuck you silly till you decide to turn the tables on us.” Ciri shivered in anticipation.

Bea pulled away from her, rolling Ciri’s hair in her fist and pulling, making Ciri stumble slightly as she was led towards the bed, squealing lightly with the pain. Rita got to her feet smiling and followed, finally able to watch the loving pair in action and realizing she absolutely adored it. Bea pushed Ciri onto the bed, “Now lie there our little slave… tonight you’re in for a very special treat.” Ciri watched wide eyed as Bea first pulled the strap-on dildo that they used between them, and then pulled another one exactly like it. “A graduation gift from your family… and one that is going to make you regret your foolish act of submission” she said with a loving smile, as she teasingly prodded the dicks against Ciri’s crotch.

Ciri almost came again at the thought that the first time she would take it up her ass would also be her first time having two toys filling her up. She squirmed in pleasure looking up eagerly at Bea. “Rita… I’m gonna savage our mistress’ ass… you fuck your student up her slutty quim…” The mage nodded at her orders, as the pair slid into the strapon harnesses. While Rita crawled into the bed on Ciri’s other side, Bea remained standing, glaring down at Ciri who stared up at her, biting her lips in eagerness. The first spank she got on her tits had her squealing with pleasure. “Oh gods… Bea… please give me more… punish your shameless empress”

Bea responded to the request with another spank, this time on Ciri’s clit. Her lover let out a low scream of pleasure, body shaking. Bea’s next swat was again at her tits, as the handmaiden picked up her pace, making her blows increase in intensity as well. “Oh yess… mmmmm… yes mistress… m-moooore… punish memmmpppffff….” Ciri’s lewd rambling was cut off as Rita bent over her, kissing her furiously while her fingers reached below, pressing into Ciri’s butt. As soon as the ashen-haired woman felt the finger prodding at her sensitive rosebud, she exploded into her second orgasm, body shaking in pure joy.

Bea used the respite to roll Ciri over onto Rita, who giggled as she felt her Empress’ weight bear down on her. The blonde mage held her in a gentle grip, kissing her on her neck and cheeks, stroking her back and her disheveled white hair lovingly. Bea got onto the bed above them, straddling Ciri from behind as her empress recovered. Rita waited for her commands as Bea prodded her toy against Ciri’s sphincter, making her tense with anticipation. “It was Rita who advised me to first dominate you Ciri, you know that? Show her how thankful you are my lovely slave” Bea said lovingly as she spanked Ciri’s ass. Her empress obligingly kissed the mage below her, a hand sneaking down to finger her pussy under her toy. Rita gasped in pleasure as she felt the finger, returning the kiss with passion.

Bea meanwhile had been lubricating her dick on the copious fluids Ciri had between her legs at this point. Once fully soaked, she started to gently and slowly push the giant cock into her ass. “Feel that empress. That’s your last virginity leaving you” Bea groaned, as the magic of the toy let her experience exactly what Ciri did. Ciri in turn moaned into Rita’s lips, the sensation of being slowly penetrated driving her to distraction. Bea was carefully pushing in and Ciri realized she felt only the barest sense of discomfort, which was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure that accompanied it. Her body was being filled in a way that was completely new to her and Ciri tumbled into a gentle orgasm from the unfamiliar sensations coursing through her. In contrast to the sharp exploding pleasure, this was a steady thrum of lust coursing through her body.

Bea nodded to Rita who started to slowly push into Ciri as well, making her eyes roll up into her head as her mind collapsed under the weight of the pleasure. Above them Bea came from the sensations of Ciri was experiencing magically transmitted to her, while Rita savored the sensations she experienced as she pushed the dildo into her empress’ cunt. Once both were fully hilted within her, they started thrusting in and out, grinding against them as Ciri simply lay between the two, her mind in a whiteout of pleasure as she found herself in a constant state of orgasm. As the two women started to pick up the pace of their fucking, Ciri found herself screaming in pleasure, clutching Rita in joy, hyperaware of every sensation. She could feel Bea’s tits pressing into her back, her own and Rita’s rubbing pleasurably against each other. Rita’s lips on her face, Bea’s against the back of her neck, her red hair stroking her back as Bea moved against her… Ciri could feel it all, as she was filled in a way that she couldn’t have imagined before. “I love you Bea…” she cried out in ecstasy, tears of pleasure running down her cheeks. Rita kissed at the salty drops lovingly, as Bea called out from above them “I love you too Ciri.”

Ciri let the pair continue for another few moments, and then pushed back. Bea understood the signal, and withdrew from her, letting Ciri pull off Rita. All three women lay side by side, panting and breathless as they recovered from their exertions. Finally, Ciri found the energy to raise herself, pulling the strap-on off the prone witch as she kissed her. “Now it’s your turn Rita” she whispered lewdly, drawing a moan from her former teacher. Ciri and Bea slid off the bed, standing to one side as Ciri pulled her lover into a quick embrace, kissing her neck. The pair then turned to Rita, hauling the blonde woman off the bed. As Bea held her from behind, Ciri hooked her arms under Rita’s legs, the two of them propping the mage between them. “Ready to get fucked Rita?” Ciri asked and Margarita groaned in reply, helpless in the clutches of the pair. Bea and Ciri penetrated Rita together, not rough, but pushing in steadily. Ciri slid in without resistance, while Bea clutched at Rita’s ass, prising it apart as she pushed her cock in.

“OOOOOHH GOOOOOODS YEEEEES” The blonde witch wailed in arousal, cumming furiously as she felt twin dicks thrust into her powerfully. Ciri took most of the slight woman’s weight, but then let go, letting gravity force Rita deeper onto the cocks penetrating her. As the mage threw her head back, her screams of arousal louder, the pair started to thrust, bouncing the unresisting woman between them. The rectoress’ body shook and shivered with pleasure as she was penetrated in a way she had never experienced before. Though Rita was no slut like Keira, as a senior sorceress, she was no novice in sexual matters either, having far more experience than Ciri or Bea. But the toys the two women wielded were modelled on Geralt, and even Rita had never had a cock such as that, let alone two splitting her body apart.

All three women found themselves linked by shared pleasures and sensations as the magic of the toys and Rita’s telepathy let all three experience each other’s pleasures. The shared experience of fucking and being fucked at the same time sent Rita’s mind into overdrive as all she saw was whiteness. Her body a passive sex toy for the two women bouncing her, Rita could do nothing but simply take the pleasure being inflicted upon her.

Eventually however she reached her limits, and sensing that, Bea and Ciri pulled out. Ciri tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Rita with her, while Bea waited for a moment, and then crawled in after them. The three snuggled up together and fell asleep, Rita between the Empress and her handmaiden, welcomed into Ciri’s circle as lay twined within their loving embrace.

The next morning, Ciri was the first to rise. Bea and Rita were still exhausted by their ordeals from the previous week, and after the previous night, their regained reserves were utterly depleted. Ciri watched over them for a little while, enjoying the sight of the two close friends snuggling up to each other in the morning chill of the North. Though the imperial tent had a fire and was heated, it was hardly air tight, and cold winds would come wafting in. After a while, and sighing with pleasure, Ciri got up and started to get dressed. This was their last day in Novigrad and the farewell ceremonies from the city authorities would require her presence soon.

Bea however eventually felt Ciri’s absence and came awake. Noticing that Ciri was up, and already getting ready, she started to rise. “Ciri… mmm let me” she said, trembling slightly with exhaustion. The empress immediately stopped her current task, and came back to the bed, pressing Bea down. “no chance my love… you rest. You’ve earned it” she said lovingly, kissing her on the cheek. Bea obligingly lay back down, pressing up to Rita, eyes closing. 

Ciri contemplated them for a moment. “B-Bea…” she trailed off, her voice suddenly cracking with emotion. As she looked tenderly at the pair, she was suddenly sharply reminded of them from before… when they had been unconscious and trapped in a tree, and Ciri and Geralt not knowing if they lived or not. Bea’s craned her neck, as her eyes opened, and then widened when she saw Ciri’s own were wet with tears. “C-Can I ask you something Bea?” Ciri asked, stroking her cheek. “Anytime you want Ciri” her lover responded, turning to look at her properly though still on her side. “I a-almost lost you that day in Crookback bog… and if I had… I don’t know what I would have done,” Ciri whispered. “You didn’t my love… and you never will” Bea tried to reassure her, wondering what was going through Ciri’s mind. “I k-know… but I’ve decided… I-I can no longer call you my lover” the empress replied, as her mind thought back to what Yennefer had told her in Corvo Bianco some months ago. Bea waited, knowing something was coming, but somewhat unsure. “W-would you let me c-call you wife Bea?” Ciri asked, though certain of her love, still hesitant in that moment. “Nothing would please me more Ciri” Bea responded sincerely, hands reaching up to lovingly stroke the scar on Ciri’s cheek, thumb wiping at the tears which started to flow. “T-there will be politics… and matters to settle. I-I don’t know when we could announce it… or actually marry…” Bea cut her off “If it takes years… then it will take years… I’ll wait my love.” Ciri nodded, smiling widely now. “We’ll be able to tell my family though… I’ll tell them today!” Ciri said excitedly, leaning in to kiss Bea and pushing her to return to her slumber. The handmaiden turned back, cuddling up to Rita still asleep, and falling back into a slumber herself, a smile upon her lips. The world would know eventually, Geralt and Yennefer and Triss even sooner. In private nothing really would change, save for the fact that Ciri was now her fiancé, and eventually they would openly call each other wife.


	6. Challenges and Challengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri receives a royal delegation from Skellige. Meanwhile trouble brews in several quarters.

“The plans are prepared for the royal reception then?” Ciri asked. “They are Your Imperial Majesty. I shall receive the Skelliger and her brother myself.” General Voorhis replied, working hard to conceal his emotions as he stood before his ruler. “That’s Queen Cerys An Craite and her brother the Jarl Hjalmar, Voorhis” Geralt said grimly standing beside Ciri, arms crossed. Wearing the custom-made Witcher gear he always wore, in court and in the field, two swords at his back, the Empress’ father made for an imposing sight, standing beside his daughter. Voorhis blanched and bowed his head, silent at the rebuke. “And it shan’t be you shall receive them General. Our father shall meet with the royal delegation when it lands, and shall escort them to the palace.” Ciri added. The General looked up at that, grimacing in panic, “Your Majesty… Imperial protocol dictates that the garrison commander receives such a delegation.” Ciri simply glared coldly at the man. “You have your orders General…Dismissed.” With the command given, Voorhis was forced to depart, seething with humiliation and impotent rage.

“Any other business Mereid?” Ciri asked her chamberlain, looking around as the Imperial court waited on her. “None for you, Your Majesty… there are a few decisions that must be made regarding the Royal Delegation, and the tradition requires that they be made in your presence” her replied. Ciri nodded, looking around the court as the man addressed her father, who in turn replied to his questions in a loud voice. It was a somewhat ritual discussion for the benefit of the court scribes and the Imperial Archives more for posterity’s sake than for its practical value. Still, it was a harmless tradition, and Triss had advised Ciri that she shouldn’t tinker with things that didn’t hurt or harm her.

The royal delegation from Skellige had been many months in the making. Though Ciri and Cerys had agreed on the basic idea before they had first separated after the battle with the Wild Hunt, both had duties to attend to, and much work needed doing before the visit could be arranged. Chief among them had been the rebuilding of Cintra. A year had passed since Ciri’s visit to Temeria and Novigrad; nearly two since that fateful clash with the Hunt. Ciri and her family had largely settled into their routines, overseeing the two major projects Ciri had initiated. Cintra was first among these. Funded lavishly, and aided with magic from the grateful mages of the realm, the reconstruction had proceeded apace. Razed in the first Nilfgaardian invasion, the city had arisen since then as a blasted shell of its former glorious past, a small port city that continued to exist solely because of its ideal location at the base of where the Yaruga met the Sea. Its proximity to Skellige, combined with its presence on one of the great waterways of the Continent ensured that it was a major trade checkpoint, comparable to Novigrad. Yet for years, without imperial favour, and seeking to overcome the ravages of war visited upon it, the country, and the city had languished.

Ciri’s announcement had altered that, and with the promise of its rebuilding, people flocked to it. As Ciri’s reputation for tolerance became well known, the rising settlement attracted the investment and populations of not only humans, but Elves, Dwarves and other races, eager to find a home where they might exist without the common prejudice found throughout the North. The City rose quickly, reconstruction aided with Imperial gold, and as magic helped sped up the transformation of its central structures from ruins to architectural marvels in weeks instead of months. The Palace itself was quick to rise, and would in the future serve as the secondary capital for the Imperial Court, whenever the Empress desired a retreat from the far South, and wished to feel closer to her Northern subjects.

Ciri’s other project had been the rebuilding of Kaer Morhen. The remote location and deep distance in the North made it difficult for workmen to access, but there Ciri had access to more powerful tools. As a member of the Lodge, and having done much to restore the practice of magic to the land, they were eager to oblige her when she requested their aid in its reconstruction. Within a few short months, the impressive battlements and fortifications stood repaired, a favorable trade deal with the local Kaedweni noble ensuring that it was well supplied. The fortress had become the site of Ciri’s pet project, where select young students of magic, handpicked by Margarita, were offered the chance to abandon the path of training purely in sorcery. Instead they gained the opportunity to train in combat and battle magic, trained as Witchers, under the tutelage of Lambert and Eskel, who divided their time between Toussaint and the keep in the far north. Though the training was dangerous and consuming, Rita had nonetheless found a small group of students attracted to the mission. Upon completion of their training they were to be offered three choices. They could either take to the path, under the employ of Nilfgaard as stand-ins for Witchers, wandering the land seeking out communities affected by monsters. Or they would be allowed to join Ciri’s personal bodyguard, serving as her companions and friends, under her captaincy.

The first set of graduates were still years from finishing, but Ciri already had one close friend among its number. The young Velener, Gretka, who Ciri had rescued, had surprisingly shown magical aptitude when Ciri took her in. Under the personal tutelage of Triss, Yennefer, Margarita and Keira, she had rapidly bloomed, picking up skills that took other students’ years to master. Her resourcefulness and intelligence had impressed Lambert and she had become the first to join the revived Wolf School, eager to serve under and alongside her friend, the Empress herself.

Things throughout the Empire meanwhile bloomed, and Ciri was already hailed throughout for ushering in a golden age. Shani and Keira’s widespread distribution of the cure for Catriona had helped revive entire communities and regions devastated by the lingering presence of the Plague. Meanwhile Imperial and Royal troops throughout the kingdoms no longer distracted by numerous wars had turned their attention towards stamping out disorder and banditry. Though Kaedwen remained a land of trouble caught among several of its feuding barons, everywhere else there was finally peace. And with connections between North and South firmly re-established both parts flourished as trade boomed, people moved and prosperity and calm returned to the land.

Closer to home, after years of strife and terror, tragedy and loss, Ciri seemed to have finally found some stability in her life. Her family was always close at hand. They had welcomed with joy her announcement that she was engaged to Bea. With the Var Attre sisters and Margarita as her own lovers, the two fiancées had found their own domestic bliss. For now, it was enough for both, though one day Ciri would announce to the world their marriage. Bea had begged, with horror writ upon her face, that she not be declared Ciri’s consort however, for that would have meant court duties and politics that Bea had absolutely no desire to partake in. The pair had discussed Bea’s desire for children sometime in the future, and Ciri had had long discussions with Triss, Yen and Shani. Keen as she was to fulfill Bea’s desires, there was the additional factor that Ciri did eventually need an heir.

“Yes, for the first day shall be entertainment and feasting in just the court. No business shall be conducted” Geralt declared, suddenly pulling Ciri’s thoughts towards the upcoming royal visit. Philippa and Ermion had finally worked out the details of the visit, and it was to coincide with Ciri’s time in Cintra. The aim of the visit was to formally announce a treaty of alliance between the isles and the Empire, though it was also a chance for the old friends to catch up, celebrate together. Ciri had after all grown up with the Sparrowhawk and her brother, and had spent many months of her childhood in the islands before the Empire had invaded Cintra.

Geralt finished speaking and the rituals done, the court dispersed. Geralt followed after his daughter as they headed to the sparring grounds. The two frequently practiced their skills together, Geralt encouraging her to test train and practice the merger of her combat and powers so she could complement both. Though Ciri’s powers ensured that she had left her father far behind in raw lethality, the reality was that he was the more technically skilled swordsman, among the best in the world in-fact, and Ciri valued his advice and training.

As father and daughter trained, Bea sat with Rita and Shani, watching. Rita would occasionally call out instructions on Ciri’s magical casting, though mostly she just sat gossiping with her friends. Bea and Rita had grown friendlier as, bonded by shared dangers and Rita’s deep admiration for the love Bea bore for the woman they both adored. Shani and Bea meanwhile had become friends drawn by the common bond of being the only ones without powers among the wolf-pack as they had taken to calling the close network of family and dear friends that Ciri and Geralt stood as Alphas for. They were often joined by the Var Attre sisters, Yennefer or Triss as fellow spectators during these sessions, but today it was just them. Bea looked fondly at her fiancée and her future father in law as they worked.

It had taken Geralt more than a little time to get used to the formal side of court life, but he had eventually come around to it. Or at-least… he had become well known enough that courtiers knew better than to be offended by his lack of interest in most forms of protocol. Geralt had however established himself as an independent force in Nilfgaard. Wildly popular with the soldiers, he had taken to occasionally training Ciri’s bodyguard and select contingents of the Impera Brigade, in advanced combat styles, monster combat techniques, and other Witchery things. Moreover, he demonstrated a keen mind for military matters, and Ciri’s commanders had quickly come to respect the White Wolf’s suggestions and interventions on questions of military organization. He held no formal rank in the Military or Ciri’s Administration, but as her father, he was listened to. When she held court, he would at times be by her side, advising and recommending, perhaps accompanied by one or both of his wives or the Imperial Physician, Lady Shani, his presence a palpable reminder of the awe-inspiring powers that backed Ciri.

As Bea meandered through those thoughts, she found them coming to Shani as she registered a subtle, sad sigh coming from her lips. “Everything ok Shani?” she asked, Rita hearing the faint tone of concern and perking up her ears. “It’s fine” the physician replied quickly. Too quickly, Bea noted. She pulled her into a hug, arms wrapped around her as she asked again. The aura of warm comfort and understanding flowing over her, Shani relaxed perceptibly. For a long while she was silent, and neither Rita nor Bea pushed her. But she finally decided to explain.

“I was just thinking about you… and Ciri… and Geralt…” she said in a small voice. Bea stroked her arm, letting her continue in her own way. “Its just that… you are all family. We all talk about the wolf pack… and I’m madly in love with Geralt… but sometimes I wonder if I really belong…” “Ofcourse you belong Shani” Rita said, warmly reassuring, “Is this because Triss and Yen are married to Geralt?” she asked, hugging her from the other side. “No… Well… Yes, but No…” Shani said, making Rita smile gently while the pair waited, Geralt and Ciri forgotten. “I’m not jealous of them. Infact I love them almost as much as Geralt… and yet, I feel incomplete. Like an outsider… Geralt, Triss, Yennefer… they have you Ciri. The four of you are the heart of our pack… the core family. All my life, I’ve wanted something like that… someone like Ciri. And I was remembering when you and Ciri were discussing an heir…” She trailed off but Bea understood.

How could she not? When she had expressed the same desires to Ciri. What Shani wanted, was what Bea also wanted… and had already been promised by Ciri someday. Just as Ciri had been raised by Geralt and his wives, Shani wanted someone to raise herself. A child of her own. In the ordinary course of things… she would have gotten that. She would have married someone, had kids… started her family. But with the Witcher… Geralt was after all sterile. All Witchers were, just as most sorceresses were. It hadn’t bothered the trio, for Ciri had come into their lives and they had long accepted there would be no biological children. But Shani didn’t have that bond with Ciri, and desperately wanted something like it. And she could think of no way of obtaining it without breaking with Geralt. What Shani desired was Geralt… and she desired a child… and she had come to believe that she could only have one of those. Bea realized she was trying to come to terms with it, hiding it masterfully from Geralt and the two witches… but she was still sad. A justifiable, perfectly understandable sadness that might have no cure.

Bea looked across as Rita as they comforted her gently. They nodded imperceptibly at each other. Shani would not be allowed to grapple with this paradox alone… they would talk to Yen, talk to Triss, and if any solution could be found, they would. Somehow… they would find a way to tell Geralt. Shani was bravely trying to struggle through this alone, but Bea was determined to help her find a solution…

*********************

“Now that we have welcomed our Skelliger guests… Let the festivities begin” Yennefer, as organizer of the day’s ceremonies, declared and the large hall erupted. Once... many years ago, this hall been the site of many such gatherings in Cintra. It was here that Calanthe, Ciri’s blood grandmother, and former queen of Cintra, had sought to find a husband for her daughter… her plans to marry her to Crach an Craite disrupted by a series of unfortunate events, setting in place the destiny which had wrought such a destructive path across the continent. Today it once again hosted a large feast, as Cintrians, Nilfgaardians and Skelligers feasted side by side, to celebrate the upcoming signing of the treaty of Alliance between the Isles and the Empire upon the very land where the deepest seeds of bitterness had originally been sown.

Beyond the Imperial table, the three groups engaged in revelry. At the personal table, old friends and family caught up with each other. Dandelion sat gossiping with Annarietta and Syanna, the former an old flame of his. Next to them Orianna was explaining Vampire culture to a somewhat intimidated Zoltan. Meanwhile Priscilla and Triss sat giggling with Bea and Shani, the single blonde among the trio of redheads gossiping and savoring the wine. At the other end of the table, Geralt was listening to Lambert and Eskel busily debate something. Yennefer, Margarita, Keira and Ermion were meanwhile in deep discussion, no doubt working out plans to mingle the education of young druids, continental mages and future Wolf School trainees. Ciri herself caught up with Cerys, queen of Skellige and her brother Hjalmar, who found himself Jarl of the An Craite clan when their father fell, the latter sitting with his new wife. She was the notorious Jutta an Dimun, known throughout Skellige as the Iron Maiden. She was famous for her vow to Freya to only marry and be bred by the man who defeated her in combat. “Your Da was the first to best her. Though naturally, there was no question of marriage or children from that defeat” Hjalmar was explaining. Ciri briefly wondered if she would ever manage to come across a straight woman who wasn’t interested in bedding her father, as Hjalmar continued. “But then I found me way to Faroe… and Jutta here discovered there was another man in the world who could best her.” “Ye only won because Jutta was tired of beating men, and when a Jarl presented himself, she leapt at the chance” Cerys teased him, making Hjalmar frown in momentary anger as his wife and Ciri laughed. “Careful Husband… our Queen might be closer to the truth than ye care to guess” Jutta declared, the horrified look on Hjalmar’s face sending all three women into a further fit of giggles. “I was just jesting with ye brother dear” Cerys said, as Hjalmar relaxed. Ciri decided to poke the bear a little, feeling mischievous. “So among the three of you... who really is the best fighter?” she asked. “Oh you’re a sharp one Ciri” Hjalmar grumbled “What’re you trying to do, start a brawl among us?” Ciri giggled, shrugging. “Hjalmar is certainly stronger than I am swallow” Cerys replied candidly however, drawing a look of surprise from her brother “I inherited the brains among the pair” she concluded smugly, making her sister in law giggle. Hjalmar considered a snappy retort, but shrugged it off. Cerys had after all praised him as a fighter.

“Curious to see how you’ve come along Ciri” He said, eyes glinting as he looked at her. Ciri looked back and noted the faint traces of attraction in that gaze. As children the two had long nurtured a mutual crush during Ciri’s many months spent on Skellige. “Suggesting a challenge like your wife’s Hjalmar?” she asked, smiling with the faintest seductive look about her. Hjalmar gulped, wondering if he was in trouble, but Jutta jumped in. “I’d love to know for myself in truth. Curious to see how the cub of the man who defeated me fights” she declared, matching Ciri’s challenge. “A contest then… but what shall we wager?” Ciri asked. “Two contests Empress…” Jutta replied. “You face me… and you face my husband. If either of us win… we get a night with one of the great beauties of the continent” she said, licking her lips. “And if I win?” Ciri asked, a slightly evil mien to her smile now. “Go on Ciri” Hjalmar said, curious for himself. “If you win… you shall have my way with me. If I defeat you both however, I demand two things… the first, that I have my way with you, and the second, from Hjalmar… something far more personal I shall collect at a later date.” Cerys looked at her curiously, “Seems to me, regardless of who wins, my brother gets his desires fulfilled. What is the difference between them having their way with you, and you with them Ciri?” she asked, agog to know the answer. “Oh it makes all the difference in the world dear Cerys… you’d be welcome to come and watch if you wish it. I’m sure Bea and Rita could keep you entertained.” Cerys nodded, blushing slightly… Jutta meanwhile let out a cynical laugh “Oh Skellige’s going to love to learn how we bested an empress. We agree to the wager Ciri.” Ciri looked straight at Hjalmar, and the man who had faced down Harpies and other beasts, an Ice Giant, even the Hounds and Warriors of the Wild Hunt without a shred of self-doubt… suddenly felt a creeping sense of fear. “We can go now…” Ciri declared, the brazen Jutta nodding. As Ciri rose, the whole assemblage did. Gesturing for the festivities to continue, Ciri and the Skelliger Royal family departed. She noticed however that the entire table was following them. “Didn’t notice we had all stopped talking, did you?” Geralt teased her as they walked, “Everyone’s interested in seeing this contest. But Ciri… fair’s fair… Hjalmar and Jutta are human. No elder blood powers” Ciri looked at him somewhat disdainfully “I had no intentions of that father. Its hardly a contest if there’s no challenge.”

Ciri squared off with Jutta first, circling on the sparring ground as all around them their family and friends watched in fascination, continuing conversations left behind at the table. Though it was night, the ground was well lit, large magic bulbs of light cast by Keira floating above the two sparrers. In typical Skelliger fashion, Jutta made the first move, lunging at Ciri with a heavy strike. The empress parried her blow with Zireael, and then swung to one side, forcefully pushing her back with her shoulder. She followed up with a devastating swing of her own, which Jutta barely managed to parry. “Interesting” Geralt muttered to himself, watching. “What do you mean” Bea asked him, watching somewhat tensely, as Yen sat next to them. “Look at Hjalmar, he’s looking very closely at the fight. Ciri’s favoring an aggressive heavy style to dominate Jutta.” “Is that bad?” Bea asked. “Ciri’s about as strong as Jutta, but also faster. She’s relying on heavy blows, because she wants Hjalmar to think that’s the style she favors. I suspect her real target is Hjalmar.” Yen nodded as she understood, while Bea looked on, still somewhat confused. The match ended soon enough though, as Jutta an Dimun fell to her knees, exhausted by Ciri’s heavy crushing blows, unable to resist any longer. 

“Oh Gods… Enough” she cried out, gasping. Ciri immediately pulled back, “I yield…” Jutta said loudly. Ciri immediately came forward, holding out a hand, friendly again now that the contest was over, she helped the woman to her feet, before looking at Hjalmar. The Jarl stepped forward, drawing his blade, which he swung in powerful lazy arcs as he walked towards Ciri. “Ready for your second round Ciri?” he called, confident as he assumed Ciri would fight with the same style, counting on his overwhelming strength to bear down on her.

Ciri nodded, squaring up as they faced each other. It took about five seconds into the fight for Hjalmar to realize he had seriously fucked up. Far from the heavy swinging moves he was counting on, Ciri focused on lithe speed. Her sword flickered through the air in complex arcs as she dashed in rapid circles around the much slower Hjalmar. Two people watched this with a sense of satisfied familiarity. The first was Geralt, a proud glint to his eye. The other was Orianna, who remembered her own battle with the woman who was now her Alpha. If only the foolish An Craite had consulted someone like her… Even without her powers, Ciri had gone toe to toe with the speed and ferocity of a Bruxa. The Jarl had no chance, as he learned quickly enough, with Ciri caging him in the eye of a storm of swinging steel. Ciri didn’t just defeat Hjalmar, she utterly humiliated him, slashing his elaborate clothes to ribbons, yet not cutting him once, until finally he held up his hands. “Enough Ciri… I yield… one more blow, and I’ll need me hands to hold up my trousers rather than my sword.” He dropped his blade, indicating his surrender, as Ciri spun away to a graceful halt, to the appreciative applause of their audience save for Cerys and Jutta who had both watched with their mouths open and eyes wide. Ciri turned to look at her, a wide grin on her face. Cerys looked to her sister-in-law, licking her lips in anticipation “Time to pay up Jutta, Hjalmar… this’ll be a pleasant night I’d wager” she declared. As they started to leave, Bea and Rita quickly told Ciri that they planned to spend the evening with Shani. Ciri nodded, turning to Cerys “Seems my handmaidens will be the ones entertaining you tonight Queen.” Cerys shrugged, far more curious to see how Ciri planned to have her way with her brother and his wife.

Cerys watched her brother and his wife stand before Ciri as she languidly walked around them, smugly enjoying her victory. “Come Hjalmar, Jutta… don’t just stand there. Show the empress what she’s won” she called out, even as Ciri’s twin handmaidens were slowly stripping Cerys of her own clothing. Hjalmar shrugged, starting to pull his simple bearskin shirt off, less embarrassed than the outcome than Jutta. Used to having women giggle and swoon when exposed to his body, and remembering Ciri’s old attraction for him, he figured he’d get a similar reaction from his old friend turned empress. Jutta on the other hand flushed with arousal as she stripped. It struck Ciri as she watched black haired Skelliger reduced to her underwear that she likely provoked these contests because she enjoyed losing as much as winning.

Ciri looked at the nude pair, licking her lips. “Let’s be clear about tonight. You two intended to make me submit to you had you been the victors, which means I expect the same from you” Ciri said, looking the married pair in the eyes. Cerys watched them bow humbly, starting to pant as Rosa pulled her into a chair, while Edna knelt between her thighs, starting to lick her snatch. “Every order I give will be followed tonight, understand?” As they nodded, Ciri drove home her point by stepping forward and spanking Jutta on her ass, making her squeak out of surprise. Ciri looked up and down the redhaired Jarl, a salacious grin on her face. Hjalmar was already erect, impatient and eager to get to the sex that he was certain was soon in the offing… After all, he was the only one with a cock in the room, wasn’t he?

Ciri put paid to those notions as she grinned at him evilly. “Now Hjalmar, I want you to stand there while I enjoy my prize here. And don’t you dare touch yourself, do you understand? You’ll do nothing tonight without my permission” she said, before grapping Jutta and pulling her into a kiss, one hand roughly pressing against her ass, which Ciri fingered aggressively. The Skelliger woman moaned wantonly as she was dominated, pressing into Ciri’s kiss as she was groped.

The Empress stood there, fondling her latest toy as she broke from the kiss, moving onto to possessively kiss and then bite her neck. “Oooohmmm yesss my mistress” Jutta moaned, head thrown back as the sensation her teeth pressing into her skin, and fingers pleasurably scraping her inner walls in her ass drove her to distraction. Hjalmar watched all this, clenching his teeth silently as she worked hard to keep his hands to his side. Cerys meanwhile took in the scene shuddering in delight as she was eaten out by one twin, the other sensuously kissing and touching her body, fingers flitting across her sensitive tit flesh and lips pressing into the back of her neck. Like Jutta she moaned drawing Hjalmar’s frustrated gaze towards her. The sight of his sister being handled by Ciri’s beautiful handmaidens only made his task harder as he let out a light groan.

Ciri meanwhile stepped things up a notch, tangling her hand in Jutta’s short hair and pulling her towards Hjalmar. She made her stand in front of her husband, as she got behind her. Ciri slipped her fingers into Jutta’s wet snatch, making her gasp as her eyes closed in pleasure, Hjalmar forced to confront his wife’s arousal up close and personal. “You may put your hands on his shoulders for balance… but no other contact my Skelliger slut” Ciri whispered lewdly in her ear, thumb pressing down on her clit. Her body pressed up from behind Jutta, making her feel the soft flesh of her boobs rub against the Iron Maiden’s back. Ciri’s other hand wrapped around her front, coming to her bare tit as she rolled the nipple around between her fingers, pinching it slightly. Shivering and shaking in arousal, Jutta was forced to grab her husband as she was allowed, Ciri making sure their bodies did not touch, as she panted breathlessly from the sensations coursing through her. “Gods… Ciri… I d-didn’t know you could be such a tease” the Jarl of the An Craite clan groaned, his body jerking towards the two gorgeous women making out just out of his reach.

Ciri looked at him smugly, as his wife’s lust filled face dominated his gaze. Tongue lolling from the pleasure, Jutta was a vision of slutty submission, and Hjalmar found his willpower beginning to crack as he felt the pressure on his shoulders increase. His wife came before his eyes, and the sight of her frozen, as Ciri continued fingering and groping her while she let out urgent gasps as her orgasm coursed through her sent the Jarl spiraling over the edge. He found himself grabbing his dick with one hand, as he leaned forward to kiss Jutta.

“I warned you against that Hjalmar” Ciri snapped, pulling the moaning Jutta away from him, spanking her on the clit as punishment for her husband’s naughtiness. “ROSA… bind our Jarl to the bed please” she called out, and her handmaiden temporarily left Cerys, who was cumming herself to the masterful attentions of the Var Attre sisters. Hjalmar, embarrassed at his lack of willpower, let himself be led. Rosa pushed him onto the bed face up, and then dragged his powerful but unresisting arms to the bedhead, cuffing them in place with shackles. “Disobey me again Hjalmar and I shall order you sent back to Skellige in disgrace. All the isles will know the Jarl of the An Craites lost in a contest and failed to hold up his end of the bargain” Ciri threatened him. “Aye Ciri” he groaned helplessly, promising to behave.

In response to his acknowledgment, Ciri pushed Jutta onto the bed as well, as Rosa returned to Cerys, switching places with Edna and getting between her legs while her sister came around to play with the queen. Cerys took in the sight of her brother being dominated through a haze of unmatched lust. How would she ever manage to top what Ciri or her father had subjected her to, she wondered helplessly as she surrendered again to the pleasure of the two women sensually pleasuring her.

“J-Juta” Hjalmar gasped, straining against his binds as he felt his wife slide above him, guided by Ciri. His body jerked up against his will, but Ciri had Jutta on her hands and knees, and Hjalmar’s body couldn’t make contact. “Oh Gooods Hjalmar… I feel so good” Jutta moaned lewdly as the pair locked eyes with each other. “Remember Hjalmar… you can look… but you cannot touch” Ciri said, as she suddenly spanked Jutta’s ass, making her squeal in aroused delight. The Jarl groaned deep with frustration as he felt his wife’s tits just above his chest, her warm breath on his face, her body’s heat so close to his, yet out of touch. His body screamed at him to break his shackles, grab her in a bear hug and pound her, but he had to restrain himself, his erection throbbing.

“Count my slave” Ciri said with a low voice as she swatted Jutta’s ass again, making her yelp in breathlessly.

“Oooone Mistress” she moaned

SPANK! SPANK!

“Aaahmmm. Two…mmmm Three” she said, fingers digging into to the bed.

SPANK! Ciri swatted her pussy this time.

“EEEE..Threeeeeeee… f-four” Jutta whined, as she felt another spank land as she spoke.

SPANK!

“F-fiiiveee” she cried out. “Ciri ye wench…” Hjalmar growled in aroused frustration, helpless as he tugged at the restraints binding him, body still desperately trying to touch his wife.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! Ciri landed sharp punishing blows in quick succession on Jutta’s bare ass and cunt. She counted up desperately, losing her thread as she hit ten and came, collapsing onto her husband. The Jarl himself bucked as he felt his wife’s body finally making contact with him, desperately wanting to pound himself into a cunt, but forced to lie there, as he felt her shudder into her second orgasm against him, her body writhing against his.

“Ciri… I cannae take any more of this” he cried, voice caught between a whimper and a growl. Ciri nodded, deciding he had earned some relief. She pushed the Jutta off him, rolling her to her side letting her watch as another woman straddled her prone and bound husband. Ciri straddled Hjalmar, grinding her hips against his; his dick erect against her stomach. She brought a soft hand to his rod, and Hjalmar groaned loudly as he finally felt some contact against his erection. “Beg for it Hjalmar… beg your mistress for the pleasure” Ciri moaned, even as Jutta pressed into him, kissing his bearded cheek and neck, mewling incoherently as she took the scene in.

“By the Goooods… I beg ye Ciri… please… give me release” he cried out, bucking up painfully as his wrists pulled at their binds. Ciri looked down at him, and nodded, silently raising herself, and settling down on his cock. Hjalmar hissed in pure pleasure as he felt Ciri’s silky embrace engulf his dick, plunging into her warmth. He had dreamed of this for so many years, in love with her when they were children and then in lust with her when they met again as adults. In his dreams, she was the one who had laid quivering and moaning within his power, and though this was not what he had anticipated, Hjalmar accepted it. He ground against her as she rode him, bouncing up and down on his cock moaning in pleasure, one hand pressed into his chest pinning him. Big as Hjalmar’s cock was, Ciri had taken much more brutal penetrations from the considerably larger cock that was the dildo which Bea or Rita wielded on her. Yet Ciri still found the sex pleasurable, and enjoyed the sensations of the Jarl within her body, his rod quivering inside her tight cunt.

Pushed the brink, Hjalmar was ready to cum, and felt his cock twitch. Ciri immediately froze against him, looking down. “You’ve not earned that right An Craite… You don’t release till I give you permission” she said warningly. Hjalmar groaned in despair and forced himself to hold back, even as Ciri resumed riding him. As she bounced on top of him, she found herself bending over, tits pressing against his chest, his coarse rough hair rubbing pleasurably against her sensitive soft skin. She kissed him, feeling his beard tickle her face, as she reached down with one hand to fondle his balls as she took his dick inside her. It took every ounce of Hjalmar’s strength to restrain himself as Ciri felt herself gently cum, her orgasm slowly overtaking her body as she dominated her childhood friend.

“Ciri… I cannot… urgh” he pleaded, his strength at its limit. Ciri nodded, though instead of releasing him as he had hoped, she pulled off him entirely. The lack of sensations kept Hjalmar at the edge, his dick twitching as he felt himself denied the final release. He watched somewhat despairingly as Ciri rolled off him, reaching for something in the cabinet next to her bed. Jutta and his eyes widened as she extracted her sextoy, pulling on the strapon. “Ye cannot mean to subject me to that monster mistress” Jutta moaned, breathless. “I intend to split you apart with it my slutty maiden” Ciri grinned at her. The black-haired woman stared wide eyed at it, apprehension and anticipation warring within her. “I will however let you decide which hole this shall defile, and how you should like to pleasure your husband as I do so, who is now free to cum” Ciri continued, letting Jutta choose. For a moment Jutta considered riding her husband as Ciri plundered her ass… But her courage failed her. “Take my slutty quim your majesty” she groaned, as she slid down Hjalmar’s body, kissing him as she moved her lips to his cock.

Ciri nodded, clutching at Jutta’s hips and raising them as she knelt behind her. As Jutta sucked on her husband’s cock, making him groan in renewed pleasure, she plunged her toy into Jutta, making her eyes fly open as she was filled in a way that she had felt only once before. “By the gods… ye fuck like your da” she moaned, before she resumed blowing her husband, licking away at Ciri’s juices coating his dick. Hjalmar was the first to cum, as his body finally gave out. He shot his load deep into his wife’s throat who eagerly swallowed her husband’s essence, enjoying the taste of him mingling with Ciri’s between her lips. The steady torture and edging and then his wife’s eager mouth drew more out of Hjalmar than he could have anticipated. The Jarl fell back as he came, spent and drained from the experience. The steady pace of rutting from behind as Ciri’s dildo speared into Jutta’s body, penetrating into her most hidden depths, soon had her on the edge of her own orgasm again.

Ciri fucked the Skelliger warrior-woman furiously, pounding into her body as their hips slapped against each other. “Aaaah YESSS… Tear me apart mistress… ravage meee” Jutta screamed, the brutality of her fucking shattering her mind. As Hjalmar’s musk filled Jutta’s nose, and the giant dildo split her apart, she was ready to explode. A particularly savage thrust from Ciri as she hilted the dildo within her sent her over the edge as her mind exploded into whiteness, her vision was filled with stars. Jutta came, wailing her arousal as she felt her body racked with lust and pleasure, before she collapsed onto her husband.

Ciri pulled out then from Jutta, letting the well fucked woman crawl up as she pulled alongside her husband before she lay there exhausted. Getting to her feet, Ciri unshackled Hjalmar, who pulled his wife into an embrace. They stared at Ciri, spent and tired, but nonetheless thankful for their experiences. “You both owe me another prize, remember?” Ciri asked, and Hjalmar nodded. “Whatever you want Ciri… you know I’d give my life for ye…” “As would I Empress” Jutta added, wondering if she would ever again have the chance to lie with this overwhelming woman, or perhaps her equally overwhelming father…?

“One day Hjalmar… I shall expect a repeat of this night… on that day, I shall expect to be bred. Bea and I wish to have children someday, and Nilfgaard needs an heir” Ciri explained “and who better than the proudest son of Skellige to breed me?” “You wish me to put a child in ye?” Hjalmar asked. “Yes… I promise you it will be raised with love and affection. I care not if the child is a lass or a lad” Hjalmar agreed uncomplainingly. “That’s no great prize for me to give up Ciri… I have plenty of bastards throughout Skellige already, what is one more?” Ciri frowned at him “You shan’t call the child that for one… and second… I am serious about the occasion being a repeat. Do not think you shall bed me as you have so many wenches Hjalmar. I shall be the one who beds you.” Hjalmar shuddered at the implication, but nodded. He was no submissive, not by a long stroke… but he owed Ciri after all. Jutta nodded as well, understanding Ciri’s compulsions and recognizing that the child would be raised well. Promise made, Ciri let the pair collapse into their exhausted and spent sleep, clutching each other. 

She turned to Cerys, finding her near insensate with pleasure as her handmaidens and the sight of the sexual scene before her had pushed her to the edge of her own limits. “Come Rosa, Edna… we shall retire tonight to your chambers. Bea and Rita can join us there if she wishes” Ciri said. She looked at Cerys “You can come too if you’d like Queen, or would you rather return to your own chambers?” “My own Ciri, I do not know if I could survive any more depraved attentions tonight. Tomorrow however… before the formal events of the day… please meet me. There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

Ciri nodded, walking off arms linked with her pretty handmaidens, planning on a few more games that night before they all went to sleep.

*********************

The next morning, Ciri awoke once Bea pulled her from bed. She had fallen asleep before Bea and Rita had returned. As her fiancée and handmaidens helped her get ready, she decided to explain what happened last night. She detailed the promise she had extracted from Hjalmar, and its implications for them both.

“I hope you don’t mind Bea” she asked, knowing she hadn’t consulted her before reaching this decision. “I do not Ciri… I look forward to the day you decide you are ready for this, and I promise to love and pamper my mistress even as grows fat and sluggish with Skelliger spawn within her” Bea said, giggling as she hugged her. Rita agreed as well “An elegant solution Ciri. The An Craites are fierce allies, and this will only reinforce the connections. Do not cut Hjalmar from the child’s life, let the child know its Skellige roots, just as you knew yours.” Ciri nodded at the advice, recognizing its wisdom.

“Rosa, Edna, please go summon Queen Cerys” Ciri asked her handmaidens once she was ready. “She had indicated a desire to discuss some matters before the day’s events began.” As the pair left, Rita took the chance to raise another matter with her. “Ciri… while we’re on the subject of children… there’s something you should know about Shani.” Rita and Bea quickly explained how Shani suffered in silence. Ciri watched them, tears welling in her eyes as she considered what her friend must be going through. “Of-course… we must help her any way we can. I would never force Shani to do anything against her will, and if she desires to leave my father in search of a family, she won’t be made to regret the decision.” “She doesn’t want that though Ciri… and just as you’ve found your Hjalmar, lets see if we can find someone for her” Bea said softly, cuddling her. Ciri understood, and nodded. “Lets… and let’s find a way to ask Geralt’s advice as well. I know father would never want Shani to suffer in any way.”

Their musings were interrupted as Cerys walked in. “Sparrohawk” Ciri said affectionately, rising to quickly hug her before they all rearranged themselves in on the sofas in Ciri’s outer chambers. “You wanted to tell me something?” She asked. Cerys nodded. “There’s some trouble coming our way Ciri.” “Towards Skellige?” Rita asked. “No… I fear towards us all. My captains have told me that no ships have come north across the sea from Ofier. They’ve cut themselves off from us it seems… And trade ships that do try to travel south never return.”

Ciri looked at her considering her words. “That is troubling… but I’m not quite sure…” Cerys continued cutting her off “Its not just the silence that worries me Ciri. My men intercepted spies from beyond these lands, asking troubling questions. They were after maps of the continent, and were especially asking about the North. They wanted maps of Redania, and Oxenfurt and Novigrad and Tretegor. These were deliberate and detailed queries Ciri, and I doubt they are taking place solely on my islands. These men… they were also intensely interested in your da. Every mention of the White Wolf… any man or woman claiming to know him has received queries about him. They are going to great lengths to disguise their intentions… the queries are always from people claiming to be story tellers, or bards, or helpless wanderers in search of a Witcher…”

Ciri nodded, understanding. If people were asking after this information but were trying to hide it, something nefarious was afoot. “I’ll alert Fringilla and the Imperial spy corps. I shall also send word to Adda, Roche and our other vassals Cerys. Put the lodge on alert as well. Something is clearly afoot, and it shan’t hurt us to gain more information. You think this and the sudden silence from Ofier are connected?” Cerys shrugged “I cannae know, but I suspect it.”

Ciri nodded. Strange events were afoot, though whether they were plots or more harmless wasn’t yet sure. Fringilla and the Nilfgaardian spies would be set to work to find out… Till then… Ciri rose, smiling at Cerys. “Come Cerys… I thank you for the information, but now there is work to do” she said. The queen nodded, smiling in turn as the friends left, proceeding together to Ciri’s court as the rest of the day beckoned.

+++++++++++++++++

Author’s note: The next part of the story picks up in Geralt’s Romances.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri is made aware of some uncomfortable information and forced to confront disturbing truths.

Author’s Note: This chapter explores some potentially dark elements involving rape and torture in the story. These are part of the chapter’s backstory, but if they are triggering, consider skipping those sections or avoiding the chapter.  
The story here picks up after Chapter 17 of Geralt’s Romances.

+++++++++++++++++

“You’re sure it will be Kerack Fringilla?” Ciri asked her mage. The raven-haired witch nodded her assent. “I trust my sources Your Majesty. They are certain that the attack will come to both sides of the Adalatte River. Cidaris and Kerack will be the targets. I imagine their seek maneuver around Brokilon and seize as much territory North of the Yaruga as they can before you can react, consolidating their conquests and linking up with their Redanian invasion force.”

Ciri nodded, thanking Fringilla for the report. The mage had found herself tasked with heading up the Imperial spy corps, and Ciri had no reason to mistrust her. Fringilla did not like Ciri, and certainly hated Yennefer, but she wasn’t the type to sacrifice her country. She had power under Ciri, both in her court and as a member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. There was no reason to mistrust her. Others however were a different question. Ciri had strong suspicions over Morvran Voorhis’ loyalties, and as a consequence kept him on a tighter leash. The former field marshal had chafed at his fall from imperial favor and reduction to commander of the garrison at Cintra. His standing fell even more as Ciri moved the court temporarily to Cintra, where she had remained once she received intelligence of the upcoming Ofieri Invasion.

As Cintra became the rallying point for Ciri’s Northern forces, she had reassigned Voorhis to take command of a light regiment with the task of patrolling the coastal territories. It was the least important task she could assign to the man while keeping him close at hand where she hoped he would be dissuaded from mischief. Like Fringilla, Voorhis was ultimately a patriot however, and Ciri didn’t think he’d betray his country.

Ciri dismissed the court, letting them scatter to celebrate the news that had reached them that morning. Just three days past, the Redanians had won a great victory in the North, smashing the Ofieri invasion of their lands, capturing thousands and slaughtering even more of the would-be conquerors. Her family was headed south, escorting the senior command of the invasion captured after the battle, and would be in Cintra within a fortnight. Ciri meanwhile knew that a second, even larger invasion force, was coming aimed at the Empire itself, and had to plan for its landing. Unlike Redania, she had a significantly larger coastline to defend, but couldn’t risk scattering her forces to guard it all. Thus, she had summoned her forces to Cintra, while south of the Amell Mountains, in the southern half of the continent, Duke Var Attre had taken command, mustering at the Imperial capital ready to march north at a moment’s command. If the invaders landed in the south, Ciri would try to trap them in a pincer. With a landing in the North, she would engage them in running battles as Var Attre moved north. 

In the meantime, she waited. Francesca Findabair was marching to the call of her sovereign from Dol Blathanna, leading her small army of elves. She would be accompanied by the bulk of Ciri’s Northern armies, headquartered in the kingdoms of Aedirn, Lyria and Rivia, as the rulers of those lands added to the juggernaut of men destined to reach Cintra in a few days now. From Toussaint, Anna Henrietta had already arrived, leaving Syanna behind at Ciri’s command. With Dettlaff and Regis helping her out, Geralt had warned her that Syanna should be nowhere near her, in-case Dettlaff was forced to confront her. Ciri had accepted his advice, but silently had her doubts. She had gotten to know Dettlaff and Regis better in the days her father had convalesced after being struck by Ofieri assassins. As Ciri’s thoughts dwelt on the Duchess and her sister, she wondered if Geralt wasn’t wrong about the Elder Vampire and Syanna. With Annarietta came her small force of Knights Errant and the Ducal guard, not the most organized military force, but extremely competent individual soldiers. Ciri’s fleets meanwhile had been split in two. The smaller contingent had been moved to Nilfgaard, under Var Attre command. The rest of her ships she had placed under Hjalmar’s command, sheltering them in Skellige, in the hopes of being able to trap the Ofieri fleet upon her coast when the moment was ripe.

As the court dispersed, she rose, heading towards her inner chambers. Soon she would give her orders. Rita could contact Duke Var Attre, have him ready to move north as soon as possible. If the enemy planned to land north of her, she would need to muster her soldiers, send word to Francesca and prepare to alter her dispositions. First things first however, she needed to talk to Rita and Bea and the Var Attre twins. As she stepped into the study of her apartment however she stopped short. There was one more person in here than she had expected.

Orianna rose from her seat where she had been sitting and conversing with Bea and Rita. She came towards Ciri and knelt respectfully. “A pleasure as always my mistress” she said, as Bea came up for a hug from her fiancée. “Orianna, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Geralt” Ciri said, returning Bea’s embrace. “Master asked me and Dettlaff to link up with Regis mistress. We did as he commanded. Dettlaff reasoned that Regis would be aboard the second invasion fleet, as he had been upon the first. He established contact with him, to learn what the Ofieri had planned.” Orianna explained.

Ciri nodded, “Heading north to Kerack and Cidaris, I know, just learned that today.” Orianna looked at her confused. “Kerack and Cidaris? Mistress their plan is to take Attre. They are confident that their northern armies will smash Redania and march south on Temeria. Meanwhile, they will cut you off from the South, and trap your forces in the North. They will block the passes of the Amell range, and are counting on their armies engaging you from both ends.” Ciri stared at Orianna and cursed. She trusted Regis and the Bruxa in front of her, odd as it might have seemed to an outsider that she put faith in vampires over her fellow sorceress. Rita came up, worried and by the conversation and joining in, “Ciri, if you’ve received intelligence telling you that the target is somewhere else, it can only mean the Ofieri are trying to lure you away from Cintra, perhaps catch you and your armies on the move, unprepared for a battle. Where did the information come from?” “Fringilla… Rita I need you to give the order to take her into custody. Today, no waiting. Dimeterium cuffs, cell lined with wards preventing her from establishing any outside contacts.” Ciri said, turning to her mentor and lover. Margarita paled at her words, “F-Fringilla? Ciri, I doubt she would collude with the Ofieri. I really do!” “I can’t risk it Rita. Not when the stakes are so high. Go now, please. Take Edna with you, and make sure it is done.” Ciri turned to Edna as she came up, hearing her name. “Edna, go with Rita, once Fringilla Vigo is in custody, I want you to search her rooms. Use men or women you trust implicitly, and go through all of Fringilla’s communications. We need to know who she’s been talking to. Rita, she needs to tell you who her source for the Ofieri Intelligence was,” Ciri commanded. Edna nodded, as Rita swept away, worried by the turn in events. “I would trust only Rosa with this Your Majesty. The two of us will conduct the search, but if there are magical protections on anything, we’ll bring them to lady Margarita.” Edna responded, earning a nod from Ciri and hurrying after Rita with her sister in tow. 

“Ciri…” Bea asked, voice heavy with concern. What plots were afoot? “Orianna, I realize you must be exhausted, but I have a further favor to ask of you” Ciri said, hushing Bea gently and returning her gaze to the Bruxa. “I shall do as you command mistress” Orianna replied simply. “I need you in Attre. Find out what is happening there. If the Ofieri are preparing to land there, and if they’ve found a way to gull my spies, there may be other maneuvers afoot. How fast can you get there?” Orianna locked eyes with Ciri, a proud predatory glint to her features, “Attre is but a short distance for me. I can be there within a couple of hours. I shall return by tomorrow evening, once I have had a chance to look around Mistress.” Ciri nodded, and Orianna left, heading for the balcony where she leapt skyward, vanishing against the sunlit sky.

Ciri turned her attention to Bea then, pulling her onto her lap as she went to sit at her desk. There was nothing else they could do for now, and they simply waited. Both were silent as Ciri was lost in thought, contemplating maps of the content laid out on her desk, absentmindedly cuddling and stroking Bea, who stayed quiet, recognizing Ciri’s mood.

************** 

“Yennefer says they’ll tell the Captain to head straight for Cintra. If the Ofieri Fleet is headed for Attre, the seas above should be clear.” Rita was explaining, the atmosphere tense. Ciri’s inner council waited for Orianna. The previous day and this one had been rather eventful for everyone. Rita had taken Fringilla Vigo into custody, confining her to sparse chambers below the Palace. They had also taken in Vigo’s senior subordinates in the Imperial spy corps, eager to shut down any potential contact with the Ofieri.

Fringilla, terrified at the reversal of her fortunes and well aware of Ciri’s simmering dislike for her and Philippa, cooperated readily with Rita. She insisted there had been no communication with the Ofieri, and the mage vociferously protested her innocence. She had been more than willing to let Rita know the source of her intelligence. And unfortunately, it coincided disturbingly with information Rosa and Edna had found. The Var Attre twins discovered that Fringilla had been involved in an affair with Morvran Voorhis. He was also, as Fringilla readily admitted, the source of her intelligence on the supposed Ofieri plans. His information had come from his father, the Prince claiming to have numerous trade contacts in Ofier. Worryingly Fringilla’s spies indicated that the Prince’s last known location had been Attre. And so Ciri, Bea and Rita waited for Orianna, tense and uncertain at what information she would bring. The Var Attre twins had been tasked with personally watching Fringilla, to ensure no subversion of her imprisonment, as her guilt was still uncertain. Knowing that their own home city was threatened, they had taken grimly to the task, deaf to Fringilla’s frightened requests for information and pleas to take protestations of her loyalty to Ciri. 

“Mistress” a voice called out, making them all jump. The bruxa clearly took some pleasure in sneaking up on people, and had flown into Ciri’s chambers quietly, and stood before her, as they turned to her eagerly. “What have you learned Orianna?” Ciri asked, uninterested in formalities. Grabbing a glass of wine from the table, Orianna began to talk.

“There is trouble in Attre, mistress. Serious trouble. Morvran Voorhis is in the city, having taken up residence in the Ducal Palace there. He and his troop insist they are there solely for a few weeks, recuperating before they will set out. I learned however that sequestered within the city is his father, along with a large cabal of particularly dangerous men. I believe the Prince Voorhis has been in contact with the Ofieri for a long while, and while I cannot speak to his son’s involvement, he has most certainly betrayed you. It is fortunate that neither father nor son are aware of who I am, or indeed of your relationships with Dettlaff and Regis.” Ciri nodded, silent and letting Orianna continue. “The men the elder Voorhis has gathered; Redanians and a few Temerians. Witch Hunters it would seem, a motely group of brutes and sadists, the last and worst elements of Radovid’s regime. They are led by some thug who goes simply by the name of ‘The Captain’ though his men also seem to call him ‘the Impaler’…”

Orianna trailed off as everyone’s attention suddenly snapped to Margarita, who had let out a low moan. “R-Rita…?” Ciri asked, as surprise turned to shock to see the mage collapse into a faint before them. The conversation was put on hold as she and Bea rushed to her side, Orianna following after them. Ciri pulled her into an embrace, as Bea grabbed for a towel, soaked in warm water from a basin in the room. As she gently swabbed at her face, Ciri held her close, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly into her ear.

Rita recovered a little in a few moments, seeming to be a shell of her usual serene self. As her eyes fluttered open, tears started to stream down her face as her body shook, and the sorceress buried her face against Ciri’s shoulder sobbing. The women all sat silent, waiting for her to gain the composure so she could explain herself. It took a long while, Bea and Ciri hugging her while Orianna sat, awkward and uncomfortable. Eventually Rita regained some composure, ready to talk as she took shuddering sips of the strong wine Bea had firmly thrust into her hands.

“I-I’m sorry Ciri… I-I-I never t-thought that was a n-name I w-would hear again…” she whispered. Ciri was suddenly reminded of how Rita had been those years ago when they had faced the Wild Hunt, and when Yen and Geralt had first rescued her from Radovid’s dungeon. She remembered the fragility and terror that had infected the mage, and the long hours Yennefer and Triss had spent by her side, helping her recover. “You want to explain who he is Rita?” Bea asked gently, and Rita nodded. Orianna got to her feet, “I will wait outside mistress, I realize this is…” cutoff as Rita waved at her to sit “No Orianna, you’ve earned the right to hear this…”

Rita started talking, slowly and uncertainly, breaking off in frequent intervals as she described a part of her past, one she had thought was long buried and would never have to confront again. Bea’s and Ciri’s eyes widened in horror as Rita explained who ‘The Captain’ was. They learned he was no common thug, and had in-fact been Radovid’s leader of the Witch Hunters in Oxenfurt. Rita explained the deep sadism in the man, which had drawn him to the insane king. In the early days of her captivity, it was he who had been in-charge of her captivity, and that of her fellow students. Radovid simply hated magic users, and sought to inflict painful deaths upon them. The Captain however was far worse. Rita explained, as tears flowed down her cheeks at regular intervals, how he had tortured her and her students from Aretuza. She stared vacantly at the walls, while Rita and Bea listened with mute in horrified rage as Rita detailed the cruel punishments and sadistic injuries, he inflicted upon her. “He never just wanted to hurt me, he wanted me broken. He would say that I wouldn’t die until I learned my true place. But soon he realized that physically hurting me wasn’t enough… I wish I had broken at that… But I resisted…” Voice shaking she described his escalations. How he turned to torturing her students; girls from her school. And then, deciding it wasn’t enough, how he turned them over to his Witch Hunters, forcing Rita to watch as the young girls were violated before their painful executions, while he forced himself upon her. Rita had been forced to confront her begging, pleading students as they were broken in front of her, and then murdered by the insane man.

“In the end… he broke me… But before he could have me killed, Radovid took him to Novigrad. It was there that he made the city’s authorities switch from burning Witches at the stake, to having them impaled slowly and painfully on pikes. From what I learned later, Radovid loved hearing their shrieks ring out through the streets. The way the hunters in the prison used to talk about it, he loved being called the Impaler… I had assumed he died alongside Radovid when your father put him down. The day Geralt appeared before my cell… Until that day, I thought all I could do was wait until he returned, and acted on his promise to kill me…” Rita trailed off, her story complete, as she had come to the part of her rescue. Ciri and Bea had no words, simply hugging her quietly to themselves, tears flowing on all three faces. Even Orianna was mute, her face a rictus of silent rage as she considered the fate she would inflict on the… ‘man’ if he fell within her grasp.

Orianna realized however that she couldn’t let this evening drag on. Her information was important. “Mistress, I must continue…” she said, looking apologetically at her. Ciri nodded silently, clutching Rita as Orianna explained how the Prince planned to unleash the Witch Hunters upon the city’s few guards as the Ofieri army landed. Their objective was to open the city gates to the Army, giving them control of the city in a bloodless victory. Ciri realized that if Attre fell so easily, she would be in deep trouble. Even without the reinforcements the Ofieri expected from the north, the Marnadal river which separated Cintra from Attre was not a small obstacle, and meanwhile the powerful Ofieri force could cut her off from the deep South.

But as she held Rita, distracted by her story, her mind spinning in overdrive, another thought struck her. Ciri realized that the plans she had were also an opportunity. The Ofieri were counting on easy access to Attre. They did not yet know their armies to the North had been annihilated. If Ciri could have her own forces ready, they could ambush the unprepared Ofieri as they came ashore languidly, thinking to easily take the city. But they had to act fast, for if the Prince learned of the victory to the North, and managed to communicate it to the Ofieri, their plans might change. Ciri had a tight window to take action here.

She turned desperately to Rita, knowing that she needed her whole in that moment and not sure if she could. She opened her mind to her mentor, transmitting her plans and ideas to her, while hugging her tightly. Rita took in a long shuddering gasp, and turned to face her empress, face still wet with tears. “Tonight Ciri… you must move tonight.” She said, voice shaky, but growing steadier with every breath. 

“Orianna? How many men does the Prince have?” Ciri asked her thrall. “Two hundred or so mistress,” came the prompt reply. Ciri squared her shoulders, looking at her family, and began outlining her plans; the Wolf’s daughter baring her fangs, “Then this is what we do. The city’s remaining ducal guard will likely be loyal; however, I cannot be certain while Morvran Voorhis is the highest-ranking authority there. This is what we do then. Orianna, how quickly you link up with Regis and Dettlaff?” “I can fly to the Ofieri fleet tonight mistress. Vampires have their ways when it comes to finding each other. They can meet you in the city by dawn.” Ciri nodded to her “Then fly Orianna, have them meet me just outside Attre’s northern gate. I need their help.” Without another word, Orianna was gone, invisible before Ciri had finished speaking. She turned to Bea next, “Bea, find the commander of my guards and fetch my chamberlain. NOW” Bea rushed off as well, running to fetch the men. Her voice gentling, she stroked her former teacher, “Rita, I need you to establish contact with Francesca. Tell her she needs to redirect herself to Attre. After that, contact Cerys. Tell her to keep the fleet at anchor. As soon as the Ofieri begin landing, we’ll hit them while they’re unprepared, the fleet falling upon their beached ships, while our army hits them on land. Since Regis won’t be on their fleet, we need Cerys to have some of her captains shadow the fleet, so we know exactly when they’ll land.”

Rita nodded, getting to her feet and heading to her chambers next door, where her megascope was set up. Francesca, and then Ermion… Meanwhile Ciri waited, firming her thoughts for a few minutes before Bea returned, accompanied by her guard captain, her chamberlain and Annarietta as well. Ciri could have kissed Bea, she hadn’t considered the duchess, but it was a stroke of genius to bring her along. Ciri quickly outlined her plans. She told her captain that he was to immediately dispatch her bodyguard to Attre, with no respite for the horses. At breakneck speed, they could reach the city in two days. She would need those men if the City’s ducal guard had been compromised. To her chamberlain were given the orders to organize her army commanders with orders to march to Attre, where the forces would merge with the Imperial army coming from the East. “Annarietta, I want you to make sure my father understands what is going on here. Take command of the prisoners when they arrive, have them guarded carefully, and make sure my family leaves for Attre as soon as possible. Meanwhile, you’re going to be in-charge. The Var Attre twins are going to be responsible for the prisoners.”

The duchess nodded, but then grew confused, “Your Majesty… what about Lady Bea?” Ciri sighed, pulling Bea into a quick embrace, “I’ve left her behind far too often before. She won’t stand for it this time. She’ll be coming with me today.” Bea nodded firmly. The barmaid who had once been threatened by a bunch of unruly thugs was long in the past. Since joining Ciri at Nilfgaard, Bea had trained extensively in self-defense, and her teachers had included the likes of Geralt. She wasn’t a warrior of legend as Ciri or her father were, but she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

Orders given, Ciri dismissed her courtiers. She and Bea slipped into their armor, and waited. Soon Rita returned, having given her instructions to Cerys and Francesca. Ciri turned to her, holding her hands, stroking them, while she looked into her eyes, “Rita, you know what we’re going to do. And who we’ll be up against. I leave it to you to decide if you wish to face this man, or if you would rather stay behind tonight. Know that whatever you choose, I love you deeply.” “I will come Ciri. I must face him…” she said, voice low as her clothes were magically replaced with her own suit of light armor. Nodding, Ciri held her in an embrace, while Bea put her hands to Ciri’s shoulder. The next moment, the trio vanished in a flash of green light.

**************

After all of the planning, the assault itself hadn’t been too complicated. Ciri had teleported to Attre and snuck into the palace to meet the captain of the ducal guard. Recognizing his empress, he had quickly and quietly taken his orders. Ciri commanded the guard to detain the younger Voorhis. Meanwhile she demanded the remainder of the guard who could be spared join her outside the city walls. A few short hours later, as dawn broke, they were joined by Orianna, Regis and Dettlaff maintaining their distance and anonymity. Learning from her the locations where the Witch Hunters were squirreled away, the guardsmen were dispatched to arrest them. If they resisted, they were to be shown no mercy. The largest compound, where ‘The Impaler’ and the Prince Voorhis were sequestered housed some three dozen witch hunters. Ciri, Bea, Rita and the Vampires fell upon it themselves. It was not a long battle. Ciri cut down the few who dared raise a blade to her, while Regis, Dettlaff and Orianna made quick work of the rest. The only survivors were the Prince and the Captain, the latter snarling impotently in recognition as Rita bound the pair with magic. Ciri had turned then to Rita, offering her the chance to seek her revenge upon the man who had inflicted such terrible horrors upon her.

In that moment however Rita desisted. For all her trauma, Rita ultimately was a truly gentle soul, and she gave the man up to Ciri, trusting that he would find justice with her, as he deserved, rather than simply striking him down in pursuit of personal vengeance. “It’s not just for me Ciri” she had explained, voice trembling as he shouted dire threats at her. Ciri had simply embraced her reassuringly while the city’s guardsmen tossed the pair into their deepest, most secure cells, where they were joined by the Prince’s son. Uncertain off the loyalty of Voorhis’ unit, Ciri ordered them to disarm, placing them in the barracks of the guardsmen under their watch. By the afternoon she had contacted the Var Attre twins, and from them learned the names of the most trustworthy of the Var Attre retainers among the guards, and to them fell the duties of watching the prisoners and Voorhis’ unit. The rest of the day was spent in taking control and organizing logistics, making sure it was ready for the arrival of a large host which would stay hidden from the coast, but would need to be supplied from the city and the surrounding lands. Orianna stayed with Regis and Dettlaff through the day, the three wandering the city and the surrounding lands, familiarizing themselves with it. The Bruxa knew that her mistress didn’t need her on hand and kept her distance for the moment.

It was late evening by the time everything was settled, and Ciri was free to turn into the Ducal bedchambers where Bea and Rita awaited her. Bea had drawn them all a hot bath, and Ciri came in to find the two already in it, Bea gently holding Rita to her. Ciri was quick to discard her clothes, joining them as she slid in, resting against Rita’s other side, arms snaking across her chest.

Snuggled between the two comforting, loving bodies, Rita was finally able to relax. She was nowhere close to healing from the reopened wounds that the knowledge of the previous night had brought her, but she was in a far better frame of mind. As Ciri pulled up next to her, she turned to face her empress. “Thank you Ciri,” she whispered, hugging the woman she loved as she was hugged back, arms twined around her. Though she was years older than Ciri and Bea, that night she was the fragile one in need of care and loving attention, and the two women were determined to give it to her.

Ciri gently kissed her, hands cupping her cheeks, as Bea stroked her skin from behind, nuzzling into her. While Ciri’s tongue slowly pushed part Rita’s lips, tenderly exploring, Bea’s fingers ghosted up and down her flanks, passing just past her boobs, starting to tantalize Rita, while she parted the soaked blonde hair, kissing her neck. Rita’s breathing started to deepen as she felt the hands caressing her, as she found herself melting into Ciri’s kiss.

As Bea’s hands slid down to her thighs in the warm water, Rita moaned, shivering slightly against the touch. She could feel heat blooming inside her as Ciri and Bea’s fingers danced across her skin. Ciri pulled away at the moan, hands still cupping the mage’s face. Ciri pressed her lips to Rita’s nose, then at her cheeks, and then bent her head slightly, kissing her on the forehead. The display of tender intimacy had the blonde witch closing her eyes, tears welling at the corners. Ciri was quick to kiss them away, slipping a hand down, cupping Rita’s breast. In tandem, Bea slipped a hand to her pussy, parting her labial lips in the water, with two fingers, and slowly stroking her clit.

Rita’s arousal started to rise and she began to writhe between the two women, her moans louder and longer as their fingers continued to tease her slowly, and their lips continued to brush against her sensitive skin. “Please Ciri… I-I want more” she whined, and in response, Ciri took her tits in hand more firmly, kneading the flesh and making Rita let out a low cry. Ciri’s other hand stroked Rita’s hair for a few moments, before slipping down, gliding against her skin until it came to rest at her ass. Rita stiffened with pleasure as she felt two fingers gently pry against her sphincter, prodding at her rosebud. Bea’s hands meanwhile rolled her clit around gently, as the Empress’ handmaiden ground against the witch from behind, upping the passion with which she kissed and licked Rita’s pale neck. Ciri and Bea were determined to drive out the horrific memories of the rough treatment Rita had been forced to relive, and kept working at her, bodies pressing against her with nothing but gentleness and love.

The blonde witch felt her head falling back against Bea, her eyes closing in erotic pleasure as the two women started to slowly writhe in pleasure against her. Ciri’s lips closed on the right side of her neck, kissing and gently biting as Bea’s mirrored her on the left side. Ciri’s breasts pressed up against Rita’s, both women enjoying the silky feel of the other. From behind, the redhead pressed into the mage, grinding slowly against her back, hands wrapped around to her front, even as Ciri’s were embraced her as well. Bea stroked Rita’s inner labial walls, her thumb pressing down on her clit and then flicking at it. Ciri’s fingers meanwhile penetrated lightly into the witch’s ass, curling within her. Body overwhelmed by the sensations and the presence of the two against her, Rita found herself tumbling into an orgasm. She clutched at Ciri, hands stroking the ashen hair, and sliding down to her ass as she came, shuddering as her cum soaked into the warm steaming water they all rested in.

The two women let the mage ride out her orgasm, before slowly pulling her to her feet, guiding her out of the tub. Bea and Ciri each grabbed a towel, turning even the act of drying Rita off into a deeply erotic process. Ciri was now the one behind Rita, wrapping the fabric around her front as she rubbed her body with it. The Witch moaned as she found her tits groped again, this time the bristles of the towel scraping against her skin as Ciri kneaded the flesh. To her front, Bea knelt on the ground, sensuously wiping down her legs, moving the towel ever closer to Rita’s thighs. As soon as the slightly rough fabric pressed against her soaked pussy, the blonde let out a small cry of arousal. “MMMmmmm Beeeea… Cirieeee, yeeess mooore” she whined, standing helpless between the pair as they teased her sensitive flesh with the cloth. The towel pressing into her cunt sent arcs of electricity running through Rita’s body, making her arch her back in pleasure, while Ciri continued to run the fabric against her upper body.

Once the pair were satisfied that Rita was ‘dry’ Ciri gently led her to the bed, where they all tumbled into the sheets, laughing and moaning together as they pressed against each other. “I love you Ciri” Rita whispered breathlessly, locking eyes with her, before she turned abruptly and looked at Bea. “I love you too Bea” she said, kissing the handmaiden as Ciri stroked her tits and her stomach. The empress watched the pair locked into their kiss, and came to a decision. Slowly she slid down Rita’s body, kissing the back of her neck, then her back, until finally she was pecking at her ass.

Seeing what she was upto, Bea pushed Rita onto her back, before she returned to her lips, sealing her moans of pleasure with a kiss. Ciri meanwhile spread Rita’s legs apart, and slowly slid between them, lips and tongue brushing against her inner thighs. The mage shivered as Ciri’s tongue slowly approached her cunt, one hand sliding down, eager for contact with her empress, and stroking her face, begging her to continue. Rita’s other hand pressed against Bea’s tit, making the redhead let loose a low moan of pleasure into her shared kiss with the blonde.

As Ciri’s tongue flickered across Rita’s clit, she was forced to break away from Bea, crying out her lust and arousal, “Oohh Ciri… yesss…” Bea responded by bringing her lips to the mage’s ample tits, her teeth gently scraping against the sensitive flesh, closing slowly until they gripped her nipple. The erect teat caught between her teeth, Bea rapidly flicked her tongue against its tip, Rita’s cries of pleasure growing louder and more frantic. Hearing her, Ciri decided to end her teasing, and plunged her tongue deep into her quim. Margarita stiffened in pleasure, her second orgasm crashing upon her as she wailed in pleasure, hands clutching at the two women feasting upon her body. “Oh Goooooods Beeeea… Cirieeee… aaaahhhhh” her voice rang out, as Ciri eagerly lapped at her juices. Bea meanwhile continued to suckle and gently bite at her titflesh, switching between teats as she desired, increasing Rita’s arousal.

As her orgasm subsided, Rita pulled at Ciri, tears of pure pleasure running down her cheeks. She hauled her empress up, eager to kiss her, while Bea pulled away gently. As she locked lips with her, the taste of her own cum flooded into the blonde witch’s mouth, her tongue eagerly exploring against her empress’ own. She finally broke away, panting in pleasure. “Oh gods Ciri… my empress, my mistress, you’re soo beautiful, so perfect” she whined kissing her face as her hands wandered over the ashen haired woman’s body, making her sigh in pleasure. It was now Bea’s turn to slip between Rita’s legs, as Ciri lay on top of Rita, her weight bearing down pleasurably upon the sorceress.

The redhead’s first action was to gently nip at Rita’s thighs, making her squeal slightly in surprise. Ciri meanwhile decided she was in the mood for some light teasing. She got to her knees, resting her thighs against Rita’s stomach, but keeping the weight off her. She bent over her face then, her pert taut breasts hanging just above Rita’s face. “Am I really beautiful Rita?” she asked teasingly, as the mage’s hands came up, stroking her empress’ inviting boobs. “Oooh yes Ciri… you’re perfect” she sighed in response, as Bea’s teeth nipped at her clit. “Really? And will I be perfect when I’ve been bred by Hjalmar? When my stomach swells with his runt, when my tits fill with milk?” Ciri whispered lewdly as Rita’s hands groped her flesh, making her pant in pleasure. “Ooh yess my empress” Rita moaned, one hand falling to stroke Ciri’s belly… “I will gladly pleasure you no matter how much you swell… I’ll suck the milk from your breasts… I’ll aaaahhhh” she broke off, the lewd images filling her head, overwhelmed as Bea’s lips closed on her cunt. Seeing her lips invitingly parted, Ciri bent down, feeding her tit to the witch, who latched onto it, eagerly biting down and suckling, savoring the feeling of it in her mouth. While Ciri moaned, Bea brought Margarita to another shivering orgasm, teasing it out of her as she relished her juices filling her mouth.

The final orgasm pushed Rita over the edge, as her vision exploded into whiteness. She could simply lie there, shivering and shaking with pleasure as the two women finally desisted, letting her slowly recede, panting in pure pleasure. Ciri and Bea lay on either side of her, arms wrapped around her, letting her mind and body know it was safe, protected from everything. For only a moment, Rita considered the absurdity of the two young women, almost children against her own age, comforting and protecting her. Yet Rita realized that even mature mages sometimes needed a sense of safety from the world, and the two women holding her lovingly and tenderly gave her that. As she slowly drifted off in their grip, she knew she was safe, and she was loved. “I love you both” she whispered, earning a kiss on either cheek from the women as they snuggled tighter against her. Ciri and Bea had banished the horrors of her captivity, and though Rita knew she had much to work through, knowing the two of them would be right there with her, as would Ciri’s family, to help her through it was all the reassurance she needed. Rita belong to the wolf pack, and the pack would look after its own.

The trio lay together, all thoughts of war and strife, death and bloodshed banished for one evening. Tomorrow would see them return to the realities of the war with Ofier bearing down upon them, off the traitors among their ranks, and off the impending arrival of their friends and family who would stand beside them to defy the might of the Ofieri invaders. But that night, the only thing that mattered for each woman was the other two in bed with them.


	8. Blood and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri's trap is sprung and the final contest with the Ofieri invasion begins

Ciri stood on the northern walls of Attre, watching as the armies clashed along the shoreline. Her eyes darted back and forth over the battlefield, taking in every push and pull on her forces. All around her stood her family and friends; Geralt right beside her, arms crossed as he watched as well; a silent sentinel. Eskel knelt, meditating as he prepared for the moment when he would be deployed, while Lambert stood a small distance away, pacing with Keira as they looked on together, arm in arm talking in low whispers. Triss and Yennefer stood together on Ciri’s other side, also conversing in low tones as they watched, Yennefer harboring her strength, while Triss would cast down balls of flaming fire at Ciri’s commands to bolster her men as needed. Orianna, Regis and Dettlaff waited patiently, watching, knowing the moment to strike would soon be upon them.

Ciri’s plan for the upcoming battle had been conceived in a single night, when news had come to her of the Voorhis conspiracy. She proved then her skills as a battle tactician and strategist however, and the hastily conceived plans were more than viable. In the days after she raided Attre, preempting betrayal, she effortlessly took command of the city, organizing the logistics of the trap she had planned. Regis and Dettlaff remained at her side, as the group waited tensely for her forces to arrive, knowing that the Ofieri would soon be upon them. The Vampiric pair had offered to return to the Ofieri fleet if needed, but Ciri believed they had already done more than enough, and asked them to desist. Though Dettlaff told her he could unleash his monstrous self against them in surprise and that would no doubt help, Ciri wished to avoid it if possible. She worried about attendant panic it might cause, what with multiple independent forces on the field. Moreover, every time they returned, they risked detection by the Ofieri mages, and Ciri was not about to chance it when the element of surprise hung in the balance.

The next few days were the calm before the storm was to hit. As she waited on her troops, she spent the time acquainting herself with Dettlaff and Regis, getting to know her father’s friends, accompanied by Rita and Bea. Regis and Dettlaff respected and admired her as their friend’s daughter, but in the next few days they came to appreciate and appreciate her as a friend in her own right. Regis, calm, unflappable and well-mannered filled the void Ciri’s life that Vesemir had left behind, a curious mixture of uncle and grandfather, offering sage comfort and advice. Dettlaff she could commiserate with, both having loved and lost, each offering the other their earnest sympathies as they acquainted themselves with the other’s history. Yet, curiously, it was with Bea that Dettlaff developed the stronger bond, her simple bluff honesty appealing to him in a peculiar way, the pair becoming fast friends. While Ciri planned with her imperial commanders who had thundered into the city in the days immediately after her raid, Bea had taken over the ducal palace. With not much to do, she and Rita passed the days in quiet discussion, Bea providing the quiet company the mage needed to properly come to terms with the horrendous memories of her torture that she had repressed. Dettlaff joined the pair, the elder vampire still hurting over his own heartbreak even though time had passed, and together the two strangely powerful individuals found a healing comfort together, watched over by the seemingly ordinary lady in waiting. As she looked beyond the Ofieri invasion, implicitly trusting in Ciri’s abilities to win, the Bea pondered her friends and family, making plans for the future on behalf of her fiancée.

While events at the heart of the Ducal Palace in Attre seemed to be in quiet stasis for some days, events moved apace in the world beyond. Recognizing the need to maintain the illusion that she had been hoodwinked, Ciri ordered her agents to assiduously spread the word that her forces in Cintra had indeed marched North. Which they did, crossing the Yaruga, before abruptly turning east, re-crossing the river in the dead of night and heading south towards Attre, where they were the first of Ciri’s troops to arrive. Unsure whether the Prince’s network in Attre had been fully disrupted, Ciri had the prisoners relocated to Cintra, where they stayed under the watchful gaze of the Var Attre sisters and Annarietta, who guarded the city with her own personal ducal guards and Knights Errant.

Next to arrive had been Ciri’s family, having transferred their own Ofieri charges to the Var Attre twins. Ciri was profoundly glad when her father walked through the door of her chambers, leading his powerful pack. Eskel, Lambert and Geralt quickly occupied Ciri’s war-room, going over her plans, making suggestions and offering refinements. Keira, Yennefer, Triss and Rita discussed Fringilla in hushed voices, wondering at her guilt, while they made magical plans of their own. Bea, who had flown at Shani in delight at her arrival, seeing her now heavily pregnant condition, promptly tossed her liege and affianced out of the most luxurious chambers in the ducal palace and planted Shani in them. “You can make do with one of the smaller rooms next to it my love,” was all the explanation the Empress of Nilfgaard received as she quietly accepted her eviction and relocation without complaint. Ciri was after all just as delighted with Shani’s condition, planning on joining her in it herself once her immediate troubles were dealt with. With her family came the famous Olgierd von Everec, Adda’s representative to the Empress. Ciri had been delighted to make his acquaintance, though the person Olgierd himself was most happy to see was Orianna, eager to take advantage of her insatiable lust.

And then finally, the bulk of Ciri’s military might arrived, led by the famously beautiful Francesca Findabair, queen of Dol Blathanna. Cerys meanwhile sent confirmation that her fleets stood ready. And thus, plans set, the Wolf pack waited, eyes turned every day to the Southern shores as they looked for the white sails of the Ofieri.

About a month or so after Ciri had learned of the conspiracy, the fleets were sighted, on the schedule Regis had estimated. Ciri and her family had filled Attre’s northern battlements watching while the city’s gates thrown open and its bells ordered rung in furious disarray, as if the City was in the throes of a panic and a violent takeover. It was after all what the Ofieri had planned, and not suspecting a thing, they beached their ships by the hundreds, swarming the coast as the men offloaded, planning to stream towards the city. The numerous ships behind the lines on the beach, pulled up tight, lashing themselves to each other to facilitate the men, munitions and animals being disgorged from them.

Ciri waited till the last moment, as the first ranks of the Ofieri formed up, ready to march through the open city gates, before she gave her signal. As her army came around from Attre’s eastern end, circling its southern walls, Francesca, Triss, Keira and Rita, led Ciri’s imperial mages in a furious magical barrage on the Ofieri. Giant balls of fire and bolts of lightning struck the men on the beach and the ships, setting several alight, spreading disarray and chaos through their ranks. The empress watched with narrow eyes, her family next to her, as her army charged at the Ofieri, crashing into their unprepared ranks and savaging them. Her forces were vastly outnumbered by the invaders, who had more men on this fleet than their Redanian strike-force. Yet those numbers were unprepared, disorganized, caught between land and their ships.

The Ofieri soldiers cried out in impotent rage as they clashed, trying desperately to form up. Their commanders got their sorcerers to throw up powerful defensive shields, and as men clashed and died on the beaches before Attre, a fierce magical contest waged above their heads. Surprised though they had been, their number and powers began to tell, and soon Ciri’s mages had to focus on a combination of offensive and defensive magic, trying to counter the Ofieri magic wielders. Nor was the invading army incompetent. The men and their leaders represented the cream of Ofieri military might, and even under the shock and pressure of being caught off-guard, they soon started to organize. As they did, their superior numbers slowly started to push back Ciri’s armies, arrows and fire lancing from their fleet to aid their men.

Ciri’s trap had more than one element however. As the Ofieri stood distracted by the assault on their forces onshore, from their rear came a second strike. Led by Hjalmar, Jarl of the An Craites and Cerys, famously called Sparrowhawk, the combined Skellige and Nilfgaardian fleet struck at the numerically superior but tightly formed up Ofieri ships. Balliste bolts and arrows shot out from the incoming ships, shattering the Ofieri vessels as they lay frozen against each other, unable to maneuver. Once their wave of missiles was exhausted, the fleets boarded, the assault on the Ofieri rear led by Hjalmar and his Skelligers. The fierce islanders roared as they brought a wave of death onto the decks of the Ofieri, sweeping through them and cutting down their enemies. Masterful sailors though the Ofieri were, they didn’t hold a candle to Skelliger warriors when it came to fighting on board ships.

Ciri watched carefully, her forces thoroughly in command of the battle as she directed them. But the difference in magical ability began to tell, and Ciri had known she would need to do something about the numerous Ofieri mages on the ships and on the beach. It was what the Witchers and Yennefer were holding back for, as they prepared to repeat their Redanian raid, assaulting the mages with Dettlaff, Orianna and Regis at their side. Ciri watched the men clashing, waiting for the right opportunity to unleash her elite force of killers upon the Ofieri.

Suddenly, she drew Zireael, turning to Triss, “I’m not going to sit and watch anymore. Those mages are scattered too widely on the ships” she explained, leaving Triss temporarily in-charge. “There’s no other commands to give to the men. Work out the magical strikes with Francesca and let my commanders tell you where they need support” she said, as Yen cast her portal. As Eskel and Lambert stepped through it, with Yen after them, Ciri grabbed her father and Orianna, teleporting them to the beaches, Regis and Dettlaff having turned to smoke when she began speaking and flying towards the rendezvous.

They emerged together at the beaches at one edge of the conflict. “Focus on clearing the sorcerers on the shore” Ciri shouted to Yennefer and the Witchers. Nodding at her, they began moving through the chaos of the battlefield, Yen at the center of the group, Orianna at her side and the Witchers around them, striking down at enemies as they moved. Regis and Dettlaff moved towards the ships, savaging the sorcerers who were scattered among the fleet. Ciri meanwhile drew upon her elder blood powers, flashing in and out of existence as she rapidly blinked through the ships, invisible to her enemies. Efficient in killing though the Vampires and Witchers were, they couldn’t compare to Ciri. All her enemies saw was a flash of green light, as the Empress blurred through their ranks, cutting down her targets before they even realized they had been struck. From the walls of Attre it looked as if a thin green streak of death was flickering through the Ofieri fleet, leaving a trail of dead or grievously wounded men in its wake. Ofieri magic offered no protections against the Lady of Space and Time, as she tore through their ranks.

With that, the battle should have ended. The Ofieri were defeated, their fleet ravaged, their men dying by the hundreds under the crushing weight of the Imperial Army pushing them back into the sea and magic striking at them, cast from Attre. But the commander of this Ofieri force, zealous and ambitious, refused to surrender, railing and raging at his men to keep fighting. His actions doomed them by the thousands as the might of Nilfgaard ground against them, and the sea wolves of Skellige smashed their ships. Only when arrows from the Nilfgaardian forces started whistling over his personal vessel, and the Skelliger raiders were just a few decks away, threatening his life did he yield. By then, the damage had been done. As bad as the Ofieri losses in Redania had been, these were worse. In Redania the invaders had found themselves crushed, but at Attre, they were nearly annihilated. Ciri raged at the arrogance of the fool commanding the Ofieri, wondering why he hadn’t called the surrender sooner, spared more of his men.

************** 

A week had passed since the Battle of Attre. A week of painful stocktaking and clearing up; of dead bodies buried and wreckage cleared or salvaged. Ciri had returned to Cintra with Rita, Bea and Yennefer. The senior command of the enemy to follow in her trail, escorted to the Northern Capital of the Empire. Geralt and the others had remained behind to oversee the cleanup process, while Cerys and Francesca set about marshalling their forces to relocate to Cintra. The Nilfgaardian element of the navy and army remained behind, keeping the Ofieri survivors of the carnage under guard, awaiting their fate as rulers decided their fates.

A week dealing with the painful slog of a war’s aftermath and of negotiation and bluster, as communications were opened with Ofier, envoys summoned via portal. The Maliq of the land had sent a representative to discuss the terms of the ceasefire Nilfgaard rightfully expected. Ciri wondered why it wasn’t more fun. More satisfying. She had won had she not? She had struck devastating blows against an enemy who sought to attack her, defeated a powerful foe invading her lands. Why then did it feel so empty? Part of it of-course lay in the ridiculousness of the situation. The Ofieri ambassador had arrived, offering not a humble surrender and apologies but outraged demands to ascertain the safety and wellbeing of the prisoners so cruelly imprisoned by Ciri’s savage subjects. Ciri wondered if her anger was due to her lack of diplomatic skills, but given that Triss and Rita had stared dumbfounded at the arrogance of the Ofieri envoy she figured it couldn’t just be her.

Ciri very wisely let her mother lead the initial negotiations. Yen could usually be counted on to present a terrifying visage without actually needing to draw a blade or cast a spell. It had fallen to Yennefer to explain, in sweetly threatening tones, how Nilfgaard had no patience for the envoy’s demands, and expected an apology, reparations and a concrete plan for the repatriation of their survivors. “Otherwise we’d be forced to sell your noble princes and lords as slaves to the Zerrikanians. To make up for the costs of your invasion” she had concluded, a cold yet pleasant smile on her face as the envoy continued to splutter in outrage.

It was in his rejection of their demands, and the restatement of his outrage that Ciri’s council understood why the Ofieri were so confident and brazen about the scale of their defeat. “Save your threats for one who is frightened by them… You barbarians pose no threat to our glorious Maliq. Do not imagine you may coerce us” he had declared. It returned to the continent’s weakness. The man was counting on the fact that Nilfgaard and its allies barely had the resources to mount a retaliatory campaign. They might have ended Ofier’s ability to strike beyond its territories for decades to come, but Ofier banked on the fact that they were themselves immune from being struck at. The nobles they could ransom, but that would hardly amount to reparations.

Ciri had sighed as she understood. They weren’t wrong. There was precious little she could do to force their hand. She wondered if this was all there was to it? Simply watch this prig crow about her inability to strike back, and eventually reach some agreement on sending back the thousands of captives she had, or maybe be forced to do what had Adda and Yen threatened with; simply sell them as slaves and settle down for a long, perhaps bloody, hostility with the Ofieri. She needed them cowed if she was to craft some long-term peace but she simply didn’t know how. For two days she had wracked her brain, having dismissed the Ofieri envoy with the claim that his demands would be examined. Yen, Triss, Keira… even Philippa were out of ideas. And they might have remained like that if Geralt had not arrived, Dettlaff, Regis and Orianna in tow.

It was Regis, who came up with the solution they needed. “What stops you from bluffing them?” he asked, drawing the stares of Ciri’s inner council. “Bluff them with what?” was the natural question, asked by Triss. “It seems to me that the best way to do it would be to threaten a retaliation. The Ofieri know you cannot retaliate through conventional means, but what about unconventional ones? Surely, they hadn’t anticipated on being overwhelmed with a vampiric attack in Redania? Why not have the envoy meet with some of the survivors of that attack, then have him meet with the commander of the Northern force, and after that, offer to retaliate.”

“That’s not a half bad idea Regis” Geralt noted in agreement, the other Witchers chiming in with their approval. Ciri hadn’t been in the north, she hadn’t seen the terrifying visage that Dettlaff had confronted the Ofieri army with. “Flip it around though. Yen, tell the envoy he is right, Nilfgaard cannot threaten Ofier with an invasion as they did. What Nilfgaard will do is unleash the legions of hell upon them… Ofieri believe in hell right?” Geralt paused, looking around. Rita nodded, the academic who had carefully learned about other cultures in the world they inhabited, “They have a variation of it. The Ofieri have a complex set of beliefs, and many of them hinge upon…” Ciri interrupted her teacher’s lecture with a calming hand against her shoulder. Rita blushed and broke off, realizing she had gotten side tracked. “Right… so tell them our Empress will do that, and then let the envoy go to talk the royal welp who had commanded the army in the North. No way he knows we can’t actually do it.”

Once again, it was a vampire who offered a twist to the conversation. “You underestimate yourself Witcher,” Dettlaff rumbled. “Has Orianna not told you about the respect you hold among our kind? There are many among her brethren who would flock to your aid if you but called for it. Offer to lead a crusade against Ofier and you would have a legion of higher vampires behind you.” “Especially the female variety,” Orianna purred, a catlike smile of satisfaction on her face, drawing laughter from the rest. Geralt decided the best response to Dettlaff’s unexpected contribution was to spank Orianna on her ass, and return his attention to Ciri and Yen. “Make the offer tomorrow mother,” Ciri asked Yennefer, who nodded.

Regis’ plan went better than she had expected. Yennefer told the envoy in stark terms what would happen to their lands if they continued with their intransigence. She then added her own stroke of genius. Declaring it a sign of Ciri’s merciful nature, she offered to release the Ofieri Prince at once, so that he was free to return to his father via portal, meanwhile, and before the Envoy was allowed to respond to Ciri’s threat, he was given a chance to meet the Prince and the other senior commanders of the Northern invasion force. The envoy returned from that meeting the day after, chastened and humbled, eyes wide as he remembered the terror his mentioning of the threat had provoked. Negotiations had to conclude quickly. If the Prince were allowed to return to soon… his tales would panic the court!

After that… it was smooth sailing. It helped that Ciri hadn’t pushed for a heavy toll. She demanded that Ofier pay reparations for compensate for the damage they had inflicted, the families of the men who died, and to defray the expenses that her subjects had incurred, but it wasn’t a backbreaking sum. Most of the money was destined for Redania, and would aid in helping the economy to the North recover even faster. Philippa and Henry Var Attre, who had reached Cintra as well, had taken over the rest of the negotiation, working out the logistics of repatriation of the captured Ofieri, demands for tariff concessions for Continental traders, guarantees of non-violence… it was desperately boring and Ciri was perfectly happy to let the two of them handle it. The work concluded, and her family and friends assembled at the palace once again, she decided it was time to celebrate. It was time to fulfill a promise to Bea and call on a favor from Hjalmar. And there was no reason to not do these things as she had the time of her life surrounded by people she loved. Ciri also knew she would have to pass judgment on the conspirators she had detained. But she pushed that thought away. She was perfectly happy to let them stew in their cells until the Ofieri negotiations were fully settled and done with. She’d deal with the traitors after that.

For now, it was time to party. In her private chambers, she summoned everyone she wished to be with that evening. The evening began tamely enough, everyone scattered around the large reception areas of Ciri’s personal chambers, snacks and wine served aplenty. Olgierd stood with Hjalmar, laughing over drinks as they swapped stories and boasted about their adventures. Ciri smiled as she heard Hjalmar describe how he had married Jutta, who awaited him back home in Kaer Trolde, apparently very pregnant herself. Near them Orianna was chatting with Keira, discussing either matters related to Toussaint, or comparing sexual partners… it was a toss-up really given their natures. Huddled at a table were the Witchers and the Vampires, her father sitting quietly as Dettlaff and Regis shared some of Regis’ homemade mandrake liquor with Eskel and Lambert. Shani lay on a sofa, looking woebegone about the lack of alcohol. Beside her were Rita, Yennefer and Bea, each abstaining from liquor in commiseration with the physician denied due to her pregnancy. Triss was nearby giggling as usual over some gossip with the Var Attre twins.

Looking around, Ciri sighed in satisfaction. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the appearance of Annarietta. “Your Majesty… she is here” she said. Ciri turned to her and nodded, going to fetch Bea. It was after all her idea. Together the two of them pulled Regis, Geralt and Dettlaff into the next room. When they saw who awaited them in the chambers next door, Geralt froze in concern. Dettlaff stood, confronted by the sight of Syanna standing patiently. “W-what is the meaning of this” he asked, genuinely confused as he turned to Ciri. It was Bea however who responded. “Dettlaff, Geralt insisted that to have you see Syanna. But for once, I think my future father in law is wrong. I truly believe that the reason for your lingering sadness is that you still are in love with the woman you know as Syanna.”

“I never knew her as Syanna… She was Rhenawedd to me… and she betrayed me. She is dead to me,” Dettlaff growled, anger rising. Bea however was not intimidated, something that surprised Geralt and Regis, though Ciri was not the least bit taken aback. She watched as her beloved stepped forward confidently, holding Dettlaff’s hands gently. “I know that’s not true Dettlaff van der Eretein. And you do too. I do not deny that you have every right to be angry at Syanna, but what you do not know, but I also know, as does her sister, that Syanna is truly sorry for her actions. And that she has desperately missed you.” Dettlaff turned to Syanna, waiting for her to speak, and she did, in a voice filled with pain and anguish. “It is true Dettlaff. Anna told me Lady Bea had given me a chance to come and apologize to you tonight. I-I wanted to take it. I wanted you to know how sorry I am for what I did. You have no reason to believe me, to forgive me, and I won’t ask for what I do not deserve, but I am very sorry.”

Ciri, Annarietta, Regis and Geralt all watched frozen. Dettlaff stood quiet, without a word as Bea stood next to him. He looked away from everyone, and Bea came around looking at him in the eyes, and whispering something to him that Ciri and the others could not catch. After several agonizing moments, he finally responded, “I will ask you that which I asked you that night at Tesham Mutna Syanna… Did you truly feign it all? Was it all a ruse?” The gathering watched as Syanna’s eyes filled with tears. “Would you believe me if I said both yes and no Dettlaff? What we shared… at the time it was intended as a ruse. I cannot lie to you. What I did was wrong… was evil, and I knew nothing but my overpowering desire for vengeance and what I believed had been denied to me. But despite it all, despite my intentions, it was not all a ruse. I truly did fall in love with you.” “She has not known a night’s peace since Geralt saved her life Dettlaff.” Bea said quietly, surprising Ciri. She had not realized just how deeply Bea had come to be involved in these matters. “And once I realized how you missed her as well, I knew I had to make you meet her. Syanna’s contrition is genuine, and I think that you could truly have what Syanna had earlier pretended to have, and what you thought you possessed. I do not demand that you accept her apology, that is for you to decide. I just want you to know she is sincere.”

“H-how do you recommend I forgive her Bea…” Dettlaff asked, managing to stun even Regis, who had never thought his proud friend would ever actually be open to the idea, let alone ask another for advice. Bea once again whispered to the Vampire, inaudible to everyone else. As she finished, he nodded, a ghost of a smile upon his face. Bea promptly turned back to the group, a wide grin on her face. “Let’s leave these two, alone shall we? Return to the party…” As she spoke, Dettlaff had stepped towards Syanna, putting a hand to her shoulder and making her kneel. His voice suffused with arousal, he demanded she show him how sorry she was, forcing her face to his crotch, his intentions obvious. Everyone save Regis returned, who politely retired, being the only one apart from Ciri and Bea who was aware of what would come next and desisting.

And so, Bea, Ciri, Geralt and Annarietta trooped back, the sound of Synna’s moaned and increasingly aroused apologies following them till the door closed behind Bea. “All right everyone,” Ciri said as soon as they returned to the party, drawing everyone’s attention “now that we’ve all wined and dined, and caught up, we need to move on to why I asked you all here today…”

She started walking towards their inner chambers, everybody following. When they entered Ciri’s bedchambers, they all looked around in surprise. Though the large ornate bed was still there in the center of the room, it was also filled with other furniture, not ordinarily there. Large sofas and smaller beds lay scattered around the room.

“During my studies with dear Rita, I learned of an interesting custom common to Cintra and Nilfgaard, as well as other kingdoms.” Ciri continued speaking, holding the group’s attentions. “It seems that when the ruler married, until the queen was with child, every night that the ruler lay with his wife, the court was required to observe, so that no trickery was at play, and to ensure the queen was taking no lovers into her bed. It helped guarantee the legitimacy of the child you see” More than one person was a little puzzled at why Ciri was regaling them with this inane trivium, though Triss was more amused by the fact that Ciri had actually taken an interest in something as boring as history.

“In deference to that custom, I believe it’s only fair you all observe very, very carefully the conception of the Empire’s heir today, so that nobody can claim it was someone else who did the deed” Ciri concluded lasciviously, as she walked up to Hjalmar as spoke, and finished by grabbing the bearded warrior and kissing him, making his eyes widen. Ciri stood enjoying the kiss as most of her family watched with a smile, though Olgierd stood somewhat shocked by it all… shocked, but also aroused as Orianna came up next to him pressing her lithe curvaceous figure against him.

“Time to fulfill that promise of yours Hjalmar” Ciri whispered into his ear, pulling him towards the bed. Edna and Rosa followed their empress, knowing what was expected of them. The elder twin started to undress their mistress, as her sister pulled at Hjalmar’s clothes. As the group realized what was happening, they decided to join in the fun. After all, what good was an orgy if only two people were having sex? And to some among that close group of friends and family, this was a golden opportunity to act on attractions that might not be possible elsewise. It was why Keira gently pulled away from Lambert, walking towards the Redanian general and locking lips with him as she stood frozen. It was also why Lambert in turn walked confidently up to Cerys, wrapping his arms around the queen of Skellige and whispering into her ear, causing her to blush with arousal. Others turned to more familiar acquaintances, as Eskel promptly pushed Annarietta up against a wall and began fondling her ass, making her squeal in delight.

It fell to Bea to encourage another attraction that had long simmered, and gone unacted upon. She gently tugged at Rita and began walking towards Geralt who sat with Shani. The physician gaped at the figures around the room slowly being divested of clothes, as moans started to fill the air. Next to their husband, Yennefer had grabbed Triss, pulling her into her lap and biting her neck, as Triss kept her eyes locked on Hjalmar and Ciri, panting in pleasure. Geralt was the only one who sat unmoved, cuddling Shani and seemingly unaffected by the passions infecting everyone else, simply wearing a slight smile as he looked fondly at Ciri.

“Geralt” Bea said in a low voice as she came up, pulling Rita up. Bea didn’t immediately respond, instead dropping to her knees front of Geralt, reaching up and kissing him. “B-Bea” the witch gasped, surprised at her boldness. It had been a long while since that night in Corvo Bianco when Geralt had taken Bea, and she was looking forward to a repeat of the experience. As she pulled away from the Witcher, she pulled Rita down with a friendly tug, having learned a while ago that the Rectoress had nursed a long-standing carnal attraction for the Witcher, especially after Yennefer and Triss had regaled her with tales of his sexual prowess. She leaned forward, undoing Geralt’s trousers and freeing his dick, before she pulled away. As Rita stared mesmerized at the Witcher’s cock, Bea started to undress the witch, pulling down her elaborate gown and revealing her perfect body to Shani and Geralt. 

Geralt leaned forward, cupping Rita’s cheek, and making her look at him. “Do you want to do this Margarita?” he asked, smiling as she managed to nod, allowing him to pull her gently towards his cock. Rita let out a low moan of repressed desire as his scent filled her, and she quickly took his erect rod between her lips, tongue slurping at the head. Geralt grunted appreciatively, stroking her hair and looked to Bea, “I hope you’re not going to ignore poor Shani here Bea?” he said as she undressed. Bea simply grinned, and almost as if on command, the Var Attre twins appeared, nude themselves. “Shani’s going to be very well looked after Geralt” she said, leaning forward and licking the Witcher’s balls alongside Rita, one hand starting to stroke her tit.

As Rita and Bea worshipped Geralt, Edna and Rosa quickly pulled Shani’s loose clothes off her. Edna pushed her onto her back, while Rosa slipped between the physicians spread legs, kissing her inner thighs. Shani closed her eyes, letting out a little mewl of pleasure as she was teased, while Edna spread out next to her, gasping in pleasure as the mother to be grabbed her tits, roughly fondling them.

All across the room things began to escalate. Olgierd had pulled Keira into a tight embrace, hands busily fingering her cunt and ass making the slutty sorceress gasp in arousal. Orianna kneeled at their feet, choking on the Redanian’s dick as Keira trapped her between them with her thighs, forcing her deeper onto his crotch while she was manhandled. Eskel had shredded Annarietta’s clothes, tearing them roughly off her as he kept her pinned to the wall. Soon the proud duchess stood clothed only in rags, her elaborate costume ruined by the Witcher who was making her cry out in delight as he spanked her. Near them, Lambert lay on a bed, Cerys pressing him down as she ground against him, teasing herself against his cock while the Witcher lay prone, staring up admiringly at the Queen of Skellige’s nude form.

Ciri had collapsed onto the bed, Hjalmar down between her thighs. Her hands clutched furiously at the sheets; eyes closed in pleasure as the Jarl’s bearded face was buried between her legs. Hjalmar was busily kissing and nipping at her inner thighs, tantalizing and teasing her before making contact with her quim, paying special attention to her rose tattoo which he repeatedly licked and bit at, making Ciri moan loudly. The empress soon had her pleasures added to as she found herself embraced by Triss, who was pressed up against her as her mother stood beside her, fisting the redhaired witch’s ass.

Geralt watched this all, groaning as Rita continued to bob over his cock, while Bea’s tongue worked away beside her. The pair would alternate between kissing and licking his erection together, and individually sucking on his cock while the other nuzzled his balls. Rita was soon going to add her name to the collection of sorceresses he had pounded to orgasm, and the Witcher grinned as he realized that with her, he would have officially fucked his way through half the Lodge of Sorceresses.

Beside him Shani was reduced to low sighs of pleasure as the physician was worked over by Ciri’s handmaidens, tongues and lips eagerly caressing her as their hands wandered over her body. Her pregnancy-enhanced and hypersensitive tits were lovingly pinched and stroked by Rosa while Edna had her lips locked on her labia, tongue flicking at her clit.

“I think it’s time the slutty teacher took some Witcher cock” Geralt growled, his lustful predatory tone betrayed by the gentleness with which he pulled Rita up, turning her around as he settled her backwards onto his lap. While Bea now had unfettered access to his cock, he took the blonde witch’s tits in one hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh while his other slipped to her cunt, two fingers pressing in and rolling around in Rita’s cunt.

Rita’s low gasp of delight was drowned out by Keira’s scream of unadulterated pleasure as she was penetrated. Demonstrating his superior strength, Olgierd had yanked the Witch up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he dropped her onto his dick. The General fucked Keira still standing, her hands clutching his shoulders for balance as she was impaled where he stood. Below them, Orianna feasted on his balls, whorishly moaning in pleasure as she lapped at Keira and Olgierd both while his cock speared into her.

Keira’s cries mingled with Annarietta’s more pained yet equally lustful ones. The Duchess of Toussaint clutched at the wall she was still pressed up against as Eskel forced himself up her bum, punishing her body as he pulled at her hair. Rita’s eyes were locked onto that rutting pair, watching in fascinated arousal as Anna Henrietta had her ass raped by a furious wolf. While his brother dominated a duchess, Lambert himself lay prone while Cerys rode him. His hands slid in appreciation up and down her flanks, occasionally groping her luscious tits as she gasped in pleasure at the Witcher filling her up.

In the center of the room, Ciri still lay there, nearing her peak as the fierce Skelliger warrior between her legs continued to eat her out. Her sister meanwhile moaned and feasted on her body, licking away at her Empress’ tits while Yennefer fucked her with one of the dildos she and Triss had gifted to Ciri. Both women were moaning in equal pleasure as the magic sextoy transmitted the sensations Yen was inflicting on Triss to her as well. Raven dominated Fox’s pussy as the submissive redhead shivered and shuddered against the Swallow, cries muffled by her lips locked onto Ciri’s heaving chest.

Geralt noted Keira’s fascinated gaze towards Eskel, and pressed against her, gently pinching her nipple while he whispered, “Is that what you fancy tonight Rita?” grinding his hips against her suggestively. Yet eager as Rita was, she wasn’t ready to have her ass taken by Geralt’s famed Witch breaker. “N-n-nooo Geraaaalt” she moaned, shuddering with pleasure and eyes closing as Bea suddenly switched from sucking on Geralt to licking her clit, catching her by surprise. “I-I want you in meee b-but aaaah gods Beeeeeea… n-not there” she managed to gasp out, at the edge of orgasming. Geralt acknowledged her request by biting her neck lightly, teeth scraping against her soft skin as he lined his well lubricated cock against her quim. Bea pulled away and watched, a lustful smile on her face as Geralt slowly and tenderly pushed his way into Rita, making her cry out his name as she came. Geralt groaned in pleasure as well, as Bea leaned forward upon noticing Rita cumming and started to lick and suck again. She ran her tongue up Geralt’s rod as he slowly fed it to Rita, savouring the taste of the blonde’s cum running down the Witcher’s cock. As Bea moved up, her tongue flicked across Rita’s clit even as Geralt filled her up just as Bea and Ciri did with their dildos. Rita’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the overstimulation overwhelmed her. Geralt, hilted inside her, froze, letting her recover while tenderly holding her in place, Bea continuing to lick at Rita’s cum running down his shaft.

Next to them Shani was locked into a perverse contest with the twin sisters, eagerly fingering Rosa, trying to make her orgasm before they overwhelmed her. Though she was outnumbered two to one, her fingers expertly curled and twisted within Rosa’s cunt, thumbing her clit while her other hand alternated between spanks, pinches and rough appreciative gropes of the Nilfgaardian’s tits. Both women were rising rapidly, as Edna listened to their lustful moans with unambiguous delight while she nuzzled against Shani’s cunt, tongue flicking in and out of her body.

While Shani dueled with the Var Attres, Olgierd had switched positions. Once Keira Metz came furiously on his cock, he had pulled out of her, pushing Keira back onto her feet. As he pulled away, she had promptly collapsed, her knees giving way, weak with pleasure. Olgierd obliged the witch by following her, growling at Orianna to mount her as well. As the Bruxa straddled Keira’s face, Olgierd began pushing into her ass, growling in arousal as the witch let loose her muffled wails of pleasure into the vampire. Shocked at the tightness of the ass clutching and squeezing down on his dick, he grabbed Orianna by the hair, twisting it and making her squeal in pleasure as well, though it was quickly cut off as he sealed her lips with a kiss, plundering her mouth. Nearby Eskel had been the first of the men to cum, Annarietta’s anal tightness having squeezed the orgasm from him. She knelt now on her knees, his hands curled in her elaborately made up brunette hair, choking on his dick. Tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks as the Witcher deepthroated her, making her slobber and pant over the monster filling her mouth.

The third Witcher in the room had his hands firmly grasping the tits of the Queen who rode him, making her gasp every time he squeezed her flesh. “Fucked a duchess, now a Queen… Geralt’s really allowed us to plough this continent’s best whores” Lambert grunted, making Cerys moan in arousal over the crudity of his language, riding him faster as she used him to fill herself.

Ciri meanwhile had gotten on all fours, grinding against Hjalmar as he gripped her hips, dick prodding at her, while the ashen haired lass had her lips locked onto Triss. The redheaded witch was now the one flat on her back, Ciri leaning over her as she was kissed, one hand pinching eagerly at her bouncing tits, while Yennefer pounded into her furiously. Hjalmar had to force himself to look away, trying to avoid the alluring sight, but was quick to discover there was nowhere safe to look. Everywhere his head turned, women of stunning beauty were having their virtues plundered. The Jarl found his gaze locked onto Keira as Olgierd was brutally pounding her ass. Unfortunately for him, Hjalmar’s subconscious prodding of Ciri’s own made her break off as she snapped furiously at her mate for the evening, “Not there you silly man, in my cunt. You’re here to breed me remember?”

Ciri’s words and tone pushed him over the edge. With a low growl of arousal, he thrust into her as she moaned in delight, returning to the task of feasting on her beloved sister. The sight of the brash young An Craite plunging into his beloved beautiful daughter was just a little too much for Geralt, and he found himself shooting his load into Rita, making her squirm in pleasure as his sperm filled her. Bea found her mouth filled a delicious new flavor as Gearlt’s cum began to leak as she continued to lick away at his cock and the pussy it was penetrating. “mmm… you both taste wonderful together” she moaned, taking a momentary break to look at the two, before returning to the task, eager to not let a single drop of their delicious salty and sweet juices go to waste.

Watching Hjalmar plunge into Ciri proved to be overwhelming for Triss and Yennefer as well, the pair of them exploding into orgasms together, not quite aware that they came at the same time as their husband filled up their fellow mage. As the Skelliger pounded into the Empress from behind, relishing this rare chance to plough the woman he had long nurtured a crush on, Ciri continued kissing Triss below her, as Yennefer fell against her. The two witches moaned delightedly as Ciri reached forward, groping their tits as they ground against each other.

Olgierd too soon had his load filling up Keira’s bowels, the sorceress desperately tonguing Orianna as she rode her. Orianna herself leaned across the witch, pressing against Olgierd’s shoulder as she bit down, her fangs pressing sharply against his skin, the strange sense of vulnerability heightening the Witcher’s pleasure.

Across from the rutting trio and next to Geralt, Shani emerged the underdog victor in her lopsided contest with the Var Attres, driving Rosa to a squealing orgasm while Edna continued lapping away at her. Grinning at her victory, Shani pushed Rosa down between her thighs, making her exchange with her sister as she hauled Edna up, pinching the diligent worker’s tit. “Your turn” she whispered mischievously as she fondled her.

“I’m going to cum Ciri” Hjalmar was groaning, drawing the attention of everyone in their room. Regardless of their rutting or arousal, everyone paused, watching as the Jarl neared the fateful moment. “Do it Hjalmar, breed the empress of Nilfgaard… put a Skelliger sea wolf in me” she cried, grinding against him. The Jarl threw his head back, hilting himself inside the ashen-haired woman he was fucking and released, his potent jizz flooding Ciri’s fertile womb. She sighed in pleasure as she felt him fill her up, blushing a little at the knowledge that the eyes of all her family and some close friends were upon her.

Ciri pulled away from the man who had just given her and Bea what they desired. Getting on her knees, she kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Hjalmar,” she said earnestly, drawing a satisfied nod from the man. “Want me to leave Ciri?” he asked, still incredibly horny and wondering if he was to be dismissed from the evening, now that the favor he owed her was completed. Ciri looked down at him, grinning as she noted his semi erection already starting to return to full mast. “No need for that Jarl… let my thrall take care of you,” she said, voice loud and clear.

Orianna promptly rose from Keira as her mistress’ command rang out. She walked to the center of the room and dragged the Jarl off the bed, dropping to her knees as she took his cock between her lips, moaning as the mingled taste of her mistress’ cum and his flooded her mouth. Hjalmar gazed down at her, hands clutching at the vampire’s red hair as she quickly had him return to a full erection, her tongue lashing at his body.

Others in the room took that as their cue to switch partners, casually exchanging the noble women between them as if they were nothing more than sex toys. Cerys whined in pleasure as she straddled Olgierd’s lap while they sat on a sofa. Holding her asscheeks apart, the Skelliger Queen slowly pushed herself down on the Redanian, making him grit his teeth as he struggled to maintain his composure at her firm taut sphincter squeezing his dick. Annarietta lay moaning whorishly as Lambert plunged into her cunt, pounding her into submission, her ass streaked with Eskel’s cum. Keira was on her knees, gagging and choking as Eskel fucked her face, his body lewdly slapping against her with enormous speed, hands clutching her blonde hair tight while he thrust.

Geralt meanwhile was looking carefully at Bea. “Are you sure?” he asked, wanting to double check as Rita lay panting on the sofa, hands idly playing with Shani’s tits as she lay shuddering in simultaneous orgasm with Edna while Rosa kept her work up. Bea responded to Geralt’s query by reaching back and spreading her asscheeks. The Witcher shrugged, if Ciri’s fiancée wanted him to fuck her ass who was he to deny her? Holding her cheeks apart, Bea returned to the task of eating Rita out, excavating Geralt’s cum from her cunt as the blonde witch lay supine, panting with arousal as she built up to another orgasm. Geralt placed his dick against Bea’s sphincter, and pushed gently, letting his massive girth pop into her as he stroked her ass and lovingly fingered her clit, helping her relax. Tears running down her cheeks, Bea whined in pleasure as Rita focused her attention on her dear friend. Hands stroked lovingly at her cheeks and her red sweat soaked and now wildly disarrayed hair. Rita decided to slide to one side, allowing Bea to clamber off it, as Geralt came to his feet, dick still firmly embedded in Bea’s ass, pushing into her inch by inch. The sorceress kissed Bea’s cheeks, whispering how much she loved her into her ears as Bea’s future father in law filled her bowels.

Meanwhile Bea’s fiancée lay spread-eagled on the bed, receiving the same treatment as her future wife. “Fuck my mommy” she whined plaintively as Yennefer slowly pushed her dildo into her ass, while Triss lay at her side, fingers alternating between soothing brushes and painful pinches on her tits. The redhaired sorceress soon bored of this however and clambered onto her sis’ mouth, grinding against her. “ooooohh She’s really good Yenna” Triss was moaning with appreciation in moments as Ciri eagerly began eating her out, tongue thrusting deep into her well fucked cunt. Yennefer simply grinned at her sister-wife, reaching forward and slapping her tits, making her yelp in surprise and pleasure.

“And now, Ciri’s tonguefucking Triss, such a naughty Empress she is” Rita was whispering salaciously into Bea’s ear, the only one of the three who could see her, as Geralt and Bea had their backs to them. The mage was giving a blow by blow to the rutting pair, making Bea squirm and moan as Geralt finally hilted himself inside her, pleasurably splitting her apart as he slowly thrust in and out. Rita’s naughty whispering soon had Bea cumming in pleasure, making the Witcher behind her grunt as she squeezed down on him. He gave her the lightest spank in response, picking up the pace of his thrusting as he felt himself near the edge again.

The sounds and smell of sex soon saturated the room, despite its large size. Shani, having recovered from her pleasurable exertions and leaving the twins to each other rather than risk exhausting herself, simply looked around, taking it all in. It was breathtaking she realized, the sight of all the rutting all around her. She watched the newly impregnated Ciri fondly, as Triss and Yennefer rode her. Beside her, Bea was gasping in pleasure as the Witcher began hammering into her, nearing his climax. Ciri cried out, as she and Geralt managed to cum together; The Witcher filling Bea while Ciri lay shuddering and shaking in pleasure, her mother and sister holding her tenderly.

As Bea collapsed on the sofa, Geralt reached forward, picking her up tenderly, and carrying her to the large bed in the center. There he gently deposited her into Ciri’s arms, letting the two women snuggle up to each other, as Ciri whispered tiredly into her ear, “We’ll have a little brat with us soon Bea.” Rita joined them, as did the Var Attre twins, all comfortably twining themselves against their mistresses.

Geralt watched looked at the women huddled up, the vision equal parts domestically comforting and lewdly arousing. He returned to his seat, pulling Shani into his lap as he stroked her distended belly, making her sigh in pleasure. His two wives settled into his arms on either side of him, nuzzling up to him as their ardor cooled for the moment.

The orgy lasted well into the night as the Wolf Pack celebrated its victory over Ofier. While Ciri and Bea dozed, all around them the depravities continued, as partners were exchanged, lewd profanities exclaimed and bodies pounded into orgasms. Soon afterwards even Dettlaff and Syanna joined them, the Elder Vampire making the black-haired woman crawl into the room on all fours where he turned her over to Hjalmar, letting him savage her ass. After sucking a second load from Hjalmar, Orianna meanwhile found herself spitroasted by the two Witchers. Olgierd returned to Keira for another round while Dettlaff visited his attentions on Cerys and Annarietta, reducing them to mewling heaps of arousal as he fucked them senseless. Geralt watched it all, fucking Yennefer and Triss into further orgasms before he finally cast a load all over Shani, letting his wives eagerly lick it off her.

Ciri simply lay there, glowing with satisfaction as her women dozed and her family celebrated. Clutching Bea to herself, she knew that work still remained… but atleast she finally had a chance to savor the victory she had won. After the fright of nearly losing her father, the tensions of war, the tedium of negotiations… tonight she had celebrated. Tonight, it was good to be the Empress.


	9. Judgments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Bea deal with the aftermath of the Ofieri Invasion, and also have an unexpected visitor.

“Read out the charges Mererid,” Ciri, watching the kneeling quartet before coldly. The Imperial chamberlain began reading out the crimes listed against the four who were before Ciri today, as the court and her inner circle watched. Fringilla Vigo, eyes wide and scared as she stared up at her Empress, wondering if this was finally the end for her. Next to her knelt Morvran Voorhis silently, equally tense as he frantically went over how to explain his role in the conspiracy against his country. Then there was his father beside him, the older man looking Ciri dead in the eye, furious at the turn of events. Finally, there was the “Captain” who also liked to be called the Impaler, watching in impotent and unbridled rage at the woman who represented everything he despised.

As her subordinate called out the charges laid against the four, Ciri let out a subtle sigh. She was not looking forward to this, letting her thoughts wander to more pleasant events. First in mind was the orgy she had thrown a little while earlier. She had to fight the urge to smile or subtly finger herself as she considered that particularly arousing evening. Sitting with Bea the next morning, the two had decided they would have more of those, at-least with her immediate inner circle. Rita demonstrably still had the hots for her dear father, and meanwhile Ciri had rather enjoyed being shared by Yennefer and Triss.

But other events soon intruded on her lewd thoughts as she considered events outside the boudoir. The first had been Annarietta’s announcement that she would be returning to Toussaint. That had prompted a little private ceremony to commemorate some friends. With her parents, Triss and Bea at her side, she had met Regis and Dettlaff. The truth was that she owed them enormously for the interventions, and she was well aware of it. Without their intelligence she might never have learned of the Ofieri invasion in time to properly ward it off. Dettlaff had been instrumental in helping stave off the Northern Invasion and without Regis and Orianna, who knows how the Southern attack might have gone? Had Fringilla’s false intelligence been believed Ciri might even now be stuck in a long and awful war rather than celebrating.

But neither Dettlaff nor Regis desired any public ornamentation or accolades. And so, all she could do was thank them profusely, letting them both know that they could always count on her. Dettlaff had expressed his desire to return to Toussaint with Syanna. The two would spend a little time there, and then would depart, wandering the world for a little time as they got to better know each other. Dettlaff had kissed Bea on the cheeks, gravely offering her his thanks for having restored them to each other. The two had much to work out, and Dettlaff worked some of those issues out on her through regular doses of brutal nightly encounters which left Syanna a heaving quivering mess. Ciri again had to force back a grin as she dwelt on how much Syanna seemed to enjoy what was ostensibly a punishment for her bad behavior. Annarietta and she had naturally given Dettlaff their blessings, and Ciri wished the vampire luck on his travels. “Remember dear Dettlaff, if ever you two need to call on Imperial resources, you will be able to do so, anywhere in my domains,” she had said, bestowing on them rings which marked them out as members of the Imperial council.

Regis too had received one such, though his was less urgent as he agreed to stay with Ciri, eager to foster his relationship with a woman he was rapidly coming to regard as akin to a granddaughter. With Dettlaff no longer needing to be supported by his friend, they would part gladly, knowing they could meet whenever they desired it. And thus, Ciri had circulated the proclamation, announcing the ascension of Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy to her court and council, alongside the Lady Orianna of Beauclair, leaving the court curious and wondering at the identity of the two and the extent of the influence of these new players. Few after all knew their true identities and all those who did kept it to themselves. With Annarietta’s departure had also come the departure of Eskel, Lambert and Keira. Eskel planned to return to Kaer Morhen, where he would resume training the small school of students they had taken on. Later the group would travel to Cintra, where Rita would train them in magics.

Ciri sighed as she considered Margarita. The Rectoress of Aretuza had decided to hand over charge of her beloved school to one of her loyal subordinates, and had instead opted to move in more permanently into Ciri’s court. She would run a small magical academy training Ciri’s court mages and her Wolf School graduates, while advising the woman she loved. Rita’s announcement had given Ciri more than a little anxiety as she worried that she stood in the way of the blonde Witch’s dreams and desires. “There’s no such thing Ciri,” she had said reassuring her empress and lover. “I want nothing more than this. All the great Emperors have harems, and I look forward to being in yours,” she had continued laughing a little at the end and earning herself a passionate kiss from the Empress in question.

Next had come the work of coordinating with Redania. Her mother, for all her protestations that she was now retired, nonetheless took over much of it, working out the logistics of the prisoner repatriation, with Olgierd and Adda. It helped that it put her in a position to boss Philippa around, which was something she had enjoyed immensely. Ciri had come to rather like the Redanian General and his roguish behavior. He and Hjalmar had gotten along famously, which would make Adda even happier since it guaranteed a good relationship with the most powerful family in the isles. Yennefer had worked out the details between Adda and Cerys. The queen had dispatched a small fleet to collect the promised reparations. After the first installment was paid, the Northern soldiers would be repatriated on the ships they needed, the rest of the surviving flotilla to be taken by Skellige and Nilfgaard as compensation. Ciri had offered Adda some of the ships for her own kingdom, but the queen had declined, lacking the men to maintain a larger standing naval force.

Once the Northern prisoners were repatriated, their southern comrades would follow with the second installment of Ofier’s dues, with the royalty and nobility among the Ofieri prisoners released when the third and final installment was received. In the meantime, they were scattered in small groups across the Empire, incarcerated in comfortable lodgings and treated as guests in Nilfgaard, Beauclair, Vizima, Vengerberg, Tretgor and Cintra. The final city had the largest contingent as Ciri decided that with the vast size of the Empire a more centralized capital was needed. Cintra would serve that purpose, and the city of Nilfgaard would serve as the secondary capital, one she would visit frequently. And thus, the Ofieri Prince and his subordinates stayed in Cintra as well, a guest of the court till his country payed its dues.

After the clean-up had come the court work. That too hadn’t been too bad. With the advice of Triss, Philippa and the Var Attre brothers, she had formally announced the honors awarded to those who had served with distinction in the campaign. First and foremost, had been thanking Francesca Findabair and Ida for their generous aid and loyalty. Ciri had rather expected that the Queen of Dol Blathanna would demand some concessions from her, but for once she was wrong. Francesca declared that she had been happy to come to the aid of her liege and fellow member of the Lodge, and requested only that as a reward she be allowed to call on Geralt’s skills as a Witcher from time to time. “Witchers are a rare commodity Your Majesty, and with your permissions I would like to be able to engage the best of them when I need their aid,” she had explained. Ciri found it an easy request to fulfill since she would never have denied the request anyway.

Finally, however the question of the four senior conspirators, and the group of Witch Hunters she had captured in Attre, could be put off no longer. With the entire court present, Ciri summoned them for judgment. Bea sat with her, Ciri having gradually started increasing her public visibility, allowing the court to acclimatize themselves to the reality that in the future they would be ruled by an Empress whose consort was also a woman. Yenenfer and Triss stood with Geralt off to one side, while Rita stood behind Bea’s seat, on hand to advise her if needed. Philippa and the Var Attre brothers were also present, the Duke taking a particular pleasure in seeing his family’s enemies so humbled. His fury at learning that the Prince had dared to try and desecrate the Duke’s home with his schemes had been terrifying.

Ciri looked down at the four, two frightened and two furious. She definitely found no pleasure in this, no matter how much they might have earned it. She decided Fringilla needed to be first, since her guilt was the least clear in it all.

“Fringilla Vigo,” she said once the charges had been read out, voice low but nonetheless audible to everyone, “Explain to me your role in this all. You say you did not know the information fed to you was false. You have admitted that you were engaged in an affair with Morvran Voorhis, yet you ask us to believe that you and your lover are innocent of any plots against the Empire. Is that correct?” Fringilla looked up at Ciri, trembling and pleading for mercy as she insisted that it was. She insisted that she would never betray the Empire, or Ciri, never would have sided with the Ofieri if she had known. “P-Please your Majesty… A-Ask Philippa. I worked with her throughout, she knows me. She can tell you I am no traitor” Fringilla begged in conclusion, trusting that her friend; her sister and ally on the Lodge, would speak up for her.

Ciri’s eyes turned to Philippa, as did everyone else’s in the court. Fringilla had over-estimated Philippa’s sense of loyalty however. The mage looked out for nobody but herself. “Your Majesty, I have been as troubled as anyone upon hearing of the charges against Fringilla. Truly I did not believe her to be a traitor, else I would have reported her myself. And yet… as you say, it seems incredible to me that her own lover told her this, and she accepted it,” Philippa practically spat the word lover out, making it clear she had no intentions of saving her supposed friend if it risked her standing. “I find it hard to believe that the father did not tell his own son his plans, and Fringilla knew nothing of any of this.”

The raven-haired sorceress watched in horror as her friend tossed her overboard, letting out a low moan of despair. She had counted on having at-least one ally to speak for her, knowing full well that Yennefer, Triss, Rita or Geralt had no reason to do so. Ciri stayed quiet as Philippa spoke, turning a cold gaze back towards Fringilla once she finished, “Vigo, your entire defense against the charge of treason is that you were foolish and incompetent. To a stunning degree. As Philippa says, you ask us to believe that the man you were sleeping with, knew not of the treachery of his father and that you did not suspect it either, leaving him entirely unwatched as he plotted, taking him at his word. Despite his known dislike for me. Your own friend and ally condemns you here today.” Philippa nodded as Ciri spoke, glad that she atleast had not been harmed by her association with Fringilla. The Witch in question simply knelt there, head bowed as she felt tears well up, giving in to her despair. There was no way anyone would buy that she, Fringilla Vigo, sorceress of the Lodge, head of the Imperial Spy Corps, was a bumbling lovelorn idiot.

Ciri sighed, looking down at the woman, “This then is my command. I order that in the future, Fringilla, you think more carefully about who your friends are, and who you associate with.” Many in the court gasped, turning to the kneeling sorceress who suddenly found herself looking at Ciri, shaking and not fully comprehending the import of what she had said. “My mother, sister and Lady Margarita have all insisted to me that for all your failings, this sort of base treachery against your own people is beyond you. Despite their squabbles with you, their conflicts, they do not think it right that you be condemned for treason.” The sorceress stared; eyes wide as hope flared in her chest. Triss and Rita had spoken up for her? Yennefer had? After all she had done to hurt them? “Clearly I miscalculated in having you take charge of my spies… and clearly you made mistakes. But simple errors do not deserve death. You shall be released Fringilla, and you may remain at my court. We shall find other work for you, but you stand convicted of incompetence. You’re going to have to prove you are worthy of taking on more responsibilities, understand?” Ciri concluded, her voice gentle as she looked at the poor woman. “Y-yes… T-thank y-you Your Majesty” she replied, sobbing with relief at the awful fate she had just escaped. Philippa stared in mute horror as she realized what had just happened. Once again, her ambition and self-interest had led to her miscalculating. Fringilla would never trust her again, never back her. Philippa was now entirely at Ciri’s mercy, having no power left to defy her even in the Lodge.

Rita and Triss both stepped forward, gently pulling Fringilla to her knees as she stood there sobbing in relief. As the court stood silent and frozen, they held her gently while they returned to the position behind Ciri and Bea, letting the Witch cry her fear and relief into Rita’s shoulder as she resolved to communicate later to them how sorry she was. “Don’t worry Fringilla, you’ll make it up to Yennefer and I with Geralt later” Triss said to her telepathically, having read her mind, and beaming lewd images to her. It allowed her to let out a low bark of laughter among her sobs, as she shook with relief. Fringilla Vigo was very sorry and very thankful, and she would show her apology and gratitude to Yennefer and Triss and Rita in any way they wanted.

Ciri meanwhile had turned to Morvran Voorhis, asking for his response. “I am guilty Your Majesty. I cannot deny it. I had no knowledge of my Father’s plans, I assure you, but I know you have no reason to believe it. I would have benefitted from his actions. And it was my duty to watch him. I share in his treason and his guilt, and will accept whatever punishment you decide” he said, voice shaking as he tried to come to terms with the knowledge that there was no escaping the web of lies his father had trapped him in.

It was also the best reply he could have given, for it took Ciri totally by surprise and tipped her over the edge on the question of his guilt. “You are right Morvran. I have no reason to believe that you knew not of your Father’s plans… but I shall do so anyway.” General Voorhis looked up at her, struggling to accept his stroke of fortune. “I am reassigning you to Nazair and the garrison there. Let us be clear, this is very much an exile. But prove yourself there and you may find your way back to courtly standing and our good graces” Ciri said, as he bowed his head in gratitude at her, too shocked to properly articulate his thanks.

Ciri turned next to the Prince Voorhis, who sneered at her as she did, “Go on, you silly little girl. Either condemn me, or release me. I did what I had to do. You defile the throne of Nilfgaard with your perversities and your weakness. A true Emperor wouldn’t need to show such weakness. The Witch? My son? You’ve shown the world you’re too weak to stay on the throne. Too soft. You’re just a daft bitch who’s going to learn her place one day.” Many in the court gasped as he spoke. Ciri however stared at him impassively, letting him speak for as long as he wanted. Eventually he ran out of invectives and simply glared at her. “You may think mercy and justice are a sign of weakness Prince, and I would be glad to debate the question with you. But to tell the truth, there are more pleasant tasks I would prefer to do first. Stabbing myself in the eye with a fork for example. The simple fact is, I don’t care what you believe. By your actions and by your son’s words you stand condemned. The penalty for Treason is Death. I shall grant you the mercy of a quick and painless execution. That is all,” Ciri replied dismissing the man as he was dragged out by her guards spluttering in outrage at her.

Ciri brought her gaze to the final prisoner. The ‘Impaler,’ a brute who earned his name for the torture and rape he inflicted on innocent young women, whose only crimes were that they practiced magic. She couldn’t even bring herself to address him, signaling to a guard to remove his gag. As soon as she did, he began raging at her. “Go on, you cunt! Do it. Order me killed! I relish it. You and your unnatural lot sicken me. Look at you, surrounded by women. Naught but a castrated mutant as a man among you. One day a real man will put you all in your place… like I did to that blonde bitch next to you.” Bea hissed in rage as he spoke, barely restraining herself as his invective turned to Rita. It was only her calming hand at her shoulder that stopped her from rising and stabbing the wretch with something. “You witches will soon have what is coming to you… What are you waiting for? Order me killed you white haired bitch. Strike me down. Know that when you do, my name shall live on alongside our hero, blessed Radovid. They shall shout my name when they come for you, and cut your wretched neck!”

Ciri stared back at him, cold rage writ upon her face. “It is true your actions have been despicable. And it is also true that were I to give you the punishment you so richly deserve your sorry band of thugs would make a martyr of you. But your greatest crimes have not been committed against me. And so, I shall not punish you.” Everyone turned to Ciri shocked, even the ‘Impaler’ stunned into silence by her words. “Against me you have simply plotted as an enemy. As a Redanian however you have raped, and you have tortured. Innocents have died, condemned by your lies and your actions. You shall die therefore as a Redanian. Torture and Rape remained officially condemned during Radovid’s insane reign. That he never held you accountable is irrelevant. A new ruler now sits on Redania’s throne and it shall be she who judges you and your Witch Hunters… I wonder how many Redanians will worship a man who dies condemned as a common rapist!” Ciri’s words fell like thunder, the target of her ire paling as he took in the implications of her words. Before he could articulate his frustrated rage, he had been gagged again at a signal from the Empress. Like the Prince he was dragged off, destined to be escorted in chains to Adda who had promised Ciri he would face proper justice. “The creature who gave himself the title of the Impaler shall stand trial in Redania, first and foremost for his despicable actions against the Lady Margarita Laux-Antille. His fellow criminals shall join their leader. I wish them luck in their trials before Queen Adda’s courts!” Ciri announced, rising from her seat, dismissing the court as she finished.

As everyone filed out, she turned to her family and friends. Rita came up first, pulling her into a deep embrace. “Thank you” she said simply, gladdened by the knowledge that the world would know what the monster had done under Radovid, soiling his name and his former king’s. Ciri returned the hug, arms wrapped around her as she comforted Rita. Bea stood beside her, stroking the mage’s arms as Ciri looked over her shoulder. Her eyes fell on Fringilla who still stood trembling against Triss. As Rita pulled away, Vigo looked at her. “Your Majesty… t-thank you for your mercy!” she said earnestly, knees buckling slightly. Ciri grabbed her, keeping her on her feet, eyes locked with hers. “I meant what I said Fringilla. Choose your friends more carefully in the future.” The mage nodded fervently, as Yennefer and Geralt came up to them. “I owe you an apology Yennefer… and you as well Rita,” she said, looking to them both. It was dear sweet Rita who took her hands, nodding at her pleasantly. “I accept. So does Yennefer,” she said, as the Raven squawked in outrage, about to protest before she was silenced by Geralt as he swatted her ass once in warning. “But you’re going to make it up to us and the Witcher aren’t you?” Rita continued, a smile now on her face. Fringilla looked around, gulping as she remembered her last encounter with the Witcher at Skellige. “Y-Yes” she said in a low voice, blushing. Rita and Triss nodded at that, both women grabbing her by the arms and leading her away as Yennefer and the Witcher followed after them.

As they left, Bea wrapped her arms around Ciri, nuzzling into her. Ciri relaxed in her grip for a moment before turning to her. “Come on Bea, I want some time alone with you,” she said kissing her and pulling her towards their private garden. The pair walked arm in arm to the secluded site, an area of the palace behind Ciri’s chambers. It was a lush green site, with a small pond at the center fed by a natural stream that flowed under the castle towards the sea. Yennefer and Triss had helped create the little private escape for their beloved Ciri and Bea, and the beautiful green patch of seclusion had quickly become one of their favorite places to relax.

As soon as they reached the water’s edge, Bea turned and pushed Ciri to the ground, both of them laughing. As she fell towards the soft grass, the Empress pulled at her Handmaiden, dragging her down with her. Bea lay on top, kissing her nose and cheeks, still giggling as Ciri wriggled pleasurably under her. Their laughter increased as Bea felt herself rolled over, her fiancée pushing up and getting on top, staring down at her triumphantly. Ciri dragged her arms up, pinning them above her head as she straddled her hips, bending down to lock lips with her future wife. Bea lay there moaning in pleasure for a few moments before she bucked her hips, tossing Ciri off her. As she fell giggling, Bea was back on top. “Ha! Look at that, the Empress of the entire continent under a lowly Novigradian barmaid,” said the redhead, smiling down. Ciri smiled back up, bucking gently but finding herself pinned this time. “Oh no my dear Empress, you must accept your defeat” Bea teased her, nuzzling her neck as she laid against her, making Ciri gasp with arousal.

“Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra,” a voice rang out, surprising them both. Ciri pushed Bea off, their playacting interrupted and rose with her, pushing in front of her as a mysterious figure rose slowly from the pond. Ciri let out a low growl, as Bea watched over her shoulder anxious and surprised, “Who are you spirit.” Both women stood tense as the mysterious green woman stepped out of the water, her only clothing her long hair, draped across her body covering her nudity. “Peace Cirilla, you know of me. I am a friend to Geralt of Rivia, and it is for his sake that I come before you,” the being replied.

Ciri relaxed but just a little, ready to spring into action as a green halo flickered around her, the sign of her elder powers ready to be drawn on. “I still don’t know your name lady, or how you came to enter my palace.” Ciri responded, one arm protectively in front of Bea, shielding her from the stranger. “You know me as the Lady of the Lake, Cirilla, and as to how I came to enter your home,” She gestured towards the pond, “A pond is a little lake is it not, private though it may be?”

Green body, long hair, divine aura of beauty and mystery… Ciri relaxed as she took it in. That was definitely the Lady of the Lake as Geralt had described her, down to the inexplicable preference for hair over clothing. Feeling her relax allowed Bea to do so as well, eyes wide with awe. Dandelion had told her about this being… she was a goddess! “W-why are you here my lady” Bea asked in a low voice from behind Ciri. The deity graced her with a gentle smile as she looked to her, “For two reasons Bea of Novigrad. The first because I watch over those who have earned my favor, and both your affianced and her father have earned mine many times over. The second, because her father has already scolded me for interrupting his own sexual frolicking with his wife. I sought to greet her before things progressed between you both.”

“OH” Bea squeaked in response, as Ciri lightly stepped forward. “How have I earned your favor my lady?” she asked curiously. “In proving yourself worthy my dear Cirilla. All the virtues I hold dear, you have been a paragon of. You have shown Valor against impossible odds, always offering yourself in defense of others. You have proven yourself Wise beyond your years, demonstrating your skills over your enemies, and in victory you have treated them with Honor, never seeking to humiliate them or exact revenge. Why earlier today you showed the greatest Generosity anyone can, granting mercy to even those who might not have merited it, and yet you were not afraid to deal justice fairly. And above all there is your endless Compassion for those who come to you in pain and in need of succor.” The deity’s voice echoed as she spoke, while Bea looked to Ciri, eyes glistening with pride. “You rule with justice and fairness, and it is why I offer you my blessings. Kneel Cirilla.”

As the goddess request, Ciri knelt, one hand across her knee as she looked up, understanding what was to happen. Behind her Bea watched, hands covering her face as she took the scene in, heart bursting with love for Ciri. As the pair looked on, the Lady of the Lake held her hands together, and suddenly there was a hand and a half sword in her grip; a silvered hilt laced with black, red and green etchings. Its blade was also silver white, runes in black, red and green running down its length. 

“Take your oath Empress of Nilfgaard” The goddess spoke, looking down at her beatifically. Ciri wondered for a moment how she was supposed to take an oath without prompting but suddenly she felt the words within her, as if she had always known them. She began speaking, looking up at the Lady of the Lake;  
“A knight is sworn to valor,  
Her heart knows only virtue,  
Her blade defends the helpless,  
Her might upholds the weak,  
Her word speaks only truth,  
Her wrath undoes the wicked”

The Goddess nodded, and spoke, her voice echoing ethereally “By divine power,” she touched the sword to Ciri’s shoulders as she bowed her head, “I hereby knight ye. Face your enemies without fear. Safeguard the helpless. Arise my knight” she concluded, her blade now resting in both her hands. Ciri rose, a strange sense of safety and comfort flowing through her, the knowledge that she was watched over by a goddess. To the surprise of both she stepped forward, presenting the blade to Bea. “For you Bea of Novigrad, know that you have earned my blessing as much as your consort. Take it, and wear it with pride when such duty calls to you.”

Bea took the blade, her eyes looking awestruck at it. It fit her hand perfectly, and was just the right length for her strength, not as long as Ciri’s Zireael or Geralt’s Aerondight, but a respectable blade for a competent fighter. “You will fear neither man nor monster with this blade… I trust you know its name?” The goddess asked, and Bea looked at her, the knowledge coming to her unbidden. “Gwynbleidd” Bea muttered, drawing a surprised gasp from Ciri, “White Wolf…” The goddess nodded, “Wolf and Swallow, never shall they be parted, and never shall its bearers” Bea felt her eyes fill with tears at hearing this confirmation of her fate. “Thank you, my Lady,” she said, bowing her head, “how can we repay you?”

The goddess laughed, an enchanting echoing sound that rang through their little garden. “There is perhaps a little favor you may do for me, just as Geralt of Rivia has done…” she trailed off, shaking her hair off her front, revealing herself in all her glory to the two women. Bea gulped trying to comprehend what the goddess was getting at, while Ciri looked up and down at her somewhat more appreciatively. “A goddess has many followers who would worship her… but few who would dare to treat her as any other woman” she whispered, spreading her arms and letting both women look at her. Suddenly the strap-ons that Ciri and Bea used were at their feet.

“If that is what you desire oh goddess, then shouldn’t you start by stripping your empress?” Ciri asked mockingly. Bea looked to the pair, and started pulling her own shirt off, fully intending on joining in on the fun. “My Empress is going to conquer a goddess” she moaned, shucking her trousers off and sliding behind Ciri, sliding her hands under her shirt. “Ofcourse Your Majesty” The Lady of the Lake purred, reaching forward and pulling at her shirt, gently sliding the white fabric off the ashen haired woman. Ciri moaned in delight as she stood trapped between the two women, Bea now nuzzling into the back of her beck, breathing in her scent as she pressed against her hair.

With her shirt off, Ciri had her hands at the Lady of the Lake’s shoulders, forcing her down onto her knees as Bea undid her bra, hands coming around to cup her breasts, rolling the nipples around with her fingers. The Empress let her head fall back as her lover gently bit her neck, drawing another loud moan from her. The goddess meanwhile was sliding Ciri’s pants and panties off, exposing her bare body to the world. As soon as she had, a sharply cold wind blew through, caressing the ruler’s body, making her shiver in delight as she felt her nipples stiffen.

“Tell me oh Goddess, how roughly do you want it?” Bea asked, copying Ciri’s mocking tone as the being slid one strap-on up the handmaiden’s legs before slipping the other one onto her lover. “I have greatly enjoyed being degraded your father my Empress” she replied, directing herself to Ciri, “But for today your pet begs you to be gentle. We shall have other days when you may savage my immortal flesh.” 

Stroking her hair, Ciri nodded. “You need to earn gentility my slutty nymph. Pleasure me and we shall see if you do.” The kneeling deity slipped Ciri’s dildo to one side, nuzzling against her cunt in reply, worshipping the empress from below. Bea meanwhile slid the dildo teasingly between Ciri’s legs as well, pinching her stiff nipples as she continued to kiss her neck.

“Oh gooods I love you Bea,” Ciri moaned as her lover’s teeth scraped against her neck, her hands groping her tits, squeezing the flesh and making electric arcs of arousal course through Ciri’s body. She let out a gasp of pleasure as the goddess between her thighs stuck her tongue out, pressing it deep between her folds and licking her inner walls. Her hands meanwhile stroked the dildo, her own magic altering the spells that governed it, letting Ciri feel what any man might have were his dick stroked. The alien sensations coursing through her mingled with the familiar and the ashen haired young woman found her eyes closing in pleasure.

Bea reached down, pressing her fingers below the dildo strapped to Ciri and fingering her clit, as the Lady of the Lake continued to twist and curl her tongue within Ciri, stroking the magical toy. Ciri’s mind blanked at the overload of sensations and she stood there, shuddering in pleasure as she came, the goddess eagerly feasting on her sweet cum. The Empress simply stood there, hands twined in the deity’s hair, head thrown back against her lover, eyes tight shut as she moaned her arousal to the skies while her lover held her.

Ciri finally recovered, looking down at the Goddess still on her knees. “You’ve done well my pet… time you received your pounding,” she said, hauling her up to her feet, kissing her. Bea meanwhile came around her, and now it was the Lady who was trapped between two bodies, her moans echoing through the garden as if nature itself was being pleasured. Ciri roughly fingered her divine cunt, slipping two fingers into her as she thumbed her clit. From behind her Bea pushed her forward, mashing the deity’s breasts against Ciri’s. “Feel those beautiful tits press into yours? How can you call yourself a goddess when you have my Ciri’s divine body in front of you?” she whispered lewdly into her ear, stroking her stomach as her dildo prodded against her ass.

“Oooh you are correct my mistress… the empress’ body is truly worthy of worship” she whispered. In response Ciri took her lips between her own, curling her fingers within her pussy, while Bea bit down on her neck, making her squirm with arousal as her teeth pressed hard against the sensitive flesh. As she ground against her from behind, the redhead decided to spank the green woman trapped between them, making her squeal into Ciri who continued plundering her mouth.

Bea finally pulled back, and as her empress and the Lady continued kissing, she grabbed the ethereal woman by her hips, hauling her up. She laughed delightedly as she was hoisted, wrapping her legs around Ciri who quickly started sucking at her breasts, teeth pressing into flesh as her tongue flicked at her nipples. “Oooh yess” the Lady of the Lake moaned, clutching at the woman feasting on her.

Bea meanwhile began slowly pressing her dildo up against her ass, drawing louder whorish moans from the goddess as she clenched against the invading presence. Gritting her teeth as the dildo’s magic let Bea feel the penetration, she pushed harder, the dick busting through the Lady’s resistance, popping into her as she let loose a scream of pure pleasure. As the dildo forced its way up her rectum, she found herself grinding against Ciri, who continued to suckle at her tits, biting down occasionally at the supple flesh. As soon as Bea had hilted herself within the Goddess, Ciri acted, shafting her dildo deep into the divine cunt it had been straddling.

By now even the Goddess herself was overwhelmed, and simply clung to Ciri as the two women began to bounce her between them, her lewd gasping moans music to their ears. The Lady could feel the two dildos filling her up as Bea and Ciri alternated their thrusts as Bea kept her hands at the deity’s hips, squeezing the pliant flesh. She could feel the two dicks pressing up against each other, separated only by the thin layers of her inner walls.

Panting in pleasure the goddess came explosively, wailing appreciatively as the two cocks drilled into her, the women fucking her also panting with pleasure. They kept up their pace as she came against Ciri’s cock, causing her tongue to start lolling as the pleasure overloaded the deity. No sooner would one orgasm end that she was pushed into another, as her innards were stuffed, stretched and pounded into in ways that were completely new to her. “Oh yesss Cirilla… use your divine toy” she wailed, loving the sensations coursing through her as her senses were overwhelmed by the experience.

Bea and Ciri knew what they were up to and kept it up through all the Lady’s frenzied praises. They kept bouncing her, alternating their pace. Sometimes it was Ciri jackhammering into her and at other times it was Bea ravaging her asshole. The goddess’ cries for more soon devolved into incoherent babbling as her tongue lolled. Finally, she had enough, and begged Ciri and Bea to desist as the parade of orgasms proved too much even for her divine body.

“Aaaahiieee I b-beg you Cirilla… Bea… please… mmmmmgh… no more” she panted, and the two women finally stopped, pulling out of her, letting her stand. Not for very long though as her legs buckled with exhaustion. Ciri gently held her in place, walking her into the water with Ciri. The two marveled at its warmth. It was as if they had stepped into a hot bath, and they kissed the Lady thanking her for her magic. She simply lay there in the water, letting herself recover as her two lovers held her gently, kissing each other over her.

“T-Thank you Cirilla” she panted once she had recovered. Looking fondly at the pair. “Truly you are your father’s daughter” she whispered. “It was an honor my lady” Ciri said respectfully, glad that she had been able to help the goddess achieve such pleasure. “I take it you visiting me has at-least something do with him?” she asked. “It does Cirilla… I visited your father and Triss Merigold in Redania a little while ago. They too brought me much pleasure and. Yet when I offered them a boon, Geralt of Rivia insisted he wanted nothing. I offer it to you now, ask what you desire of me, and let me grant it to you.”

Ciri looked at her carefully and then shrugged. “I’m afraid I have nothing to ask my lady… like Geralt I think I have whatever I need…” she trailed off however as Bea coughed gently, drawing their attention. “I would request something if I may, My Lady,” she said, hesitantly. Ciri looked at her quietly while the Goddess nodded, slipping out of their joint arms, stepping back a little and looking at her straight. “Speak then Bea, what is it you ask of me?”

“Do us the honor of marrying us?” Bea asked, trembling as she wondered if she was crossing a line in asking a deity to perform such a mundane task. In response the Goddess laughed in pleasure and delight, “You and Cirilla are well matched. Such a request I would gladly fulfill my dear, and it is a credit to you. Many have, at the moment of offering, asked for grand things that do them little credit. Wealth… Glory… Others speak out of fear, begging me to protect a loved one. Yet all you ask is that I help you celebrate your love. To fulfill such a request would bring me nothing but joy.”

Bea blushed, as Ciri hugged her, both women staring at the goddess overwhelmed at the emotion that they felt. “Summon your family and friends and I shall grant you your desire…” said the lady as she slipped into the water, vanishing.

**************

“By divine power… I declare thee wed. Long may you both prosper!” The Lady of the Lake’s voice echoed through the private little glade. Before her stood Ciri and Bea, holding hands as they stared at each other, radiant. Both wore pure white dresses, ineffably beautiful. Around them were their family and friends everyone watching with pride and joy, some standing, others seated on benches while a couple simply sat on the soft downy grass. Geralt had rolled his eyes in exasperation at seeing the Lady of the Lake still nude, her body covered tastefully by her hair. You’d think for a wedding she’d atleast put something on. He decided that the next time she visited him, which was pretty soon he wagered given the hungry looks she had given him, he was going to punish her soundly for disrespecting his daughter’s wedding. Goddess or not, he had his standards.

Yet the affair itself was undeniably a magnificent event. All of Ciri’s close comrades had attended, many cutting short their journeys home to portal back at a moment’s notice. Yennefer, Keira and Triss had after all summoned them mere days after many of them had departed Cintra. Annarietta and Syanna watched, glad they had been invited to this intimate event. Dettlaff stood behind the two, Regis at his side. Across from them sat Dandelion, Priscilla and Zoltan, Ciri’s Novigrad family as she had come to regard them. Next to them sat Bea and Ciri’s friends; the travelling circus troupe led by Valdo and Aegar, awed at the illustrious company they had found themselves amongst. Dudu Biberveldt had, sadly, been unable to attend, as he was still posing as Whoreson Junior. The presence of a former Novigradian crimelord would have caused far too much consternation in Ciri’s court.

Closer to the center stood Rita, Edna and Rosa, the twins sniffling emotionally as they clung to Rita who watched aglow with pride and happiness at the two young women exchanging vows. Beside them stood Olgierd, feeling somewhat awkward, but invited nonetheless as a friend of Geralt. Hjalmar stood next to him, his pregnant wife seated beside him with Cerys and Ermion, the Skelligers looking on fondly at the young girl they had known finally grown up. The Wolf School was also represented, scarred Eskel and dour Lambert standing arms crossed as their little niece got hitched. Keira Metz was between them as always, blowing loudly into a pretty kerchief. Even Ciri’s friends from Velen were present, young Gretka standing in front of her mentors. The teenaged Witcher-Mage presented a cute yet adorably fierce vision with her training sword strapped to her back, wolf medallion at her neck. Close to the Wolves was Philip Strenger with his wife, the man formerly known as the Bloody Baron. And standing behind them was someone even more surprised to have been invited than Olgierd. 

Fringilla Vigo, much chastened after her recent experiences, watched her Empress’ marriage fervently glad to be there. The mage had spent the past few days in furious with herself for her anger and hatred towards Yennefer and Rita, who despite it all had stood by her when they could have let her be damned. Meanwhile her supposed friend and ally had been the one to abandon her. Vigo was a new woman since Ciri had passed her judgment and had resolved to become her Empress’ most loyal and faithful subject. Even her relationship with Geralt had been repaired, thanks to a particularly lengthy session with his wives and Rita which had left her a blubbering inchoate mess clinging to Rita who had also enjoyed the Witcher’s amorous attentions.

And finally, there was Ciri’s immediate wolf-pack, closest to her. Shani sat, hand resting lightly on her swollen belly, smiling every time the babe kicked, looking on maternally at Bea. Next to her was Yennefer, clutching Geralt, and Triss on his other side doing the same. Both women were sobbing shamelessly into their husband’s arms, watching their little Ciri. As Geralt himself sat there, heart bursting with pride and thoughts dwelling on absent friends not able to attend. His mind particularly went to Crach an Craite and Vesemir, both of whom had loved Ciri like a granddaughter, and died defending her. At his feet was Orianna, watching her Alpha be bound to her life mate.

“You may kiss” The Lady of the Lake declared, and Ciri took cupped one hand to Bea’s face, brushing the freckles on her cheek. Bea returned the gesture, thumb pressing against the scar on Ciri’s face, stroking it gently. “I love you Ciri” she whispered, before her wife kissed her. All around them the crowd got to their feet and erupted in cheers. “I shall leave you now to celebrate,” The Goddess said, audible to just them, starting to walk backwards into the pond. “But before I go, I offer you a wedding present; a gift of knowledge. Know that you bear not one child Cirilla, but twins. Boy and Girl… I trust you shall honor them with proud names.” And with that she vanished, leaving the newly married couple to look at each other afire with pleasure.

“I’m telling” Bea said grinning at her, and turned to announce their good news to their assembled guests, earning another raucous cheer. It was time for the feast, as everyone celebrated with joyous abandon. Ciri and Bea stood at the center of the festivities, accepting congratulations and little tokens as gifts. In just about a couple of months or so, Ciri had planned a larger more formal wedding for the benefit of the continent. That would be attended by illustrious guests and royal personages from all over. But her true marriage began today.

“Any thoughts on the names Ugly One?” Yen asked, sitting next to her daughter, hands against her face as she looked at her, still teary eyed. “We’ve had the names ready for ages,” Bea replied on her behalf smiling as she sat next to Geralt. “Do tell” said Shani, eagerly wondering what her babe’s cousins would be called. “The boy is going to be Vesemir Julian Skjall Riannon” Ciri replied, making Dandelion and Priscilla grin. “And the girl is going to be Margarita Calanthe Shani Riannon” Bea finished for her, making Shani and Rita both start as they stared at the happy couple. “I’m honored Ciri” Shani replied, as Rita simply sat speechless, overwhelmed with emotion.

“You’re both going to make amazing mothers” Geralt said with a low voice. Ciri and Bea blushed as everyone agreed with him profusely. “To Ciri and Bea!” exclaimed Dandelion, raising a glass of Wine and aped by everyone. Everyone save for Ciri, who had her glass taken by Bea. “Water and juice for you from now on” she said, voice severe as their family laughed. “Yes Dear” the Empress said submissively to the former barmaid.


End file.
